Trois ans plus tard
by Tashiya
Summary: GROSSE MERDE EN VUE, NE LISEZ PAS SVP, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine...
1. Que sont ils devenus ?

TROIS ANS PLUS TARD

Chapitre I

Que sont-ils devenus ?

Hyuuga Hinata acheva d'aiguiser son dernier kunai et regarda l'ensemble de son matériel avec satisfaction. Les kunais et les shurikens étaient parfaitement tranchants et étincelaient doucement sous la lumière du jour qui baignait la chambre. Les parchemins étaient soigneusement enroulés et le matériel médical de base parfaitement rangé. Elle était prête pour aller s'entraîner avec Néji. Elle sourit en repensant à son cousin et se dirigea vers le miroir de sa chambre. Sa silhouette mince et élancée se refléta avec grâce dans la glace tandis que ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltaient harmonieusement autour de son buste. A seize ans, Hinata ne ressemblait plus à la fillette qu'elle avait été trois ans auparavant. Elle s'était affinée et musclée, son visage rond s'était allongé, et surtout, elle était beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. Elle se sourit et s'approcha de la baie vitrée pour voir si Néji arrivait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il n'est jamais en retard d'habitude._

Tout à coup, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle activa son Byakugan et pencha vivement la tête sur le côté. Un kunai fusa à quelques centimètres de sa joue et fracassa la vitre de la fenêtre. La jeune fille se retourna, mi amusée mi contrariée.

Néji ! Quand on est en retard, on évite de se faire remarquer, même quand on est Jounin.

Je suis peut-être en retard mais toi, tu as triché, répliqua le jeune ninja en souriant. Tu as activé le Byakugan. On avait dit qu'on essaierait de détecter les attaques sans l'utiliser.

On aurait déjà commencé si tu étais arrivé à l'heure. Et je te signale que tu as visé à deux centimètres de mon angle mort.

Je voulais tester tes réflexes.

Et alors ?

Pas trop mal.

Hinata aurait préféré un autre commentaire mais Néji était toujours très avare en compliments. C'était déjà fabuleux qu'il l'entraîne et encore plus qu'il l'apprécie alors que quelques années auparavant, elle était probablement la personne qu'il haïssait le plus. Mais c'était avant que Naruto n'entre dans sa vie. Naruto… cela faisait trois ans qu'il était parti et il lui manquait toujours autant. Quand reviendrait-il ?

Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra bientôt, fit Néji en s'approchant d'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

Hinata ne s'étonna pas qu'il ait su lire dans ses pensées. Néji avait toujours été très clairvoyant et perspicace. Elle le regarda. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en trois ans. Ses longs cheveux tombaient toujours dans son dos et son visage exprimait toujours le sérieux le plus total mais on sentait aujourd'hui une joie de vivre et une sérénité nouvelles. Seuls ses vêtements avaient changé : il portait un pantalon blanc, et une longue tunique drapée de la même couleur qui lui donnaient une allure noble et distinguée.

On y va ? demanda-t-il.

On y va.

Les deux enfants Hyuuga sortirent ensemble de la maison et se dirigèrent vers les terrains d'entraînement. Il faisait très beau. Une légère brise caressa le visage de Néji qui inspira avec bonheur le pollen de printemps. Le soleil fit briller les cheveux de sa cousine. Il se surprit à la détailler. En trois ans, elle s'était considérablement embellie et épanouie. Sa tunique crème brodée d'or et son corsaire noir moulaient sa gracieuse silhouette et lui donnaient une allure élégante et naturelle. Elle devenait vraiment très belle. Tout à coup, Hinata se retourna. Voyant le regard de son cousin posé sur elle, elle rougit violemment, aussitôt imitée par Néji.

_Merde, pris en flag !_

Aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, les deux ninjas éclatèrent finalement de rire, évacuant leur nervosité.

Ce serait bien de croiser Tenten, murmura malicieusement Hinata. On ne l'a pas vue depuis un moment…

Néji haussa les sourcils.

C'est fin ça comme remarque !

Ben quoi ? C'est pas la vérité ?

Si c'est une allusion à sa manie de me vénérer, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est limite si elle ne me demande pas un autographe parfois !

Hinata éclata de rire.

Eh bien donne lui-en un ! Peut-être qu'elle te laissera tranquille…

Tu parles.

Oh, tu exagères. C'est ton amie, non ?

Oui bien sûr mais des fois…

Il s'interrompit. Il venait de détecter Rock Lee à quelques mètres allant dans leur direction. Et effectivement, le jeune homme déboula brusquement d'un fourré et s'arrêta essoufflé devant les deux Hyuuga. Que dire de l'apparence physique de Lee si ce n'est qu'il ressemblait à Gaï de façon de plus en plus marquée… Il posa ses grands yeux ronds sur Néji et réajusta sa veste de Chunnin, acquise quelques mois auparavant.

Erff… Néji, te voilà enfin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Voilà, il parait que… Il s'arrêta et posa un regard gêné sur Hinata. Euh… code 7, termina-t-il simplement.

Néji fronça les sourcils et Hinata remarqua que ses poings se crispaient.

C'est sûr ?

Oui. Dépêche-toi, Gaï-sensei nous attend.

Hinata retint difficilement un soupir de déception. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses séances avec Néji étaient annulées à cause de missions imprévues. Celui répliqua, très contrarié :

Je devais m'entraîner avec Hinata aujourd'hui. C'est prévu depuis…

Désolé mais c'est les ordres. Amène-toi !

Néji serra les dents et essaya de se calmer. Boxer Lee ne servirait à rien et en plus, il aurait Kiba et Akamaru aux fesses au bout de dix secondes. Le souvenir de sa dernière confrontation avec le chien de son ami – au cours de laquelle il avait bien failli y laisser toute sa main gauche – le convint de suivre Lee. Il soupira et se tourna vers sa cousine.

Excuse-moi Hinata, je suis vraiment désolé mais…

Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Ce sera pour une autre fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en fait ? C'est quoi le code…

Je dois y aller, la coupa nerveusement Néji avant de partir en courant avec Lee.

Hinata soupira tristement et retourna chez elle à pas lents. Mais en longeant la rue principale, elle eut un choc. Elle venait d'apercevoir un ninja qui ressemblait de façon troublante au… Elle avait déjà vu des photos de lui mais…

Yon… Yondaime-sama… ? murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour l'homme qu'il allait à sa rencontre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu es bête ! Le Yondaime est mort ! _se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Pourtant, on ne pouvait nier la ressemblance. Et soudain elle comprit et son cœur fit un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine. L'air fut brutalement expulsé de sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle fixait le ninja à présent à quelques mètres d'elle.

Naruto-kun?


	2. Que fait Sasuke ?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que même ceux qui l'ont déjà lue l'apprécient toujours

Etant donné que j'ai terminé cette fic il y a peu, je posterai régulièrement. Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre II

Que fait Sasuke ?

Néji et Lee filèrent comme le vent jusqu'aux pavillons administratifs. Tsunade était là, devant une foule de ninjas, essentiellement chunnins et jounins. Manifestement, on n'attendait plus qu'eux. Redoutant ce qui leur arriverait si jamais l'Hokage les surprenait à arriver en retard, les deux ninjas se glissèrent dans la foule, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçus…

"Lee, Néji ! tonna soudain la voix de Tsunade. Il était temps, on attendait plus que vous !

Les deux intéressés se figèrent en plein mouvement. Déséquilibré par sa position précaire – la jambe gauche en l'air et tout le poids du corps reposant douloureusement sur les orteils de son pied droit – Lee bascula en avant et heurta tête la première une jeune ninja juste devant lui qui s'avéra être Tenten. Quand celle-ci abaissa sur lui un regard furibond, il réalisa avec beaucoup de gêne qu'il avait posé ses mains sur ses fesses en voulant se rattraper, et les retira vivement. Des rires s'élevèrent un peu partout. Néji n'avait pas besoin d'activer son Byakugan pour savoir que tout le monde les regardait. Et pour ne rien arranger, comme si se trouver à côté de Lee alors que celui-ci touchait les fesses de Tenten ne suffisait pas, une forte voix couvrit les rires alentours.

"Eh bien, Lee, tu ne nous avait pas dit que ta partenaire te plaisait à ce point mais crois-moi, tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon. Et en plus, je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais Tenten est raide dingue de Néji !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Tsunade. Lee, Néji et Tenten devinrent écarlates.

_Kiba, _songea Néji, _je vais te défoncer la tête._

En effet, c'était bien Kiba, le ninja canin, comme toujours accompagné d'Akamaru, et comme toujours désireux de se faire remarquer. Il était vrai pour sa défense qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement que de se faire remarquer. Aujourd'hui, il mesurait bien 1m80 – dépassant Néji de cinq bons centimètres – et on pouvait difficilement ignorer sa musculature qu'il mettait en valeur par une simple veste de chunnin sans rien en dessous. Lee se surprit à se demander s'il ne devrait pas en faire autant, tant le nombre de conquêtes de Kiba était célèbre. En l'occurrence, il était accompagné d'une jolie Jounin brune aux yeux verts un peu plus petite que lui, et souriait fièrement. Les joues de la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre, Lee et Tenten se fondirent autant que possible dans la masse. Néji, au contraire, se redressa :

"Je m'excuse de mon retard, Hokage-sama mais je devais entraîner Hinata aujourd'hui et je ne voulais pas…

"La laisser en plan une fois de plus, coupa une voix énergique. C'est trop mignon ! Tu préfèrerais presque désobéir aux ordres plutôt que de lui faire de la peine. Assez touchant quand on sait ce qui s'est passé à ton premier examen Chunnin…

Néji se tourna dans la direction de la voix et ses yeux se plissèrent d'hostilité.

_Tashiya…_

Il dévisagea froidement la jeune Chunnin qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Séduisante avec des cheveux très rouge et très courts, et des yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune, Honori Tashiya aurait pu lui plaire si elle n'avait eu la désagréable habitude de lui balancer la vérité en pleine face et rarement en mettant des gants. Il lui aurait volontiers répliqué quelque chose mais il savait qu'elle n'attendait que cela et choisit de l'ignorer. Il se tourna vers Tsunade qui observait la scène avec intérêt.

"Que se passe-t-il Hokage-sama ?"

Le visage de Tsunade redevint aussitôt sérieux.

"Comme vous en avez tous été informés, fit-elle à l'assemblée, Uchiwa Sasuke, qui a rejoint Orochimaru il y a trois ans, a été repéré hier aux frontières du pays du Feu. Plusieurs patrouilles ont été envoyées et même si elles ne sont pas toutes revenues indemnes, leur rapport était formel : il est seul. Le problème est de savoir s'il s'agit bien du dernier survivant des Uchiwa ou d'Orochimaru dans son nouveau corps. Dans les deux cas, la situation est inquiétante…"

_Quel beau raccourcit ! _songea ironiquement Tenten. _C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter : la dernière fois qu'Orochimaru a débarqué, il a juste tué le Sandaime et dévasté le village. Et puis Sasuke, ce n'est en quelques sortes que son héritier. Nan, vraiment, tout baigne._

"Les séquelles de l'attaque du Son sont toujours présentes dans les esprits comme dans les rues, continuait Tsunade. Il faut s'attendre à une dégradation prochaine de la situation. C'est pourquoi nous allons déclancher le plan d'alerte. Mettez tous les ninjas que vous pourrez au courant mais n'alertez pas vos proches. Cela créerait un sentiment de panique générale qui rendrait impossible toute manœuvre. C'est bien compris ?"

"Oui, Hokage-sama", répondirent les ninjas d'une seule voix.

"Allez-vous envoyer des patrouilles pour l'intercepter ? demanda Lee.

"S'il s'agit de Sasuke, oui. Plusieurs ANBU se préparent depuis quelques temps dans cette perspective."

"Que lui feront-ils s'ils l'attrapent ? demanda alors une voix féminine venant de derrière Tsunade.

Celle-ci se retourna et sourit en voyant son élève qui sortait du pavillon.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. Dans la mesure du possible, ils devront le ramener vivant."

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses qu'elle avait gardé courts hocha la tête. Chunnin elle aussi mais désormais vêtue d'une tunique, d'une mini jupe et de bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, Sakura avait mûri. Etre l'élève de Tsunade lui avait beaucoup appris. Aujourd'hui, elle exposait moins ses sentiments aux autres et s'était affermie. Elle était plus puissante, plus belle mais beaucoup moins souriante, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Tenten sentit la compassion l'envahir en voyant le visage de son amie tiré par la fatigue et une sorte de désespoir qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée depuis trois ans. Depuis que Naruto et surtout Sasuke étaient partis…

"Il se peut, s'il s'agit de Sasuke-kun, qu'il ait découvert le but d'Orochimaru et qu'il ait fui, avança la jeune fille. Il a du s'enfuir, c'est… c'est sûr !

"Je doute qu'Orochimaru l'ait laissé partir comme ça, répondit Tsunade en secouant la tête.

Mais alors pourquoi revient-il ici ?"

Tsunade ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il y eut un silence. Chacun réfléchissait. Et soudain, la voix claire et posée entre toutes de Nara Shikamaru retentit :

"Parce qu'il cherche Naruto."

Tout le monde releva la tête et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Meilleur stratège de sa génération et à présent Jounin, il était écouté et respecté dans tout le pays. Il croisa les bras, releva le menton et dit :

"Il sait que son frère cherche Naruto à cause de Kyubi. Naruto est un test pour sa nouvelle puissance. S'il le bat, il pourra vaincre Itachi. Et s'il bat Itachi, Orochimaru aura un soldat invincible à son service."

"Jamais Sasuke ne se laisserait mener par le nez comme ça, répliqua Néji. Il est trop intelligent et trop… arrogant."

Plusieurs ninjas se mirent à rire. S'il y avait bien un trait de caractère de Sasuke que l'on avait gardé en mémoire, c'était son orgueil. Tsunade sourit mais répondit :

"Orochimaru a des pouvoirs que tu ne soupçonnes pas, Néji. Il a très bien pu asservir Sasuke, que ce soit par des jutsus ou autre chose. Si c'est le cas, on est vraiment mal."

"Alors, il faut l'arrêter, déclara Sakura à la surprise générale.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle mais elle répéta sans sourciller :

Il faut arrêter Sasuke. A tout prix."


	3. Je suis de retour

Alors d'abord, je réponds aux reviews, ce que j'ai omis de faire la dernière fois (hum hum )

**Alison Sullivan : **j'ai réussi à mettre des guillemets mais pour les tirets, c'est plus délicat. D'ailleurs ça m'énerve mais bon... Quant aux couples alors euh... triangle amoureux entre Sakura, Naruto et Hinata, ensuite Néji et (un perso inventé hihi) ce seront les couples principaux, après euh, les autres seront plus implicites parmi eux Témari/Shika et Genma/Shizune. Yora aussi un sous entendu sur Kakashi à un moment mais à vous de le trouver. Mais comme c'est un perso pas très présent, ce sera surtout vers la fin.

**Kaorulabelle :** merci beaucoup ! Ton review me fait très plaisir

**Arminas : **"Sasuke tout seul ?" héhé, tu verras pourquoi il est tout seul mais sinon, c'est quoi qui te choque là-dedans ? Et tout le monde qui sait sur Naruto, c'est une liberté que j'ai prise. Ils ont grandi, ils ont le droit de savoir (c'est vrai quoi ! lol). Et puis, bcp de monde a déjà vu Naruto faire appel à un chakra spécial donc... enfin bref, c'était plus pratique de faire ça comme ça.

**Merenwen: **merci ! et ne t'inquiète pas, mes commentaires ne sont pas beaucoup plus longs que les tiens quand j'en fais

Et bien entendu, merci à tous les autres !

* * *

Chapitre III

Je suis de retour

"Naruto-kun !"

Le ninja blond, qui semblait pourtant pressé, s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard étrange. Hinata sentit son cœur accélérer brutalement ses battements. C'était presque irréel. Pendant trois ans, elle avait pensé à lui à chaque seconde. A chaque instant, son image se superposait à tout autre chose dans son esprit. C'était pour lui prouver qu'elle aussi était capable de changer qu'elle avait mis toute son énergie dans son entraînement avec Néji. Dès qu'elle était découragée, le souvenir de celui qu'elle aimait l'avait aidé à ne pas abandonner. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et pour cela, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Elle le regarda. Il la dévisageait toujours sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Il ne la reconnaissait pas ! Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, il lui dit :

"Euh… on se connaît ?"

"C'est… c'est moi, répondit timidement Hinata sans pouvoir s'empêcher de joindre ses deux index comme elle le faisait avant."

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

"Oui, c'est-à-dire… ?"

"Je… je suis Hinata !"

La stupéfaction la plus totale se lut alors sur le visage du jeune homme. Il ouvrit la bouche de saisissement et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le coup de la surprise, ce qui lui donna pendant quelques instants une allure de poisson mort. Pendant un moment, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit puis il articula d'une voix blanche :

"C'est vrai ? Hinata ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Je… wouah ! Tu… tu as tellement changé… Je… je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Je suis désolé, je t'aurais saluée sinon !"

"Ce n'est pas grave."

Naruto sourit. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. La petite fille réservée et étrange qu'il avait toujours connue s'était littéralement métamorphosée en une magnifique jeune fille. Car elle était vraiment sublime. Elle avait changé. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur frémit légèrement.

De son côté, Hinata le contemplait avec ravissement. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé et tombaient aujourd'hui devant son visage avec élégance. Il portait un pantalon noir et une tunique noire et orange. Il avait grandi et s'était musclé. Et sur son visage, si l'énergie y était toujours présente, on y lisait à présent le sérieux et la maturité.

_Il est encore plus beau que Kiba-kun, _songea la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement.

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent un moment puis Hinata demanda, pour rompre un silence qui commençait à la stresser :

"Alors… qu'est-ce qui te ramène chez nous ?"

Le visage de Naruto redevint sérieux et se crispa un peu. Il cessa de sourire et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Sasuke. Il se dirige vers Konoha."

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

"Quoi ? C'est sûr ?"

"Oui. Je l'ai filé quelques jours, le temps de m'assurer de sa direction. Il faut que je voie l'Hokage. Elle est sûrement déjà au courant mais je dois lui parler."

Il jeta un regard vers la maison Hyuuga.

"Néji est là ? Je voulais lui dire quelque chose."

"Euh non. Il vient de partir avec Lee-kun. Je ne sais pas où mais sûrement au pavillon administratif."

"Bon. J'y vais."

"Attends, je viens avec t…"

Mais le temps qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, Naruto avait déjà disparu.

Tandis qu'il courait, Naruto sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sensiblement. A mesure qu'il revoyait les rues, les maisons, les magasins, l'émotion le gagnait de plus en plus. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté comme dans ses souvenirs. En passant devant le bar où Iruka l'emmenait autrefois manger des ramen, il eut un pincement au cœur. Le village n'avait pas changé, mais qu'en était-il des habitants ? Ses amis le reconnaîtraient-ils ? _Les_ reconnaîtrait-il ? Hinata avait tellement changé… Si belle… Pour dissiper son stress et son émotion, il s'amusa à imaginer comment les autres auraient pu évoluer.

_Kiba… J'espère qu'il a changé de look et de coupe de cheveux parce que franchement, ça craignait un peu il y a trois ans. Et Akamaru… Si ça se trouve, c'est devenu un énorme doberman ! Si c'est le cas, faudra que je fasse gaffe à mes fesses. J'ai beau être devenu très fort, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une morsure mal placée…_

_Néji… Il s'est peut-être trouvé quelqu'un… Il est plutôt beau gosse et il est intelligent. Ouais, mais il est trop coincé, trop sérieux. C'est pas un mec très drôle. Quoique… Si Hinata a pu changer à ce point pourquoi pas lui ? Lui par contre, j'espère qu'il n'a pas coupé ses cheveux ! Avec un carré ou une coupe à la Gros Sourcils, il serait tout simplement infréquentable !_

_Shikamaru… Toujours aussi fainéant, je suppose. Si je le vois faire de la musculation chez lui, je crois que je fais un arrêt cardiaque. Lui aussi, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un…à moins qu'il ait flashé sur Ino dans un moment de folie mais je doute qu'il soit tombé aussi bas._

_Sakura-chan… Elle, elle est sûrement devenue encore plus belle… Elle est peut-être passée Chunnin… Peut-être même qu'elle enseigne maintenant. Hihi ! J'imagine la tête de Konohamaru s'il la voyait entrer et dire « je remplace Iruka-san cette année ». J'espère qu'elle sera contente de me revoir..._

_Konohamaru… Ce petit morveux a sûrement du passer Genin depuis que je suis parti. J'espère qu'il s'en sort bien._

_Gros Sourcils… enfin Lee. Il a du passer au stade Super Sourcils, hihihi ! En fait…pourvu que ce soit pas le cas parce que je crois que j'aurais du mal à le regarder sans avoir envie de rire. _

Tandis qu'il riait intérieurement, il parvint au centre administratif. Plusieurs ninjas passèrent devant lui et lui jetèrent un regard rapide sans le reconnaître, ce qui le crispa un peu. Avait-il changé tant que cela ? Tout à coup, il vit Tsunade qui parlait devant tout un groupe de ninjas. Son estomac se contracta étrangement. Après tout ce temps… il allait enfin les revoir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à eux pendant ces trois ans mais aujourd'hui, il réalisait combien ils lui avaient manqué. Voir Chouji se goinfrer de chips et Ino et Sakura courir après Sasuke, entendre Shikamaru se plaindre, se disputer avec Kiba, tout ce qui lui avait paru pesant constituait en réalité une part de sa vie. Une vie qu'il retrouvait aujourd'hui. Il s'approcha lentement avec l'étrange impression de pédaler dans du chewing-gum.

Il distinguait à présent… Néji… Shikamaru… Sakura ! Tsunade la Vieille… Lee… Et à côté de lui, ce devait être Tenten. Il inspira à fond et dit d'une voix forte :

"Désolé de vous interrompre, Hokage-sama mais il est urgent que je vous parle !"


	4. Retrouvailles

Merci encore tout le monde !

**Yondaime-sama :** tu vas sur Naruto France hein ? c'est quoi ton pseudo là-bas ? Mais c'est très gentil à toi de faire une annonce pareille Merci beaucoup

**Kaorulabelle :** arigato ! beaucoup de questions oui mais no panic yora des réponses aussi (encore heureux !)

**Merenwen et Arminas :** oui je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce passage En fait, j'ai mis pas mal d'humour au début parce qu'à la fin, c'est bcp plus sombre. Quant à la réaction des autres en voyant Naruto... héhé vous verrez bien

**Snaky :** quoi quoi ? comment ça "Sadik" ! c'est quoi ce surnom ? même pas vrai d'abord, je suis pas sadique ton indigné et sinon, t'allais dire quoi sur Hinata :-p Merci en tous cas. Les reviews enthousiastes comme ça me font tjs super plaisir

**Gouda :** ben de rien, j'adore écrire et cette fic là m'a redonné l'envie de continuer justement. NaruHina ? Mais oui, t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu

* * *

Chapitre IV

Retrouvailles

"Désolé de vous interrompre Hokage-sama mais il est urgent que je vous parle !"

Le silence tomba si lourdement dans l'assemblée que Naruto en eut le vertige

_Ouhla ! J'avais jamais remarqué comment c'était pesant de ne pas entendre de réponses. J'en viens presque à regretter le temps où on m'engueulait pour que je la boucle._

A présent, tout le monde le regardait. Il lut étonnement, perplexité, méfiance et même hostilité sur les visages, mais aucune trace de reconnaissance. Ils ne le reconnaissaient pas. Pour eux, c'était un inconnu. La peine lui tordit les entrailles. Il fixa Néji dans l'espoir de se faire reconnaître mais le jeune homme resta impassible. Il vit Tsunade froncer les sourcils, le regarder longuement des pieds à la tête puis détourner le regard comme elle l'aurait fait d'un gamin qui tente de se faire remarquer. Il la vit lever son bras et désigner quelques personnes. Il l'entendit crier « Dispersion » et il vit la majorité des ninjas disparaître. C'était comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Cette fois, la colère l'emporta sur la tristesse. Nom d'un ramen, pour qui le prenait-on ? Le visage ne trahit rien mais à l'intérieur, la fureur explosa si violemment que les yeux faillirent virer à l'écarlate. Mais il se retint et se contenta de croiser les bras dans une attitude de défi et d'attente.

_Leçon numéro 1 : quand tu te prends des vents, ne prends surtout pas l'air offensé ou tu passeras pour un boulet. _

_Punaise, que c'est dur ! J'ai bien envie d'aller lui écraser son joli nez à la Viei…_

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant Tsunade s'approcher de lui en souriant d'un air malin.

"Alors, tu es revenu, Naruto…"

Pendant quelques instants, le jeune homme fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit… Le temps de réaliser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Néji et vit que celui-ci se retenait à grand peine de rire. A côté de lui, Tenten riait silencieusement. Et soudain, il comprit. Il explosa littéralement de rage et de soulagement :

"Bande de "biiiip" ! Vous l'avez fait exprès ! Quelle blague foireuse !"

"J'avoue, elle est naze", répondit Kiba qui pourtant semblait avoir du mal à garder son sérieux.

"Je t'ai détecté bien avant que tu n'arrives au centre, Naruto, expliqua Néji en souriant. Et j'ai aussitôt prévenu Hokage-sama. Ton retour est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Tu nous as manqué, tu sais."

Naruto sourit, rayonnant. Ainsi, il leur avait manqué, ils étaient heureux de le revoir. Rien n'était comparable à cette sensation. Et tout à coup, il vit Sakura s'approcher de lui à pas lents. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et ses mains étaient jointes. Il la dévisagea avec tendresse. Elle était plus jolie que jamais… mais la lumière de ses yeux, de ses magnifiques yeux verts, s'était éteinte. Et en même temps, il sentait une puissance nouvelle en elle. Elle aussi avait changé. Il lui fit un sourire.

"Je suis content de te revoir, Sakura-chan."

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes et l'instant d'après, elle se jetait dans ses bras en pleurant effectivement.

"Naruto ! dit-elle la voix entrecoupée par les sanglots. Je suis tellement contente ! Tu es revenu !"

Et elle le serra plus fort.

_Je dois rêver, songea Naruto. Sakura-chan me serre dans ses bras ! Je suis en train de rêver, oui c'est ça. Je vais me pincer et me réveiller._

Mais en sentant la joue humide de Sakura se coller contre la sienne, il réalisa que tout était bien réel et le bonheur fit briller ses yeux bleus. Quand la jeune fille le lâcha, il eut à peine le temps de s'essuyer la joue avant de recevoir un gros coup de langue baveux qui lui trempa la moitié droite du visage.

"Beuurrkk ! "s'écria-t-il tout en tentant de repousser la grosse masse de poils qui encombrait son champs de vision.

"Akamaru, ça suffit ! "fit la voix de Kiba dans laquelle on entendait nettement l'amusement.

Il tira son chien en arrière pour laisser Naruto respirer. Celui-ci marmonna en tirant la langue :

"Keuf ! keuf ! J'ai avalé des poils ! Beurk !"

Kiba éclata de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"C'est cool que tu sois là. Tu dois avoir des tas de choses à nous raconter."

Naruto sourit.

"Des tas, oui. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. J'ai des choses très importantes à vous dire."

Tsunade hocha la tête.

"Allons dans mon bureau. Tenten, Kiba, vous pouvez venir aussi."

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le pavillon et entrèrent. Sakura s'attarda un moment à la porte et regarda à l'horizon. Bientôt, Sasuke-kun serait là. Il serait là mais serait-il le même qu'il y avait trois ans ? Sûrement pas. On ne restait pas inchangé aux côtés d'Orochimaru. Elle baissa la tête et soupira. L'arrivée de Naruto, bien qu'elle la comblât, était messagère de troubles. Un nouveau conflit n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Que se passerait-il alors ?

"Sakura-chan ? appela alors Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend."

Sakura se retourna vers lui et étrangement, elle se sentit rassurée. Il émanait de lui une telle énergie et une telle joie de vivre que ses peurs se dissipèrent un peu. Naruto vit sa détresse et s'approcha d'elle.

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis il y a trois ans ?" murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

"Ma promesse tient toujours. Je te jure que je le sauverai."

"Et moi, j'ai juré que cette fois ci, je t'aiderais. Je suis plus forte aujourd'hui. Je peux t'aider."

"Je sais que tu es plus forte. Mais je… je ne voudrais pas… je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal… encore. Ce serait… ce serait la seule chose que je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner," ajouta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Très émue par le ton solennel de son ami, Sakura le regarda, les yeux brillants. Il n'était plus le turbulent gamin qu'elle avait connu. Il était plus grand, plus fort, plus mature… plus beau. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui prit les mains et les serra fort.

"Naruto ! Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? cria à l'intérieur la voix de Kiba. Amenez-vous !"

"On arrive", répondit le jeune homme sans pouvoir détacher son regard de Sakura.

_C'est pas vrai, Kiba ! Je vais te tuer !_

La jeune ninja lui sourit et lâcha ses mains avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais au dernier moment, elle se pencha vers son ami et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Incrédule, Naruto la regarda comme s'il contemplait un ange.

_Ce n'est pas possible… Je… je rêve !_

Sakura émit un petit rire malin et gêné, exactement le même que celui de Tsunade et entra. Pendant une seconde, Naruto ne réagit pas puis transporté de bonheur, il leva son poing serré et fit un entrechat.

"Yeeessss !"

Puis il entra à son tour. A quelques mètres, cachée dans l'ombre du bâtiment voisin, Hinata le regarda disparaître. Ses lèvres se tordaient dans un rictus d'amertume et des larmes brillaient dans ses beaux yeux laiteux.


	5. Plan d'action

Merci à nouveau pour vos reviews ! Alors pour tous ceux qui s'inquiètent du comportement de Sakura envers Naruto( **Arminas **en outre ), pas de panique. Ils ne finiront pas ensemble. C'est simplement pour bien montrer qu'entre eux, ça a changé et qu'éventuellement, ça peut aller plus loin. Mais c'est tout. Le triangle amoureux est maintenant en place. Faut juste amener Naruto à choisir.

**Sukiro :** Merciiii !Sinon dsl mais l'histoire étant déjà écrite, je ne peux pas briser le couple NaruHina qui est le couple de la fic. Si c'est le fait qu'elle soit niaise avec lui qui te gêne, t'inquiète pas, ça va changer. Si c'est autre chose, ben dis le moi, je verrai. Par contre, je n'ai pas l'intention de la mettre avec Néji...

**Snaky: **me voilà rassurée lol non je ne m'inquiétais pas, je suis même flattée. Te remercier pd un moment je vais. ;-)

**Sakony :** ah c'est toi ! ben, nan t'es pas un boulet, j'ai commencé à poster cette fic après que tu aies fait le commentaire donc c'est normal que tu n'aies rien vu je suis contente que tu aimes celle là aussi. Merci bcp à toi

**Natalia : **Sasuke ou Oro ? Aha mystère (moi je c, moi je c). T'as raison, j'adore le suspense et dans cette fic, yen a à revendre. lol

**Deathwings :** à ce que je vois tu l'as déjà lu toi aussi merciiiiii bcp bcp ! c'est vrai que c'est mieux de poster ici, ya pas de coupure avec les commentaires mais les chapitres sont qd même séparés. Dis donc, tu pensais à quel forum ? (tu t'es renseigné ? ah carrément lol )

**Yondaime-sama : **ben en fait, je voulais prendre Tayuya comme pseudo mais il était déjà pris et j'avais pas envie de mettre un truc genre tayuya77 ou 2005 , tu vois ? Et comme Tashiya c'est un nom que j'ai inventé j'étais sûre que personne ne l'aurait pris. t'as raison, au niveau caractère, elles se ressemblent ! kiss

* * *

Chapitre V

Plan d'action

"Parle, Naruto, nous t'écoutons."

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, il y avait six Chunnin et un Hokage. Celle-ci était assise derrière son bureau et regardait avec attention celui qui avait bouleversé sa vie par son entêtement trois ans auparavant. Elle avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne aujourd'hui.

_On dirait le Yondaime réincarné._

Debout derrière son sensei, Sakura fit un sourire à Naruto pour l'encourager. Elle savait qu'il était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles et qu'il répugnait à les annoncer. Mais il le fallait. Naruto jeta un regard à Shikamaru. C'était le seul qui ne lui ait rien dit. Il se demanda pourquoi mais un signe de tête de Néji lui fit remettre la question à plus tard.

"Sasuke se dirige vers Konoha, commença-t-il. Etiez-vous au courant ?"

"Nous savions qu'il était entré au pays du Feu mais pas qu'il venait ici, répondit Tsunade, bien que ça revienne à peu près au même."

"S'agit-il bien de Sasuke et pas d'Orochimaru ? "demanda Néji.

"Sans aucun doute. Je l'ai suivi le temps de m'en assurer."

"Tu l'as suivi ? Sans qu'il te repère ?" demanda Kiba en faisant la moue.

Naruto se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

"Est-ce que tu insinuerais que je n'en suis pas capable ?"

"Loin de moi cette idée", répondit le ninja canin en levant ses mains mais avec un ton qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'il doutait.

Naruto serra les poings mais parvint à garder son calme. Tsunade le remarqua et sourit. C'était probablement le plus gros progrès accompli par le jeune homme. D'un autre côté, ne pas le voir se mettre à brailler devant une provocation était presque déconcertant. A la longue, elle était certaine de regretter cette époque. Elle revint au sujet de départ.

"Comment sais-tu que c'est bien Sasuke ?"

"J'ai reconnu son aura. Quand on s'est battu à la frontière et qu'il est passé au niveau 2, je l'ai distinctement sentie. Et là, je l'ai reconnue : elle est toujours aussi pleine d'ambition et de haine pour Itachi."

"Alors, avança Sakura pleine d'espoir, il y a peut-être une chance… S'il n'a pas changé tant que ça… on peut peut-être le ramener…"

Il hésita.

"Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse revenir indemne de trois ans d'Orochimaru non-stop, répondit-il finalement. S'il est allé le voir déjà, c'est qu'il était désespéré. Le sceau d'Orochimaru est selon lui sa seule chance de devenir fort. Son âme est plus noire qu'avant. Je l'ai vu… je l'ai vu évoluer au niveau 2, comme les quatre du Son. C'était… effrayant. Je ne sais pas quel est son niveau de maîtrise actuel mais dans tous les cas…"

"… c'est pas bon," conclut Kiba.

"Pas vraiment non. Sa puissance a sûrement dû être multipliée par 5 voire par 10 depuis."

"C'est très probable en effet", approuva Tsunade.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? "demanda Tenten.

"Déjà, il faudrait connaître son objectif. Naruto, tu as une idée ?"

"Deux. Soit il vient en éclaireur pour Orochimaru, soit…"

"Soit… ?"

L'amertume se peignit sur le visage du ninja.

"Soit il vient pour moi."

Il y eut un silence puis la voix de Shikamaru retentit :

"C'est aussi ce que je pense. Tu as toujours été son rival et il sait que tu peux largement rivaliser avec lui. Il voudra euh… tester sa nouvelle force."

"Une sorte d'entraînement," lâcha Néji avec dégoût.

"On ne doit pas écarter l'autre hypothèse, intervint Tsunade. Orochimaru a très bien pu le convertir."

"Mais… commença Sakura.

"Je sais ce que vous pensez, tous. Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous n'avez aucune idée de la puissance d'Orochimaru. Sasuke a beau être fort, face à lui et à Kabuto, il ne fait pas le poids. Et rappelez-vous que beaucoup de ninjas se sont ralliés à Orochimaru et lui ont voué leur vie."

"Pas notre faute s'ils sont tarés," avança Kiba.

"Ils se sont ralliés à lui parce qu'ils étaient désespérés et qu'il a donné un sens à leur vie. Il leur a redonné une raison d'exister et l'espoir. C'est dingue mais c'est ainsi."

"Je comprends ce que vous vous voulez dire", murmura Naruto.

Il pensa à Haku. En se mettant au service de Zabuza, il avait cessé d'être seul, il se battait au moins pour quelqu'un, lui était utile. Il avait ainsi trouvé un sens à sa vie. C'était pareil pour Orochimaru sauf que ça allait dans l'autre sens.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? "répéta Tenten.

Tsunade ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

"Je pense que dans tous les cas, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrive au village."

"A la vitesse à laquelle il allait, il sera là demain matin au plus tard, dit Naruto."

"Comment es-tu arrivé avant lui ? "voulut savoir Kiba.

"Je ne me suis pas amusé en chemin," répondit simplement le jeune homme, les lèvres pincées.

Néji ferma les yeux d'horreur. Tenten lui étreignit brièvement le poignet. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Sakura porta la main à sa bouche. Kiba serra les dents de rage et lâcha :

"Hokage-sama, est-il vraiment nécessaire de le ramener en vie ?"

"Faudrait déjà qu'on le batte, objecta Tenten. Si Naruto dit vrai, on n'est pas de taille !"

"Parle pour toi, répliqua tranquillement Shikamaru. Si on fait ce qu'il faut, on peut y arriver. Il faut vouloir, c'est tout. Sois pas défaitiste comme ça."

Naruto, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle intervention de la part de Shikamaru, avala sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. En souriant, Kiba lui tapa dans le dos. Quand il eut repris son souffle, Naruto regarda Shikamaru, toujours abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle volonté dans sa voix. Et de toutes évidences, l'intelligent ninja en était conscient car il souriait d'un air amusé. Kiba se pencha alors vers Naruto et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Je t'expliquerai. Tu vas voir, c'est assez cocasse."

"Shikamaru, reprit Tsunade que ces interruptions intempestives commençaient à lasser, tu iras. Mais en tant que stratège, pas comme leader. Dix ANBU sont prêts à agir. Néji, va les prévenir."

"Bien."

Il sortit.

"Naruto, je te charge de composer une équipe de six pour les accompagner."

"Entendu."

"Dès que vous êtes prêts, partez. Et soyez prudents."

"Bien, Hokage-sama", répondirent les jeunes ninjas.

Ils sortirent tous mais quand ce fut le tour de Naruto, Tsunade le retint par l'épaule.

"Attends, Naruto. J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Elle ferma la porte de son bureau.

"Ecoute, je sais ce que Sasuke représente pour toi, mais aujourd'hui, tu es chef d'équipe et il se peut que…"

Elle s'arrêta comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Mais Naruto savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il hocha la tête.

"Je sais, dit-il."

"Tu en seras capable ?"

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

"Il le faudra bien."


	6. Les boucliers s'abaissent

Une fois de plus, merci à tous pour les reviews ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Shika ? Rien de très extraordinaire malheureusement... mais vous verrez bien. **Kaorulabelle**, non pas de yaoi en vue. **Tsunade-sama**, très chère vous ici ? c'est très gentil à toi de me mettre un chti comm, merci

et maintenant la suite

* * *

Chapitre VI

Les boucliers s'abaissent

_Te voilà…_

Caché dans l'ombre, sans bouger, sans un bruit, le prédateur vient d'apercevoir sa proie. Il l'a attendue, il l'a traquée et maintenant, il la tient. L'heure est proche où il pourra enfin assouvir son désir de tuer. Et cette proie n'est qu'un prélude avant la véritable cible.

Le vent soulève à peine ses cheveux. La fraîcheur du bois n'adoucit pas la haine qui lui brûle de plus en plus le cœur. Immobile comme une pierre, silencieux comme une tombe, il attend. Il attend, comme c'est prévu. Et quand il jaillira, ce sera la fin.

Naruto sortit du pavillon de Tsunade. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne le ravissait pas du tout. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait. Depuis ce combat, cette question résonnait dans son esprit. Mais il avait eu beau y réfléchir, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus le temps. Il fallait décider.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les maisons, les échoppes, les enfants qui courraient dans la rue, le soleil et le vent, tout ce qu'il voyait était pour lui aussi précieux que l'un de ses amis. Si Sasuke venait à détruire tout cela, alors il en viendrait vraiment à le haïr et même à aller plus loin.

_Voilà que je raisonne comme un Hokage maintenant ! C'est plutôt bon signe._

"Naruto ?"

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna. Kiba le fixait, un sourcil levé.

"Qui choisis-tu pour la mission ?"

"Tu sais que t'es pas con, comme mec ? Ce genre de question, c'est le meilleur moyen de me forcer à te prendre dans l'équipe."

"Je veux venir. J'ai progressé. Avec Akamaru, on peut…"

"Kiba…"

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu n'as rien à me prouver. Rien du tout. Je voulais que tu viennes de toutes façons."

Kiba parut surpris puis il sourit d'un air malin.

"Je craignais en te voyant revenir de retrouver le gamin bruyant et intenable que tu étais…"

"En revenant ici, je craignais de retrouver le mecà l'odeur de chien mouillé et au goût de charogne que tu étais, répliqua Naruto du tac au tac. A ce niveau là, je sais pas si ça a changé mais pour ce qui est de l'odeur, tu as progressé effectivement !"

Les sourcils de Kiba se froncèrent à tel point qu'ils finirent par former un accent circonflexe à l'envers. Il serra les dents et écarquilla les yeux. Pendant un moment, il eut une expression de colère si intense que Naruto crut qu'il allait devoir dire adieu à toutes ses dents de devant. Mais finalement, Kiba se mit à rire.

"Tu n'as pas changé tant que ça, sourit-il. C'est bien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné à manger à Akamaru pour qu'il devienne aussi gros ? Pas des croquettes, c'est pas possible."

"Non, non, maintenant, je le nourris au poulet."

"Au poulet ? Quel gâchis ! Pourquoi tu lui donnes pas des ramen au porc tant que tu y es !"

_S'il me répond une connerie, je lui défonce le nez._

"Oh non, pas des ramen, répondit Kiba de son ton le plus sérieux. C'est mauvais pour la digestion."

"Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ya rien de mieux."

"Oui, oui, et c'est pour ça que tu m'as pété à la gueule l'autre jour ! La vache, ça m'a tué les narines, je m'en souviens encore."

Naruto rougit violemment.

"J'étais sous pression… "marmonna-t-il.

"Ah ben ça, je te le fais pas dire. Tu veux un conseil ? Oublie les ramen, vieux."

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de Shikamaru ?" demanda Naruto espérant ainsi changer de sujet.

Kiba éclata à nouveau de rire.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi il est si motivé maintenant, pas vrai ?"

"Ben ouais."

"Tu le croiras jamais…"

"Quoi ?"

Mais manifestement, Kiba ne semblait pas pressé de révéler la cause de la soudaine motivation de Shikamaru.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, dit-il, il n'aimerait pas que je t'en parle."

"Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?"

"Parce que même si pas mal de gens sont au courant, il préfère rester discret."

"Je ne suis pas un cafteur ! protesta Naruto, indigné. Pour qui tu me prends ?"

"Je suis obligé de répondre ?"

"Dis-moi !"

"Eh bien en fait…"

Il fit une pause et regarda ailleurs, en ayant l'air de réfléchir. A bout de nerfs, Naruto poussa un cri d'exaspération.

"Raahh ! Mais tu vas accoucher oui ?"

"Oh ça va. Disons qu'en fait…"

Il s'arrêta à nouveau.

_Je vais le tuer ! _songea Naruto en serrant les poings.

Mais au moment précis où il allait lui éclater une ou deux dents, Kiba reprit :

"Disons que sa relation avec Témari a changé pas mal de choses."

Naruto fut si abasourdi qu'il se figea en plein mouvement, le bras en l'air et cligna des yeux plusieurs secondes sans réagir. Comment ! Il avait sûrement du mal comprendre.

"Avec… avec qui ?" murmura-t-il la voix méconnaissable.

"Témari. La ninja du sable avec le grand éventail. Tu sais, la sœur de Gaara…"

"Naaaaaaaaaniiiiiii ?"

"Crie pas comme un porc comme ça, j'ai l'impression de revoir le gamin d'il y a trois ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es choqué ?"

"Mais… mais… Témari… avec Shikamaru… attends, faut que je réalise… Mais… ça fait longtemps ?"

Kiba réfléchi un moment.

"Ça fera un an et demi dans un mois."

"Naaaaaniiii ? Tant que ça ? Alors là, je suis sur le cul !"

"Du moment que t'es pas sous pression…"

Naruto était si stupéfait qu'il ne fit pas attention à la remarque. Comment un type comme Shikamaru pouvait-il avoir séduit une fille comme Témari ? Certes, ils s'étaient combattus mais ça ne suffisait pas à former un couple. Dans le cas contraire, il serait avec Sakura depuis un bout de temps !

"Mais… comment… comment ça s'est fait ?"

"Reprend-toi mon vieux, tu vas te faire dessus si tu continues comme ça. En fait, c'est après la mission avec les quatre du Son. Témari était venue secourir Shika, tu te souviens ?"

"Euh… ouais."

"Eh ben il faut croire que ça a été l'élément déclencheur parce qu'à partir de ce jour, Shika est parti de plus en plus en solitaire. Et puis un jour, on l'a suivi et on l'a retrouvé en train de discuter avec Témari. Apparemment, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils se voyaient. Oh, au début, j'étais aussi surpris que toi et surtout je ne le prenais pas trop au sérieux : Shikamaru n'en parlait jamais et quand on était avec lui et qu'elle était là, ils ne montraient aucun signe d'amitié dérivante, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce n'est devenu officiel que bien plus tard."

"J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un type comme lui se trouverait quelqu'un."

"Tu sais, il a été le premier surpris. Mais il n'a pas pu y échapper pour autant."

"Elle habite chez lui ?"

"Eho, t'enflamme pas ! Ils sont ensemble, pas mariés !"

"Apparemment, elle a une bonne influence sur lui…"

"Oh oui. Il est beaucoup plus énergique qu'avant mais il ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant trop tôt. C'est presque malgré lui qu'il a sermonné Tenten tout à l'heure. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte ! C'est sorti naturellement."

"Ouah. Et elle ?"

"C'est une fille. Elle réfléchit plus. Ils s'équilibrent en fait. C'est bien. Ah, Néji revient !"

Naruto se retourna. Le jeune Hyuuga venait en effet de réapparaître, entouré de dix ANBU, certains avec le long manteau, d'autre sans. Il les regarda en se promettant de porter le même masque très bientôt. Il dit :

"Néji, tu viens."

"Je te suis."

"Kiba, va chercher Shino. Je veux qu'il vienne."

"J'y vais."

"Où est Shikamaru ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui tandis que Kiba s'éloignait en courant.

"Je suis là", répondit la voix traînante du Chunnin.

Naruto le dévisagea, amusé. Effectivement, rien ne laissait croire qu'il était amoureux. S'il n'avait pas été au courant, il n'aurait absolument rien remarqué. Il sourit :

"Shikamaru, tu viens aussi. J'ai besoin de tes conseils."

"Pas de problème. Il manque un membre. Qui prends-tu ?"

Naruto réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas emmener Tenten. Il connaissait son mode d'attaque : à supposé qu'il ait évolué, il restait malgré tout une bien piètre carte. Et Lee n'était bon qu'en taïjutsu. Les combats à distance étaient exclus pour lui. Il vit alors Sakura s'approcher et se mordit les lèvres.

"Je veux venir, Naruto", commença la jeune fille d'un ton ferme.

"Je t'ai dit pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu viennes."

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider !"

"Si justement ! répliqua le jeune homme en haussant le ton. C'est à moi, je suis chef d'équipe ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta vie : s'il t'arrivait malheur, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais !"

"Mais moi, c'est pareil ! cria presque Sakura sur le même ton. Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Pas maintenant alors que je viens juste de te retrouver !"

Ils se turent, brusquement conscients que tout le monde les écoutait et les regardait. Des rires s'élevèrent de derrière les masques des ANBU. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Néji. Ce dernier faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu mais son sourire démentait son attitude. Naruto se gratta la gorge, extrêmement gêné. De son côté, Sakura s'était immédiatement ressaisie.

"Je veux venir, reprit-elle d'un ton posé et ferme. Je suis une ninja médicale maintenant. Mon rôle est d'intervenir sur le terrain. Tsunade-sensei m'a dit que j'en étais capable. Si vous êtes blessés, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous et qui peut-être vous sauverai la vie. Naruto, laisse-moi venir. Tu auras besoin de moi et tu le sais. Tu es leader, reste objectif. Il te faut un ninja médical dans l'équipe."

Naruto la regarda, mi contrarié mi étonné. La petite fille qui lui aurait tapé dessus pour le convaincre il y a trois ans argumentait à présent de façon intelligente et organisée. Il n'en fut que plus charmé.

"D'accord", murmura-t-il.

Le sourire rayonnant que lui lança Sakura chamboula son cœur. En contemplant ses beaux yeux, ses sublimes yeux verts où brillaient à nouveau la vie et l'espoir, il songea qu'il n'y avait pas plus belle fille au monde. Mais au même moment, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai ; car dans son esprit, c'était l'image d'Hinata, et non celle de Sakura, qui venait de s'imposer à lui.

* * *

Vala, la suite très bientôt ! Je sais, les chapitres sont courts mais ils vont s'allonger au fut et à mesure. Si vous avez aimé, ou même si vous avez pas aimé, ben dites-le moi. Et surtout si vous avez des suggestions, allez-y ! 


	7. C'est parti !

Une fois de plus, merci pour vos reviews !

**renia : **je te souhaite une chute de météorites sur le crâne (on reconnait les fans de smallville ). Tu peux avoir honte en effet ! Muahaha, j'adore faire genre je suis une dure ... No comment héhé. Fan d'Itachi toi aussi ? c'est vrai qu'il est classe ce personnage. d'ailleurs... nan je dis rien hihihi ! Merci à toi !

**Sakoni : **ah oui ce dialogue m'a beaucoup amusée. Pour tout dire je me marrais toute seule devant mon PC (hum hum) sur certaines répliques. C'est pa toujours évident de faire un dialogue spontanné mais celui là je l'aime bien. Merci

**Merenwen : **Gaara, fils unique ? Va falloir m'expliquer, j'avais jamais compris ça comme ça. C'est le dernier de la famille donc que sa mère soit morte en le mettant au monde ne change rien au fait que Témari soit sa soeur... Fin bref, merci pour ton review ! Le couple Témari/Shika plait apparemment mais hélas, je ne le développerai pas dans cette fic. Là, c'est Naruto/Hinata. tout est centré sur leur relation.

**Pitchoufle : **contente que ça te plaise (yeux en coeur hihihi). Pour tes deux suggestions, je pense pouvoir y répondre ;-) mais tu verras par toi même. Bonnes vacances !

Et merci à Arminas, Cassy chan, Kirua et underphoenix !

* * *

Chapitre VII

C'est parti !

_Hinata…_

Quel mufle il avait été ! Il l'avait plantée au milieu de la rue sans même lui dire merci ou au revoir. Bel exemple de politesse ! Un peu ennuyé, Naruto choisit pourtant de remettre à plus tard cette pensée. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il fallait partir. Regardant autour de lui, il réalisa que tout le monde était là : les dix ANBU, Sakura, Néji, Shikamaru… Ah non ! Kiba et Shino n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Le chef des ANBU s'approcha de lui.

"Je m'appelle Raidou, dit-il d'une voix grave. Je dirige les ANBU ici présents. Nous nous déploierons en cercle autour de votre formation afin de vous protéger des risques majeurs pendant le trajet."

"Très bien, répondit Naruto, agréablement surpris du ton respectueux du dénommé Raidou. J'espère que Kiba et Shino ne vont pas tarder… Ah ! Revoilà Kib…"

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. Le ninja canin venait de revenir accompagné, non pas de Shino mais de…

"Kiba, marmonna Naruto, où est Shino ? C'est qui elle ?"

"Euh… en fait, Shino était en train de s'entraîner avec Hinata chez elle et Hiashi-sama n'a pas voulu que je les dérange."

En entendant cela, Néji fut envahi par le soulagement et la rage. Il était content qu'Hinata ne reste finalement pas toute seule mais d'un autre côté, penser qu'un autre que lui entraînait sa cousine le vexait un peu. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que Kiba la choisisse, elle ?

"J'allais repartir et je suis tombée sur Tashiya, continuait Kiba. Je me suis dit qu'elle ferait un excellent membre."

"Je suis Chunnin et mon sensei m'a dit que je pouvais prétendre au grade de Jounin, expliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux courts et rouges en voyant la moue dubitative de Naruto. Je suis assez forte en genjutsu et je suis spécialisée dans les ninjutsus terrestres."

"Ninjutsus terrestres ? "répéta Naruto, soudain intéressé.

Il se tourna vers Shikamaru.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça peut être utile en cas d'attaque non localisées…"

"Je suis d'accord, répondit l'autre. Elle peut constituer un très bon atout."

"Merci", sourit la dénommée Tashiya.

Elle se tourna vers Néji qui ne semblait pas très heureux.

"Eh bien, Hyuuga, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu as peur ?"

Néji resta impassible et haussa un sourcil dans une attitude de parfait mépris.

"Ah non, je sais ! C'est parce que tu es vexé qu'un autre que toi entraîne ta chère cousine, pas vrai ?"

Cette fois, Néji eut beau concentrer toutes ses forces à ne pas trahir sa contrariété, il en fut incapable et lui décocha un regard meurtrier. Le pire avec elle, c'était qu'elle tombait tout le temps juste. Comment elle s'y prenait, mystère, mais le fait est qu'elle savait toucher ses points sensibles. Ses poings se contractèrent malgré lui. Il lança un regard furieux à Shikamaru qui comprit aussitôt et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Naruto. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et lança à Tashiya :

"Ecoute euh… Si c'est pour faire des remarques de ce genre, tu peux partir direct. Ce que je veux dans mon équipe, ce sont des membres qui soient complémentaires et soudés. J'ai pris Kiba, Néji, Shikamaru et Sakura parce que je sais comment ils fonctionnent et ce dont ils sont capables. Toi, je te prends parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors si tu veux rester, évite de cracher ton venin trop souvent."

Un long silence suivit ce discours. Tashiya regarda Naruto comme si elle venait se prendre une gifle en pleine figure mais elle finit par baisser les yeux. En revanche, tous les autres le regardaient, impressionnés. Néji sentit une vague d'infinie reconnaissance pour Naruto envahir son cœur.

_J'y crois pas… Il a rabattu le clapet à Tashiya ! _

Rayonnant de fierté, Naruto sourit. Enfin, on le respectait ! Pas trop tôt. Il fit signe à ses équipiers de se rassembler autour de lui et prenant un kunai, il traça des croix sur le sol.

"Voilà, dit-il en montrant la première, ici, ce sera toi Kiba. Je reprends la stratégie de Shikamaru. Avec Akamaru, tu détecteras les éventuels obstacles."

"D'accord."

"Ensuite, derrière, il y aura Shikamaru et moi. En fonction de ce que Kiba nous annoncera, on décidera de la marche à suivre. Parce que je reconnais que Shikamaru prenddes meilleurs décisions que moi !"

Shikamaru sourit.

"Derrière nous, il y aura Sakura et toi là… euh… comment tu t'appelles déjà ?"

"Tashiya", marmonna la jeune fille, toujours vexée.

"Tashiya ? Ok, donc Sakura et Grincheuse, vous serez derrière nous. En cas de problème, vous êtes au milieu du groupe. Sakura, tu pourras intervenir rapidement pour soigner les blessés et Grincheuse aura un rayon d'action optimal pour protéger les autres. Compris ?"

"Oui, répondit Sakura, très sérieusement.

Mmmm, "grogna Tashiya.

"Et derrière, ce sera Néji. Tu fais la même chose que la dernière fois."

"D'accord."

"Les ANBU seront déployés en cercle autour de nous. En théorie, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve Sasuke, il n'y aura pas de problème. Vous avez tous compris ?"

Chacun hocha la tête. Par acquis de conscience, Naruto se tourna vers le chef des ANBU :

"La formation vous convient ?"

"On s'en contentera," répondit Raidou.

Sakura se demanda s'il était ironique mais le ton du ninja était dépourvu de tout sarcasme. Elle jeta un regard anxieux à Naruto. Sa veine temporale était brusquement ressortie et sa respiration s'était accélérée de manière inquiétante mais Néji posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Immédiatement, le ninja se détendit. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Raidou. Celui-ci leva son bras et dit d'une voix forte :

"En route !"

Il y eut quelques détonations et une seconde plus tard, tous avaient disparu. Appuyée sur un mur du pavillon principal, Tsunade les avait regardé s'en aller, un malaise croissant au niveau de l'estomac.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" demanda-t-elle.

Un homme grand et mince, à la chevelure argentée et à l'air endormi sortit de l'ombre. Son bandeau masquait son œil gauche. Il s'approcha d'elle et croisa les bras.

"Il se pourrait que ce soit un piège d'Orochimaru. Si c'est le cas, j'ai bien peur que dix ANBU ne suffisent pas. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis assez inquiet. Naruto et tous ceux qui l'accompagnent seront capables de combattre Sasuke mais Sakura…"

"Elle est devenue forte", interrompit Tsunade.

"Je sais mais je doute qu'elle puisse surmonter ses sentiments si elle est confrontée à lui. Le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant trois ans ne rendra l'émotion que plus vivace quand elle le reverra."

Tsunade le dévisagea, le visage soucieux.

"J'étais tellement confiante quand il est arrivé, murmura-t-elle. Quand je le regarde, c'est incroyable mais tous mes doutes s'envolent. Mais à présent, l'inquiétude m'envahit, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"Moi aussi."

"Kakashi, que feriez-vous à ma place ?"

"Envoyez un autre ninja médical et un Jounin pour l'accompagner. En cas de problème, le médecin interviendra directement pour limiter les dégâts et le Jounin aidera ou reviendra ici nous avertir."

"Mais tous les ninjas médicaux sont en mission en ce moment…"

"Non, vous oubliez quelqu'un."

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tsunade.

"Vous parlez de…"

"Oui."

"Dans ce cas je crois que le Jounin à envoyer est tout désigné."

"En effet."

"Dites leur de partir tout de suite."

Kakashi disparut aussitôt. Tsunade soupira et regarda le ciel. Il était encore bleu mais au loin des nuages noirs commençaient à s'amonceler et le jour déclinant leur donnait une teinte sang. Derrière l'Hokage, un corbeau croassa. Une bise froide souleva les longs cheveux blonds. Tout était annonciateur de troubles. Tsunade ferma les yeux, se raccrochant à la seule chose qui pour elle incarnait encore l'espoir.

_Naruto, je compte sur toi…_


	8. Au feu !

Une fois de plus, merci pour vos reviews ! Qui sont les deux Jounins envoyés en renfort ? vous le saurez... au prochain épisode ! muahahah ! en attendant, à partir de maintenant, des chapitres plus longs et surtout, de l'action et du suspens ! voilà voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VIII

Au feu !

Ils étaient partis depuis maintenant sept heures. La nuit était tombée. Le paysage défilait à une vitesse hallucinante. Les arbres, les branches, les feuilles et les racines en paraissaient flous. Le rythme imposé par les ANBU était tel que même Kiba réputé pour son endurance avait du mal à garder son souffle. Derrière lui, Shikamaru et Sakura peinaient à maintenir l'allure. S'en apercevant, Naruto lança à Raidou qui progressait en tête de formation :

"Raidou-san ! Ralentissez un peu !"

"Nous n'avons pas le temps ! lui répliqua le ninja. Nous devons intercepter Uchiwa Sasuke le plus vite et le plus loin possible du village. Nous nous rapprochons, tenez bon !"

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Sakura. La jeune fille avait le visage tiré par l'épuisement mais la détermination était toujours dans ses yeux. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Un peu soucieux, Naruto hocha cependant la tête et se concentra sur sa course. De son côté, Néji se félicitait d'être placé derrière Tashiya. Dans le cas contraire, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle lui aurait rabattu les oreilles de sarcasmes et de critiques, comme à son habitude. Mais depuis le sermon de Naruto, elle s'était montrée étonnamment réservée. En fait, elle ne l'avait plus ouvert depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Tout à coup, Kiba se retourna vers Naruto et Shikamaru.

"Je crois qu'il nous a repérés. Sa trajectoire est de plus en plus aléatoire. Et en plus…"

Il huma l'air.

"Il masque son odeur. Je commence à perdre sa trace !"

"C'est impossible ! s'écria Naruto. Comment pourrait-il… ?"

"Genjutsu, répondit Shikamaru. C'est une possibilité."

"Arrêtez-vous !" cria alors Raidou.

Immédiatement, toute la formation stoppa. L'obscurité était quasi-totale. Si Sakura savait exactement où se trouvait Tashiya, elle distinguait mal Néji. Quant à Kiba, c'était à peine si elle apercevait sa haute silhouette. Elle entendit Raidou donner des ordres à deux de ses hommes :

"Explorez les environs dans un rayon de trois kilomètres et revenez."

On entendit les deux ANBU sauter de branches en branches puis le bruit de leurs pas décrût et enfin disparut.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Raidou-san ?" murmura Naruto.

"Nous ne détectons plus seulement Sasuke. D'autres présences apparaissent et disparaissent régulièrement. Ils essaient de nous embrouiller."

"Mais Sasuke était sensé être seul," fit Kiba d'une voix où perçait légèrement l'anxiété.

"Ce sont peut-être des clones d'ombre, avança Shikamaru. Des clones qu'il crée et détruit pour nous dérouter."

"C'est très probable, approuva Raidou. Quoi qu'il en soit, restez sur vos gardes. Quelque chose rode aux alentours."

Kiba hocha la tête et se mit en garde, Akamaru à ses côtés dont les poils s'étaient dressés. Naruto se concentra intensément et commença à accumuler du chakra dans ses mains. Shikamaru fit de même. Derrière eux, Tashiya ferma les yeux et tint ses mains prêtes à former des signes. En queue de file, Néji activa son Byakugan et commença à diffuser du chakra dans son angle mort. Le silence était absolu. Chacun tendait ses sens au maximum. Presque étouffés par l'absence de bruits, tendus par l'obscurité, ils étaient aux prises avec une atmosphère des plus oppressantes. Aucun bruit, aucun murmure. Même le vent semblait s'être arrêté de souffler. Le silence devenait assourdissant ; à tel point que Sakura en eut le vertige et manqua de tomber de la branche d'arbre où elle se trouvait. Et soudain, alors que leurs nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher, une lumière écarlate éblouissante explosa juste à côté d'eux, accompagnée d'une forte onde choc. Aveuglés, les bras devant les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière, les jeunes ninjas eurent toutes les peines du monde à ne pas dégringoler de leur perchoir. Protégés par leur masque, les ANBU ne bougèrent pas. Mais la seconde d'après, ils saisissaient vivement chacun un Chunnin et décollaient dans les airs, les sauvant in extremis. Car ce qu'ils avaient pris pour de la lumière s'était révélé être un embrasement soudain des arbres alentours. En quelques secondes, tout s'enflamma. La température grimpa en flèche. Des flammes jaillirent du sol et se lancèrent à la poursuite des ninjas qui durent accélérer le rythme de leur course.

"Faut les éteindre !" cria Kiba.

"T'es drôle, toi ! lui répliqua Sakura. Et avec quoi ? Tu vois de l'eau quelque part ?"

Se retournant, Néji réalisa que les langues de feu prenaient progressivement la forme de dragons.

_C'est pas un feu normal ! C'est un ninjutsu de feu combiné à une attaque d'air ! _

Dans leur nouvelle forme, les flammes redoublèrent de vitesse. A plusieurs reprises, Naruto sentit le brasier lui lécher le dos.

_Maintenant je comprends pourquoi on dit « avoir le feu aux fesses » quand on est pressé ! Là tout de suite, je ne trouve rien de plus expressif ! _

Epuisée, la respiration haletante, Tashiya leva soudain la tête et sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

_Oh putain !_

"Attention ! hurla-t-elle. Au dessus !"

Tous levèrent la tête simultanément et blêmirent. Les arbres semblaient avoir décidé de tous s'écrouler sur eux au même moment et s'abattaient à une vitesse effrayante.

_C'est une conspiration végétale ! _eut le temps de songer Naruto avant de ne plus ressentir qu'une terreur qui le paralysa presque.

_Je doute de m'en sortir avec un doigt cassé cette fois,_ pensait de son côté Shikamaru. _Merde ! J'aurais bien voulu la revoir quand même…_

"Rassemblez-vous autour de moi ! cria alors Tashiya, interrompant les pensées plutôt morbides de ses compagnons. Vite !"

Elle avait hésité jusque là mais à présent, elle n'avait plus le choix. C'était cette technique ou la mort. Elle venait en effet de réaliser avec effroi que les ANBU avaient disparu. Les autres ne se firent pas prier et se groupèrent autour d'elle dans un élan d'espoir soudain. Tashiya forma précipitamment plusieurs signes et tombant à genoux, elle frappa le sol de ses deux mains.

DOTON BOUCLIER DIVIN DE GAIA !

Aussitôt, des ondes de chakra jaillirent de ses mains et s'élargirent comme des ronds d'eau. Un épais mur de terre s'éleva alors du sol jusqu'à former un globe autour et au-dessus d'eux. A peine se fut-il formé que les arbres s'abattirent à grand fracas dessus. Le sol et les murs tremblèrent. Sous le choc, Tashiya poussa un cri étouffé, le visage ruisselant de sueur. Naruto, Sakura, Néji, Shikamaru et Kiba regardèrent leur coéquipière, partagés entre le soulagement et la crainte. La pression à soutenir était gigantesque : maintenir une couche de chakra suffisante tout autour du globe afin d'empêcher son effondrement était prodigieusement difficile. Ses forces disparaissaient à toute vitesse mais la pression elle ne diminuait pas. Certes, les arbres ne tombaient plus, mais la température restait très élevée. Si elle cessait d'émettre du chakra, ils se transformaient tous en chips desséchées la minute qui suivait. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas trahir son état d'épuisement mais aussi sa terreur qui augmentait de seconde en seconde.

"J'pourrai pas… lâcha-t-elle les mâchoires crispées. J'en peux plus…"

"Tiens bon ! "répondit Naruto, sortant la première phrase d'encouragement qui lui vint à l'esprit mais réalisant tout de suite après qu'il n'y avait pas plus ridicule en cet instant précis.

Pensée confirmée par Sakura qui lui dit en s'agenouillant près de Tashiya :

"Tais-toi Naruto. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde !"

Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche et sortit une capsule de verre qu'elle ouvrit. Une minuscule pilule rouge tomba dans ses doigts. Elle l'approcha de la bouche de Tashiya.

"Avale ça. Ça va te redonner des forces."

Tashiya ouvrit tant bien que mal la bouche et avala la pilule. Presque immédiatement, elle sentit une immense puissance déferler en elle. Elle se redressa et renforça la protection de chakra. La fatigue avait disparu de son visage. A présent, ses yeux étincelaient à nouveau tandis qu'elle fixait Sakura.

"Merci, "murmura-t-elle.

"Je t'en prie. Je suis faite pour ça. Après tout, tu nous as sauvé la vie avec ce bouclier."

"Impressionnant," ajouta Néji.

Tashiya se tourna vers lui. Pendant une infime fraction de seconde, il crut voir de la joie dans ses yeux mais presque aussitôt, sa voix claqua comme un fouet dans ses oreilles.

"C'est la première fois que quelqu'un te sauve la mise, pas vrai Hyuuga ? Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être complètement démuni face au danger quand on est soit disant « un génie » ?"

Eberlué de l'entendre lui parler sur ce ton alors qu'ils venaient tous de frôler la mort, Néji en demeura muet de rage. Pour une fois qu'il avait décidé d'être gentil avec elle, elle s'obstinait à le traiter comme un gamin ! Il s'efforça de garder son calme, conscient que ça n'arrangerait rien.

"Si ton but est de te mettre en valeur, Tashiya, commence déjà par la fermer plus souvent ! lui répliqua-t-il froidement. Je t'assure que tu serais beaucoup plus appréciée si tu comprenais enfin que plus tu me rabaisses et plus tu te rends ridicule."

Tashiya devint blême de rage mais fut incapable de trouver la moindre perfidie à renvoyer. Elle se contenta donc de marmonner dans ses dents :

"Prétentieux."

Aussi furieux qu'elle mais prenant bien soin de ne pas le montrer, Néji lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna autant que possible d'elle. Shikamaru posa sa main contre la paroi du bouclier.

"La température descend. Je pense que c'est bon, Tashiya."

"Très bien."

La jeune fille retira ses mains. Immédiatement, le globe de terre disparut. Regardant autour d'eux, les six ninjas eurent le souffle coupé. Tout le paysage alentour était dévasté, calciné dans un rayon de trois kilomètres. Un peu partout, de la fumée s'élevait, vestige du terrible brasier. Plusieurs cadavres d'animaux gisaient sur le sol et une odeur de chair brûlée régnait dans l'atmosphère. Kiba se détourna, secoué d'un haut le cœur. A côté de lui, Akamaru gémit doucement. Atterrée, Sakura porta les mains à sa bouche. Sasuke-kun était-il responsable de ce désastre ? Etait-il donc devenu si fort ? Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Sasuke serait capable de réduire le village de Konoha en cendres en quelques heures à cette allure. Soudain, une brindille craqua tout prêt et Raidou apparut.

"Où vous étiez ? lui demanda furieusement Naruto. On a failli se faire cramer le cul !"

"Je peux en dire autant, répondit calmement le ninja. Mais nous n'avons pas eu autant de chances que vous…"

La colère de Naruto disparut aussitôt. Derrière Raidou, cinq ANBU venaient d'arriver, portant quatre cadavres brûlés.

"J'ai utilisé à peu près la même technique que vous, expliqua le commandant ANBU, mais la protection s'est formée avant que nous soyons tous dedans. Le feu a été plus rapide qu'eux…"

Un silence abattu et désolé s'installa. Sakura se mordit les lèvres. D'après l'état des corps, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, en effet. Tout ça pour… pour sauver un garçon qui ne pouvait peut-être plus l'être !

Shikamaru contemplait les corps sans oser regarder Raidou. Lui qui avait failli perdre tous ses compagnons trois ans auparavant, il n'osait imaginer ce que devait ressentir le chef ANBU. Avoir des vies sur la conscience… Y avait-il quelque chose de comparable à cette douleur ?

Kiba tremblait de rage. Ce spectacle le mettait hors de lui. Peu importe ce qu'en auraient dit les autres, si Sasuke était arrivé à ce moment là, il l'aurait éventré sur place sans la moindre sommation !

Tashiya se rapprocha inconsciemment de Raidou. La vue des quatre corps la remplissait de chagrin. Elle avait sauvé la vie de ses équipiers. Raidou-san n'avait pas réussi. Elle ressentit une immense vague de compassion pour lui. S'il avait enlevé son masque, elle était certaine que l'on verrait des larmes couler sur son visage.

Néji activa son Byakugan et fut rempli d'effroi. Les ANBU avaient également été consumés de l'intérieur. Leurs organes étaient presque totalement calcinés. Quelle horreur. Tant de cruauté…

Ils gardaient tous un silence respectueux quand un rire glacial retentit derrière eux. Un rire tel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu. Un rire froid, dénué de toute humanité.

"Ah ! J'en ai quand même eu quelques uns ! Je commençais à croire que ce joli feu de joie n'avait servi à rien !"

La cruauté de son ton les pétrifia sur place. Lentement ils se retournèrent. L'homme qui venait de parler était encapuchonné dans un long manteau noir et rouge qui maintenait son visage dans l'ombre. A travers son Byakugan, Néji vit du chakra noir s'échapper de chacun de ses membres. La peur lui noua la gorge. Qui était-il ? Etait-ce…

"Sasuke ? appela Naruto. C'est toi ?"

L'homme releva la tête ; et à travers l'obscurité de sa capuche, on distingua alors nettement deux pupilles rouges tâchées de trois fleurs noires.


	9. Confession sous la lune

**Koarulabelle : **tu oserais faire une chose pareille ? tu oserais me tuer ? (yeux larmoyants) aies pitié pour une pauvre fanficeuse qui ne demande qu'à être aimée... Muahahaah. Une fois de plus, merci pour ta review

**Arminas : **tu trouves que ça fait final fantasy ? je peux pas te dire, je connais pas du tout. Mais je trouvais ça crédible étant donné que c'est le même jutsu que Jiroubou avec le kekkai sauf que le but change. Ici le but est purement défensif.

**Sakoni : **je suis toujours ravie d'avoir un review de ta part très chère merci de jouer le jeu ! ça ne m'étonne pas que Tashiya te plaise :-p et puis je trouvais ça plus intéressant de mettre Néji plutôt qu'avec Tenten ou autre, pas très original. Merciiii à toi !

**Natalia : **aha ! alors c'est qui c'est qui ? moi je sais, nananèreuh ! quant aux deux ninjas... euh je sais plus dans quel chap c'est révélé héhé (vachement sérieux) mais ce sera pas dans celui là, désolée... Tu sais pourquoi je poste vite ? tout simplement car cette fic est terminée. Mercii beaucoup !

**Yondaime-sama : **aha ! revoilà mon lecteur de NF ! ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir un comm de ta part. Merci, je t'adore Pour "A la recherche de Gaara" euh... je dois dire que je suis un peu en panne, j'ai posté le dernier chap mais bon... fin bref

**Merenwen : **héhé le manteau rouge et noir est là exprès pour semer le doute. Tu pourras formuler un début d'hypothèse à la fin de ce chap je pense ;-) Pour les anbu ouais c'est cruel mais si je veux mettre les actions de nos héros en valeur, pas le choix ! (la sadique lol)

Merci aussi à **underphoenix**

Ce chapitre est fait pour brouiller un peu les pistes mais ça devrait pas être trop dur de deviner... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre IX

Confession sous la lune

Il faisait nuit noire à Konoha. La plupart des magasins étaient fermés mais la lumière diffusée par certains bars éclairait malgré tout les rues. Il faisait un peu froid mais Hinata n'y prêtait pas attention. Peu lui importait qu'il fasse froid ou chaud : d'ordinaire, quand elle pensait à Naruto, elle se sentait gagnée par une douce langueur qui la rendait indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Mais aujourd'hui, la sensation était différente. Au fond de son cœur, elle sentait la morsure légère mais ferme de la jalousie. L'image de Sakura embrassant Naruto et lui, transporté de bonheur lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Jamais il n'avait eu ce sourire avec elle. Elle, dans son esprit, elle était restée la petite fille timide et étrange. Elle, elle n'avait jamais osé l'embrasser. Sakura était tellement plus affirmée, plus forte, plus séduisante, plus…

"Hinata ?"

La voix légèrement inquiète de Shino la tira de ses pensées. Tout à coup, elle se souvint. Après leur entraînement, ils étaient allés faire un tour dehors. Ils avaient parlé. Un peu, pas beaucoup. Ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre très expansifs. Pourtant, Hinata se sentait bien avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et inversement. Depuis trois ans, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il était devenu son confident. Et ce soir, elle éprouvait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

"Excuse-moi Shino-kun, murmura-t-elle. Je… j'étais ailleurs."

Shino hocha la tête sans répondre. En trois ans, lui aussi avait grandi. Pas autant que Kiba mais il dépassait tout de même Hinata de dix centimètres. Ses cheveux plus courts se dressaient toujours sur sa tête, retenus par son bandeau. Chunnin comme la plupart de ses amis, il avait renoncé à son ancienne tenue à large col et portait l'uniforme. Seules ses lunettes noires n'avaient pas changé. Mais ce soir là, il n'avait pas sa veste de Chunnin. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Il regarda Hinata. Son amie arborait un air mélancolique qui ne l'aurait pas inquiété s'il n'y avait pas également détecté du chagrin. Il fronça ses sourcils.

"Hinata, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher. Elle regardait droit devant elle, comme si elle réfléchissait à la question mais Shino savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il voyait ses lèvres trembler et ses épaules se recroqueviller. Hinata baissa la tête et frotta ses mains contre ses épaules comme si elle avait froid. Attendri, Shino enleva son manteau et le lui posa sur les épaules. Hinata le regarda, l'air mi reconnaissant mi désolé.

"Merci mais je n'ai pas froid."

"Je sais."

Elle comprit et sourit, émue. Un élan d'affection pour Shino la saisit. Sans trop réfléchir – elle en avait assez de ne faire que ça depuis deux heures – elle se blottit contre lui. Un instant éberlué, le jeune homme finit par sourire et la serra contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" redemanda-t-il.

"Allons ailleurs, plaida Hinata. Il y a trop de monde ici."

Les deux jeunes ninjas s'éloignèrent du centre du village et se rendirent vers une parcelle de terrain vert peu fréquenté. Ici, ils étaient sûrs d'être tranquilles. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Pendant quelques instants, ils ne dirent rien. Shino savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux laisser Hinata commencer. Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages cachèrent la lune, baignant le parc d'obscurité. Un vent froid se leva. Hinata frissonna et resserra le manteau de Shino contre ses bras nus. Puis, sans le regarder, elle murmura :

"C'est… c'est à cause de Naruto…"

Shino hocha la tête. Il passait davantage son temps à hocher la tête qu'à répondre mais Hinata savait qu'il comprenait.

"Il n'était pas content de te revoir ?"

"Il ne m'a même pas reconnue," répondit la jeune fille d'une voix amère.

"Mais c'est normal, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as beaucoup changé, Hinata. Tu es devenue…"

Il s'arrêta. Hinata, elle, se redressa et le dévisagea.

"Je suis devenue quoi ?"

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu es devenue une fille merveilleuse. Jolie, courageuse, sensible et tu progresses de jour en jour. Normal qu'il ne t'ait pas reconnue."

Hinata devint écarlate. Jamais Shino ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Extrêmement gênée, elle regarda le sol et dit :

"Mais en fait, ce ne serait pas grave s'il n'y avait pas eu… autre chose."

"Autre chose ?" fit Shino en haussant les sourcils.

Hinata hésita un instant puis elle décida de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

"Il… il est encore amoureux de Sakura."

"Oh. Je vois. Mais Sakura aime Sasuke, non ?"

"Justement, je n'en suis plus si sûre. Elle a embrassé Naruto tout à l'heure et…"

"Hein ?" s'écria alors Shino.

Surprise, Hinata sursauta.

_Sakura ? Embrasser Naruto ! _songeait Shino éberlué. A ses yeux, rien n'était plus incongru que cette image.

"Euh… reprit Hinata, c'était juste sur la joue mais…"

"Mais elle l'a fait, alors qu'il y a trois ans, elle avait plus tendance à lui exploser le crâne à coups de poing qu'à lui faire des bisous, c'est vrai."

"Tu aurais vu la tête qu'il a fait après… Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi heureux. On aurait dit que… que son vœu le plus cher venait d'être exaucé."

Shino ne dit rien. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit.

"Ils ont été dans la même équipe, ils sont plus proches, ils sont AMIS voire plus, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble et… et tout à l'heure… ils avaient l'air tellement… tellement proches, tellement heureux d'être ensemble… Et moi…"

Des sanglots lui brisèrent la voix.

"Moi, il ne m'a pas reconnue, il m'a laissée en plan en plein milieu de la rue pour aller voir sa chère Sakura ! J'ai cru… j'ai cru que… que ce serait possible quand il m'a sourit !"

"Calme-toi, fit alors Shino de sa voix posée et profonde. Pleure si tu veux mais ne hurle pas comme ça. Ça ne sert à rien."

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. La sentant trembler, il la serra contre lui. Secouée par des sanglots de désespoir, Hinata posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Tu sais, murmura-t-il, la douleur fait partie du ninja. Qu'elle soit due à la perte d'un être cher ou à un chagrin d'amour…"

"Ne dis pas « chagrin d'amour ». J'ai l'impression d'être une pauvre gamine."

"Ce n'était pas péjoratif, Hinata. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que plus tu côtoies la douleur et plus tu es capable de lui faire face. Elle rend fort. Et un ninja doit être fort."

"C'est ce que Sasuke voulait… et regarde ce qu'il est devenu. A cause de cette douleur justement."

"Pas seulement à cause de la douleur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne supportait plus que Naruto progresse et pas lui. Il a laissé la jalousie envahir son âme en plus de la haine. Et ça l'a consumé. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu comprennes : ne laisse pas la jalousie entrer en toi. On devient fort quand on sait gérer sa peine et en faire une alliée. C'est parce que Sasuke n'a pas su faire face à sa peine qu'il a mal tourné. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il croit être fort alors qu'il est faible."

"Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, Shino, lança alors une voix mauvaise qui venait de derrière. Vraiment pas."

A ces mots, Hinata et Shino se levèrent d'un bond et se retournèrent. En voyant qui leur faisait face, leurs battements de cœur s'accélérèrent brutalement et le même cri jaillit de leur bouche :

"Toi !"

Tadaaaam ! la suite la semaine prochaine ! ou avant vu que je pars samedi ! Reviews ?


	10. Chap 10, 11 et 12

Bon ! cette fois ce sera trois chap d'un coup pasque je pars pour trois semaines donc... Le calcul est bon ? Me suis pas plantée ? Bon. Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir. Alrs, c'est Sasuke ? c'est pas Sasuke ? Où est le vrai ? Aha ! Vous le saurez à la fin de ce post.

Message spécial pour **goudou** : cette fic est un NaruHina, Naruto ne finira pas avec Sakura donc, pas de panique !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à dans trois semaines !

Chapitre X

Impossible !

"Sasuke ? C'est toi ?"

L'homme ne répondit pas mais abaissa sa capuche et redressa la tête. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient un peu devant son visage mais les sharingans de ses yeux étaient parfaitement visibles. Des sharingans à trois fleurs. Naruto frissonna. Il détestait ces yeux. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, il avait failli mourir ; presque tué par son meilleur ami. Ces yeux étaient synonymes de souffrance. L'homme écarta ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et son visage apparut clairement. Sakura sentit son cœur faire un bond ; ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis que l'émotion la plus vive la saisissait.

"Sasuke-kun !"

Son premier réflexe fut de s'avancer vers lui. Elle fit quelques pas mais la main de Naruto se referma sur son bras.

"Ne t'approche pas de lui," lâcha-t-il d'une voix tendue et pleine de colère.

Sakura le regarda et voulut protester mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était plus le Sasuke qu'elle connaissait. Et pourtant, tandis qu'elle le regardait, elle sentait renaître le sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé dès la seconde où elle l'avait vu. En dépit de ses efforts, elle aimait toujours Sasuke. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé au niveau apparence mais sa prestance physique était à présent plus impressionnante. Plus grand que Naruto, aussi musclé que Kiba, il dégageait une impression terrible de puissance. Son visage était saisissant de froideur et de mépris. En fait, réalisa soudain Naruto, il ressemblait à Itachi. Cette idée lui souleva le cœur. Sasuke allait-il tourner comme son frère et tuer tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin ? Il remarqua soudain que Sasuke ne regardait que lui. Il le fixait avec une attention effrayante comme s'il était en train de le scanner centimètre par centimètre. Inexplicablement, Naruto sentit ses muscles se tendre et sa respiration devenir difficile. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait peur ! Mais était-ce une peur naturelle… ou une peur provoquée ? Il avala difficilement sa salive et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. La douleur réveilla son esprit, dissipa sa peur. Il se redressa. En face de lui, Sasuke avait souri. Ainsi, c'était bien lui qui avait déclanché cette peur. Cette peur si légère et en même temps si prenante. L'échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais Naruto était en nage comme s'il venait de courir un deux cents mètres à toute vitesse. Il serra les poings de rage mais aussi de désespoir. A ce stade, Sasuke pouvait-il encore être sauvé ? A côté de lui, Kiba tremblait de fureur. Oubliant toute retenue, il se mit soudain à crier :

"Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu as provoqué ce feu, tué quatre personnes et ça t'amuse ?"

"C'est te voir t'exciter comme ça qui m'amuse", répondit alors Sasuke.

"Quoi !"

"Tu es pitoyable."

Sa voix était glaciale. Il parlait comme s'il s'était adressé à des étrangers. A des ennemis. Sakura frissonna. Sasuke la terrorisait. Près d'elle, Tashiya serrait les poings. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'osait pas affronter Sasuke. Néji activa son Byakugan. La quantité de chakra que possédait Sasuke dépassait l'entendement.

_Comment… comment est-il devenu aussi fort ?_

"Je vois que toute l'équipe ou presque est là, reprit Sasuke d'une voix doucereuse. C'est très touchant… mais ridicule."

"Tu penses pouvoir nous battre à toi tout seul ?" lança Tashiya, oubliant sa frayeur.

Sasuke tourna vers elle son regard de braise.

"C'est à vous de vous poser la question. Si vous êtes venus aussi nombreux, c'est que vous aviez un doute au départ, non ?"

Tashiya serra les dents.

_Je déteste ce type ! Avec ses grands airs… pour qui se prend-t-il ? Il a un air encore plus hautain que Néji !_

Sasuke se tourna vers Shikamaru et Néji.

"Alors, vous êtes encore en vie, vous, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Tant mieux. J'aurais d'autant plus de plaisir à vous tuer."

"On est là pour t'arrêter, répliqua Shikamaru. Et cette fois, on y arrivera."

"Et cette fois encore, combien d'équipiers allez-vous sacrifier pour _tenter _de m'arrêter ?"

Shikamaru serra les poings. Il ressentit soudain une vague de haine envers Sasuke que toute son intelligence fut incapable de maîtriser.

"Que des gens risquent leur vie pour toi, ça t'est égal ? cria-t-il. Tes amis manquent de mourir pour toi et ça ne te fait rien ?"

"Rien du tout. Libre à eux de le faire, je ne leur ai rien demandé."

Shikamaru demeura bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Sasuke dirait de telles choses. A côté de lui, tous les autres en eurent le souffle coupé. Un tel dédain… une telle cruauté, comment était-ce possible ? Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle se reprit et prit la parole à son tour :

"Sasuke-kun ! Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble n'a aucune valeur à tes yeux ? Nous sommes prêts à te pardonner, à oublier ce qui s'est passé ! Par pitié, reviens ! Je…"

"Le passé, je l'ai oublié. Et en particulier celui dont tu fais partie."

"Je sais que tu mens ! Arrête de faire comme si ça ne te touchait pas !"

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien et eut un sourire étrange.

"Comme tu veux."

Il se mit alors en mouvement si vite que personne ne le vit se déplacer. Seul Raidou anticipa le mouvement. Il se précipita vers Sakura et au moment précis où Sasuke allait la poignarder, il la poussa sur le côté et empoigna le bras de Sasuke. Ou du moins essaya car le bras en question disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une lame s'enfonçait brutalement dans son dos. Le ninja laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

"Raidou-san !" cria Naruto.

Mais le cri mourut sur ses lèvres quand Raidou explosa et laissa la place à une grosse bûche. Peu troublé, Sasuke se retourna et lança un kunai explosif dans la direction opposée avant de disparaître.

"A couvert !" cria Shikamaru.

Ils détallèrent tous comme des dératés. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout explosait. En arrière, ralentis par des débris de bois et de terre qui tombaient du ciel, Sakura, Tashiya et Néji se retrouvèrent soudain bloqués par plusieurs arbres gigantesques qui s'abattirent devant eux, les empêchant de continuer. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Néji eut soudain l'impression qu'un cube de glace lui tombait dans l'estomac. Un tourbillon de vent brûlant leur fonçait dessus à toute vitesse. Pris de panique, il cria :

"Tashiya ! Derrière nous !"

La jeune fille se retourna

"Oh la vache !"

Elle s'agenouilla et forma des signes avant de frapper le sol de son poing droit.

DOTON DOROKU GAESHI !

Toute une parcelle de terre se dressa devant eux, les protégeant in extremis du souffle brûlant. Malgré tout la force de la rafale les projeta à terre. Le souffle coupé, ils sentirent le sol trembler en dessous d'eux. Les quelques arbres qui n'avaient pas brûlé s'abattirent lourdement. Le grondement de la terre était effrayant. Tout à coup, Sakura huma l'air, les sourcils froncés.

_Oh non !_

Chapitre XI

Combat sur deux fronts

Tout à coup, Sakura huma l'air, les sourcils froncés.

_Oh non !_

"Néji, Tashiya ! Il y a un acide volatile qui flotte autour de nous ! Il va ronger nos cellules en quelques minutes !"

"Hein ?" fit Tashiya soudain épouvantée.

Néji ne réfléchit pas. Il prit les deux jeunes filles par le bras, les fit s'accroupir et diffusa autour d'elle une épaisse enveloppe de chakra afin de les protéger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?" demanda Tashiya, perplexe.

"Je forme une défense de chakra autour de vous pour empêcher l'acide d'attaquer vos cellules, répondit le jeune homme très concentré. C'est très compliqué, alors ne me parlez pas."

"Mais et toi ?"

"Je suis protégé aussi, ça va."

Les deux filles regardèrent Néji avec admiration. Tashiya ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il possédait un courage et une force que peu pouvaient égaler. Pendant une minute ou deux, ils restèrent sans bouger puis Sakura fit signe à Néji que le danger était passé. Le jeune homme ôta la défense de chakra et s'efforça de reprendre son souffle. Cette technique l'avait épuisé. Soudain, Sakura sentit une main de fer la saisir par sa veste et la relever sans douceur. Saisie de terreur croyant qu'elle avait affaire à Sasuke, elle poussa un cri et décocha deux coups de pied dans la poitrine de son opposant qui décolla dans les airs et fut expédié à une dizaine de mètres. Néji et Tashiya en profitèrent pour se relever. Mais déjà, Sakura se précipitait vers celui qu'elle avait frappé, une expression d'embarras intense sur le visage.

"Raidou-san ! Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée. Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous attaquer par derrière, Sakura-san, sourit Raidou en se tenant les côtes. Je risquerais de me faire broyer les os !"

"Je suis vraiment confuse, continuait Sakura les joues écarlates. Je ne voulais pas…"

"Ce n'est pas grave, répondit précipitamment le chef ANBU. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici…"

Mêlant le geste à la parole, il se mit à courir vers le sud. Les trois jeunes le suivirent, profitant du calme qui revenait. Peu après, ils retrouvaient les autres dans une clairière relativement épargnée. Naruto eut un grand sourire en voyant arriver Sakura.

"Tu vas bien ! s'écria-t-il soulagé. J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus derrière !"

"Tout va bien, je n'ai pas été blessée… contrairement à Raidou-san que j'ai malencontreusement frappé…"

Kiba éclata de rire.

"Je vous plains mon vieux, dit-il à Raidou. Avec la force qu'elle a, ça a pas du vous faire du bien !"

"Vous savez que vous ne m'apprenez rien là ? Mais ce n'est pas la question. Sasuke est très dangereux. Sa puissance est terrifiante. L'incendie qu'il a déclanché était une combinaison d'élément d'air et d'élément de feu. Ensuite, il a réussi à amplifier la portée de son kunai explosif en provoquant des ondes de choc dans le sol. Et en plus, il a une capacité de détection des mouvements impressionnante, il a tout de suite su où j'étais. Heureusement, l'effet de l'explosion a échappé à son contrôle ce qui fait qu'il a perdu ma trace."

"Il vous aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation, observa Kiba qui ne riait plus du tout."

"Là non plus, vous ne m'apprenez rien."

"On ne doit pas rester ici, avança un ANBU aux longs cheveux noirs. Il va revenir. On devrait se séparer en deux groupes et le prendre en tenailles ; comme ça, pendant qu'il attaque un groupe, l'autre lui tombe dessus."

"En effet, ça peut marcher, approuva Shikamaru. La probabilité de succès est supérieure à 50. Mais dans tous les cas, il faut l'empêcher d'évoluer au niveau 2."

"Oui, fit Raidou. Alors, comment vous répartissez-vous ? Pas de problème pour nous puisque nous sommes du même niveau et six…"

Tout le monde put noter la tristesse de sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots. Cependant, le chef ANBU n'y fit pas attention et continua :

"Comment vous répartissez-vous de votre côté ? Naruto-kun ?"

Il venait de réaliser que Naruto n'avait rien écouté depuis le début.

"Naruto ? "appela Sakura.

"Ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit devenu comme ça, murmura le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas possible !"

"Pourtant il va falloir te faire à cette idée, répliqua Shikamaru. Je te signale qu'il aurait tué Sakura tout à l'heure si Raidou-san n'était pas intervenu !"

A ces mots, Sakura blêmit. La vérité lui explosa dans la tête. Elle venait juste de réaliser… elle venait de réaliser que Sasuke, son Sasuke avait voulu la tuer. Elle aurait pu mourir si… L'émotion lui noua la gorge et lui retourna l'estomac. Comment était-ce possible ? Naruto avait raison : Sasuke ne pouvait pas être devenu comme ça. C'était impossible ! Elle sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux mais s'efforça de les refouler.

De son côté, Néji s'était appuyé contre un arbre. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Autour de lui, le paysage se mit à tourner. La nausée lui monta à la gorge tandis qu'une douleur brûlante se répandait dans son dos. Il sentit du sang couler le long de ses omoplates.

_Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? … L'acide… J'ai été affecté par l'acide ?_

Sa vision se troubla un peu mais il distingua malgré tout Tashiya qui s'approchait de lui.

_C'est pas vrai ! Comme si je ne me sentais déjà pas assez mal !_

"Eh ben Hyuuga, fit la jeune fille d'une voix chantante, t'as mauvaise mine dis donc ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ?"

"Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit faiblement Néji. Va-t-en…"

Sa voix devenait pâteuse et sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble. Sa tête bascula sur sa poitrine et ses yeux se fermèrent à demi.

"Eh, dit alors Tashiya d'un air vraiment inquiet cette fois, ça va ?"

Pour toute réponse, Néji s'écroula, face contre terre. Abasourdie, Tashiya n'eut cependant pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il avait car ses yeux tombèrent sur le dos du jeune homme et se dilatèrent d'angoisse : il était brûlé sur pratiquement toute sa surface et la chair continuait de se consumer, lentement mais inéluctablement. On aurait dit qu'un acide rongeait les muscles et la peau. Paniquée, Tashiya tomba à genoux près de Néji.

"Sakura !"

Chapitre XII

Voir au-delà

"Sakura !"

L'interpellée se retourna en sursautant et se précipita vers Tashiya qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. En voyant le dos de Néji qui se décomposait littéralement, Sakura ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût mais son devoir de ninja médicale l'emporta et elle joignit ses mains.

"Ne me touche pas, articula faiblement Néji. Tu vas être contaminée…"

"T'es drôle toi ! répliqua sèchement Sakura. Et je fais comment pour te soigner ? De toutes façons, il n'est pas question que je reste sans rien faire."

Une lumière verte se mit à irradier de ses doigts qu'elle posa sur le haut du dos de son ami. Puis se concentrant intensément, elle connecta son chakra aux cellules afin de les reformer. Mais à sa grande horreur, loin de se régénérer, le processus de décomposition s'accéléra au contraire. Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent d'affolement. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

_Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

A côté d'elle, Tashiya la regardait d'un air furieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! T'es en train de le tuer !"

"Je sais, merci !"

Autour d'elles, les autres s'étaient regroupés, regardant avec angoisse Sakura qui se débattait contre l'acide rongeur. La jeune fille semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Plus l'état de Néji se dégradait, plus elle se crispait. Sa concentration disparaissait à toute vitesse. Personne n'osait bouger. Finalement, Tashiya eut le bon sens de lui prendre les mains.

"Arrête ! T'es pas concentrée, ça sert à rien !"

"Lâche-moi, je sais ce que je fais."

"J'crois pas non ! Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses, calme-toi !"

Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses… Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Sakura qui se figea sur place. Ces mots lui soulevaient le cœur. Pour la première fois, elle avait la vie d'un ami entre ses mains et elle entraînait sa mort. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle panique.

_Naruto… Comme tu dois être déçu !_

Elle ferma les yeux et au milieu de son désespoir, le visage de Tsunade lui apparut.

_Tsunade-sensei… Aidez-moi ! Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi ! Arrête de trembler !_

Très concentrée, elle entendit à peine des exclamations de surprise juste à côté d'elle mais sursauta violemment en sentant une main douce se poser sur son épaule.

"Sakura, un coup de main ?"

Cette voix… L'espoir explosa soudain dans le cœur de Sakura. Elle se retourna et un sourire de pur soulagement se peignit sur son visage angoissé.

"Shizune-sensei !"

La jeune femme médecin fit un clin d'œil à Sakura et un signe pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. La jeune ninja jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Shizune et vit un Jounin au visage familier discuter avec Raidou qui semblait lui aussi, au ton de sa voix, fort soulagé de le voir.

_C'est qui celui-là déjà ?_

Mais Shizune ne lui laissa pas le temps de se rappeler le nom du Jounin car déjà, elle retournait Néji et lui faisait avaler une petite pilule bleue. Sakura fronça les sourcils.

"Que lui donnez-vous ? Je ne connais pas cette…"

"C'est une pilule spéciale pour réactiver les défenses immunitaires détruites par ce genre de particules virales. Tsunade-sama me l'a donné avant que je ne parte. Bon écoute bien. La pilule va permettre aux cellules infectées d'émettre un chakra particulier qui va stopper la progression de l'acide. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est nous connecter à ce chakra et non aux particules d'acide comme tu l'as fait, et grâce à la technique de régénération partielle, nous allons catalyser leur effet régénérateur. Tu as compris ?"

"Oui," répondit Sakura très sérieusement.

"Alors allons-y."

Alors qu'elles se penchaient sur Néji, Naruto jeta un regard vers Kiba. Le ninja canin arborait une expression proche de celle de la débilité profonde, semblable à la sienne. En d'autres termes, ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre compris ce que Shizune venait de dire. Kiba murmura à son ami :

"Eh, t'as pigé quelque chose ?"

"C'est une blague ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à comprendre ce genre de trucs ?"

"Non, c'est vrai. Là tu as plutôt l'air con."

"Quoi ? Répète un peu !"

"TU-AS-L'AIR-CON, articula Kiba comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un à l'intelligence limitée. Je ne vois pas ce qui te choque, tu devrais avoir l'habitude."

Le visage de Naruto prit soudainement la couleur d'un homard trop cuit. Il serrait les dents à tel point qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant de voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines et de ses oreilles. De son côté, Kiba le considérait avec amusement. Ce fut ce qui mit le feu aux poudres. Naruto se jeta sur Kiba avec un cri de fureur mais une main puissante le saisit par l'épaule et le sépara de Kiba qu'il avait attrapé par le col, en même temps qu'il ressentait une cuisante douleur à la cuisse droite. Baissant les yeux, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Akamaru les dents plantées dans sa jambe avec un plaisir évident. Il le regarda un moment avant de réaliser que le chien lui faisait très mal.

"Aïïïïïe ! cria-t-il en se mettant à sauter sur place ce qui le fit ressembler à un certain Gamakichi. Ouille ouille ouille ! Kiba, dis à ton sale clebs de me lâcher toute de suite !"

"S'il vous plait, fit alors une voix grave qui s'adressait à Kiba, dites lui avant que notre jeune ami n'ameute tout le pays."

Kiba s'exécuta en riant et Naruto libéré put se tourner vers son « sauveur ». Levant les yeux, il découvrit le visage familier de…

"Eh, je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes l'examinateur de l'examen Chunnin."

"Tout juste, sourit Genma. Maintenant si vous pouviez cesser de crier, on pourrait essayer de réfléchir à la situation et à la meilleure décision à prendre."

Naruto devint si rouge que Kiba crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait littéralement exploser.

_Il n'a pas changé tant que ça, _pensa Shikamaru qui avait assisté à toute la scène avec un certain amusement. _Tant mieux. _

"Genma-san a raison, Naruto, fit alors la voix de Néji. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, surtout pour ce genre de bêtises."

Naruto fit aussitôt volte face.

"Néji !" fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune Hyuuga se relevait lentement. Il semblait fatigué mais son dos était intact. Derrière lui, Shizune et Sakura le regardaient, soulagées et satisfaites. Naruto courut serrer Sakura contre lui.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, tu es vraiment la meilleure ! Tu as sauvé Néji !"

"Arrête de me serrer comme ça, tu m'étouffes ! répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton étrangement froid. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Shizune-sensei qui l'a guéri."

"Sakura, intervint Shizune, ne te blâme pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Cette technique de l'acide est d'un niveau très élevé, c'est tout à fait normal que tu n'aies pas…"

"J'aurais tué Néji si vous n'étiez pas arrivée."

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même."

Sakura hocha la tête mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Néji s'approcha d'elle.

"Sakura…"

"Mmm… ?"

"Merci".

Sakura le regarda sans comprendre.

"Hein ? Mais… J'ai failli te tuer…"

"Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Je vois plutôt une amie qui n'a pas hésité à intervenir pour me soigner alors qu'elle avait des risques d'être contaminée."

"Mais… c'est normal. Je suis un ninja médical…"

"Oui. Mais ce que je veux te dire c'est que peu m'importe ce qui aurait pu se passer. Tu as essayé tout en connaissant les risques. Si Shizune-san n'était pas arrivée, je serais mort, mais en sachant ce que tu étais prête à faire pour moi. Il n'y a pas plus belle preuve de courage à mes yeux."

Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent d'émotion. Tout à coup, elle se sentit mieux.

"Elle aurait quand même pu te tuer, cracha Tashiya. A mon avis…"

"Je me fiche de ton avis, riposta violemment Néji. Boucle la !"

Interdite, Tashiya recula, l'air profondément choqué. Plus que de la colère, c'était la peine qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle répondit.

"Tu veux que je te dise ? Je croyais que tu étais différent, et aujourd'hui, j'ai réellement pensé que tu valais mieux que beaucoup d'autres. Mais jamais personne ne m'a envoyée baladée alors que m'inquiétais. Personne ! Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse imbu de son ascendance génétique. Tu crois que tout t'est dû parce que tu es un Hyuuga ! Tu crois que les autres ne ressentent rien ! Tu méprises ceux qui te sont inférieurs ! Les gens comme toi, ça me fait gerber !"

Et lui tournant le dos, elle s'éloigna en courant. Abasourdi, Néji la regarda partir sans savoir s'il avait envie de la rattraper pour s'excuser ou pour lui refaire le portrait. Il se tourna vers Sakura qui semblait très intéressée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

"Je la hais, murmura-t-il. Dis, toi qui es une fille intelligente, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle me harcèle comme ça ? Pourquoi à la moindre occasion, elle crache son venin sur moi ?"

Sakura soupira et le dévisagea avec lassitude.

"Tu as beau être super intelligent, en ce qui concerne les filles, tu es aussi nul que Naruto."

"Comment ça ?"

"Tu ne vois donc pas que si elle te casse sans arrêt les pieds, c'est pour attirer ton attention ?"

"Bien sûr qui si. Ça, pour attirer mon attention, elle est forte. Dès que je la vois, j'ai envie de fuir !"

Sakura éclata de rire.

"Pas dans ce sens là, idiot !"

"Hein ? Dans lequel alors ?"

"Tashiya est folle de toi, Néji. Et je crois bien que tu es la seule personne, à part Naruto, à encore l'ignorer."

Pendant une ou deux secondes, le cerveau de Néji sembla marquer une pause. Quelque chose clochait dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quelque chose de complètement décalé avec la réalité. Ça concernait Tashiya et…

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit-il d'une voix blanche. Tashiya… quoi ?"

"Elle t'aime. Bon sang Néji, ouvre les yeux. T'as beau avoir le Byakugan, t'es miraud comme une taupe pour le reste !"

Et elle s'éloigna vers Naruto qui semblait calmé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ? Tu as l'air… inquiet."

"Je réfléchis à ce que ta prof là a dit. C'est une technique de très haut niveau et de nature médicale."

"Alors… tu penses que ce n'est pas Sasuke-kun qui l'a faite ?"

"Peut-être mais aussi…"

Une rafale de vent lui coupa la parole. Un vent si puissant que tous durent utiliser leur chakra pour s'accrocher aux arbres qui restaient ou au sol. Des mottes de terre et des feuilles volèrent dans tous les sens, les aveuglant à moitié. Le sol trembla à nouveau. Néji se surprit à s'inquiéter pour Tashiya qu'il ne voyait pas. Mais plus que tout, il sentait l'épouvante crisper son estomac. Il ne voulait pas affronter Sasuke une deuxième fois. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur : ils étaient tous terrifiés, tous ; autant les ANBU que les Chunnins. Sakura chercha la main de Naruto et la serra fort. Shizune saisit le bras de Genma et s'y cramponna comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et soudain, au milieu de la troupe, il réapparut. Presque souriant comme s'il passait un agréable moment, il dévisagea les ninjas de Konoha et s'attarda sur Genma et Shizune.

"Encore des renforts ? Nan, sincèrement, vous exagérez. Suis-je aussi fort à vos yeux ?"

Personne ne lui répondit mais tout le monde se tenait sur ses gardes. Ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir cette fois. Sasuke secoua la tête puis il se tourna vers Naruto qui le fixait avec une intensité hallucinante.

"Eh bien, Naruto, tu pourrais dire quelque chose. Tu ne m'as absolument pas parlé depuis le début. Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que me revoir ne te ravit pas."

Et alors, Naruto se redressa. La lueur de ses yeux avait changé et il fixait à présent Sasuke avec un somptueux dédain. Sa voix était d'une froideur inhabituelle lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser pour la première fois à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

"Je t'aurais dit que j'étais content de te voir…"

Il fit une pause et son visage se durcit. On aurait dit un autre Naruto.

"… si tu avais été Sasuke."

tadam ! alors, où est Sasuke et qui est en train de parler à nos amis ? J'attends vos réponses ;-)


	11. Protéger Hinata

Rekikou tout le monde ! je suis rentrée ! vous ai pas trop manquée j'espère (se jette des fleurs toute seule) ? bien, en attendant ben... plusieurs d'entre vous ont trouvé la solution (où est vraiment Sasuke et qui s'amuse à prendre sa place pour ceux qui auraient oublié) ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta devinette Yondaime-sama parfaite imitation de Julien Leperce (ché pas si ça s'écrit comme ça, enfin bon)

merci pour vos reviews et place à la suite !

Chapitre XIII

Protéger Hinata

Shino et Hinata fixaient celui qui leur faisait face avec terreur et respect. Hinata se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et fit deux pas en arrière. Ce moment, elle l'avait redouté chaque jour pendant trois ans mais sans trop croire qu'il arriverait. Et maintenant qu'IL lui faisait face, c'était à peine si elle osait respirer. Elle dut se retenir de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche, geste qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle se sentait perdue et qu'elle avait banni de ses habitudes pour prouver qu'elle pouvait changer. Shino avait peur bien sûr, mais stoïque comme toujours, il n'en montra rien. Il avait tout à fait conscience qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à LUI mais peu importait. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était Hinata. Il fallait la protéger, si jamais c'était après elle qu'IL en avait. Il se redressa et fronça les sourcils. IL était à moitié dans l'ombre. Une brise glaciale souleva SES cheveux bruns et fit flotter SON long manteau. On aurait dit que le temps s'était suspendu.

"Uchiwa Sasuke", murmura Shino d'une voix froide et ferme.

L'autre cligna des yeux et répondit en regardant successivement les deux ninjas.

"Shino. Hinata."

Sa voix prit un ton étrange en disant « Hinata » mais son visage ne trahit aucune émotion particulière.

"Ça fait bien longtemps", ajouta-t-il.

"Pas assez."

Il y eut une pause. Hinata était si effrayée qu'elle était désormais incapable de maîtriser ses tremblements. Et pourtant, la question lui vient à l'esprit était si forte qu'elle la posa directement.

"Comment… comment es-tu là ? cria-t-elle presque. Tsunade-sama a… elle a envoyé une équipe à tes trousses ! Comment leur as-tu échappé ?"

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

"Ah oui, l'équipe d'élite commandée par ce cher Naruto… Il avait l'air bien pressé de partir me chercher…"

Et il se mit à rire doucement. Shino de son côté ne comprenait plus.

"Tu… tu les as vu partir ?"

"Bien sûr, répondit tranquillement l'autre. En fait, je suis ici depuis hier soir."

Cette phrase tomba comme une pierre. Shino et Hinata échangèrent un regard. Depuis hier soir !

"Mais alors… balbutia Hinata, si tu es là depuis tout ce temps, ça veut dire que…"

Elle n'osa pas terminer et l'autre le vit très bien. Il sourit d'un air cruel.

"Oui. C'était un piège. Et il a parfaitement fonctionné. Je doute que vous revoyiez un jour vos… hum élites. Ou alors dans un sale état."

Une main de glace étreignit le cœur d'Hinata.

_Naruto-kun ! _

Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir mais presque aussitôt, elle sentit une vague de haine déferler en elle. Elle serra les poings.

"Il te retrouvera et il te mettra la raclée !" cria-t-elle.

IL haussa les sourcils.

"Qui ?"

"Naruto-kun !"

Son sourire se fit plus méprisant que jamais.

"Je ne crois pas, non."

"Comment es-tu entré ? demanda alors Shino. Depuis que tu as rejoint Orochimaru, on a doublé notre vigilance."

Sasuke éclata de rire. Puis brusquement, il disparut pour réapparaître dans le dos de Shino en l'espace d'à peine une fraction de seconde. Hinata se recula avec un léger cri de frayeur. Sasuke se pencha vers l'oreille de Shino et lui murmura de façon tout à fait audible :

"C'est très facile de passer inaperçu… quand on se déplace à la vitesse du son…"

Et il réapparut en face de Shino. Seul le très léger mouvement de son manteau indiquait qu'il s'était déplacé. Shino ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Son déplacement était non seulement d'une rapidité hallucinante mais également silencieux. Ses sandales semblaient avoir glissé au dessus du sol sans le toucher. Le vent n'avait pas sifflé dans ses vêtements. Il avait _réellement_ bougé à la vitesse du son.

_Merde ! S'il est aussi fort, ça craint ! Gagner du temps… je dois gagner du temps !_

"Pourquoi tu reviens ici ? Quel est ton but ?"

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Shino comme il l'aurait fait avec un gamin de deux ans.

"Shino, Shino, Shino… Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais te répondre ?"

"Quoi que tu aies l'intention de faire, je ne te laisserai pas faire un pas de plus."

Hinata retint son souffle. Jamais Sasuke ne resterait insensible à une telle provocation. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils d'un air ironique mais à la lueur de ses yeux, on sentait que ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et murmura :

"Eh bien vas-y, empêche-moi. Si toutefois…"

Il fit une pause comme s'il se délectait de ses propres paroles.

"…tu arrives à me toucher."

Et soudain, un kunai apparut dans sa main en même temps qu'un léger craquement d'étoffe se faisait entendre. Pendant une seconde, ni Shino ni Hinata ne bougèrent mais la seconde d'après, le jeune homme plaquait convulsivement une main sur son ventre, profondément entaillé.

_Impossible ! Comment… ? Il n'a… il n'a pas bougé…_

"Shino-kun !" cria Hinata.

Mais le cri mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit des insectes sortir de la blessure et le corps de son ami se dissiper dans un nuage de mouches.

_Ouf ! Il avait créé un clone… Mais il n'a aucune chance contre Sasuke ! Il a été blessé sans même voir Sasuke attaquer ! _

De son côté, Sasuke avait observé la destruction du clone, impassible. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le sommet de l'arbre le plus proche. Shino venait d'y réapparaître, accroupi sur une branche.

_Merde… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il est trop fort ! Mais…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata. La jeune fille semblait pétrifiée par la peur.

_Il faut que je la protège ! Il ne l'attaque pas, je suis sûr qu'il en a après elle._

Révolté par cette idée, il joignit ses mains et contacta ses insectes. Lièvre, cheval, cochon, chèvre.

NINPO PLUIE RONGEANTE !

Une impressionnante quantité d'insectes jaillit de son corps, tournoya un moment jusqu'à former un large disque puis fonça en piqué sur Sasuke. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire puis il joignit à son tour ses mains.

NINPO TYPHON VENTEUX

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien puis il sembla alors que la masse d'air se modifiait devant Sasuke. Les molécules d'air commencèrent à se déplacer, à tournoyer à puis s'accélérèrent jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse folle. Peu à peu, ce fut un véritable tourbillon de matière et de chakra qui se forma. On aurait dit un mini trou noir, comme dans l'espace. Mais le plus impressionnant fut de voir les insectes être littéralement aspirés dans ce typhon et broyés par la pression de l'air. Progressivement, l'attaque de Shino fut anéantie et le typhon disparut aussi simplement qu'il était arrivé. Shino regarda Sasuke avec un mélange d'horreur et d'épouvante.

_Bon sang ! On dirait que je vais devoir utiliser cette technique…_

Il sauta de branches en branches et se dissimula dans l'obscurité. Mais alors qu'il joignait ses mains, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le dos et l'abdomen. Il poussa un cri étouffé et sentit du sang lui dégouliner dans le dos. La voix de Sasuke retentit alors doucement à ses oreilles.

"Désolé Shino mais je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec toi."

Et il frappa à nouveau. Au niveau de l'épaule gauche cette fois. Sous le coup de la douleur, Shino bascula en avant et faillit tomber mais il se raccrocha in extremis à une branche avec son bras droit. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche entrouverte et tomba goutte à goutte aux pieds d'Hinata qui commença à crier :

"Shino-k… !"

La main de Sasuke venait de se plaquer sur sa bouche.

"Ne me force pas à te faire taire", grinça-t-il.

Et d'un léger mouvement du bras, il l'envoya s'écraser contre le banc de pierre. Sur le coup, Hinata vit trente-six chandelles et ressentit une terrible souffrance dans la jambe droite qui formait à présent un angle inquiétant. De son côté, Shino sentait ses forces s'affaiblir et sa vue se troubler. Il ordonnait aux insectes de cicatriser la blessure mais elle était trop grave pour que ce soit efficace. Il perdait trop de sang. Lentement, il bascula en avant et réalisa qu'il allait tomber de l'arbre. Quand il heurta le sol, c'est à peine s'il s'en rendît compte. Mais un cri d'Hinata le poussa à se secouer.

_Hinata !_

Au prix d'une véritable agonie, il se redressa… et reçut un coup de pied en pleine tête. Ses lunettes volèrent. Aveuglé par la souffrance, il ne voyait plus rien mais il entendit distinctement la voix ironique de Sasuke.

"Oh, alors tu as des yeux ! Désolé si ça te semble idiot mais quand on porte des lunettes noires en pleine nuit, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Quoi qu'il en soit… je vais abréger tes souffrances."

Shino entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un kunai qui s'abattait vers son visage.

tadam ! ce chapitre est court mais je posterai plus souvent maintenant que je suis rentrée. Beaucoup d'action et de surprises en perspective (et aussi de la romance pour les amateurs). Reviews ?


	12. Le lien invisible

Chapitre XIV

Le lien invisible

Sasuke abattit son kunai. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de transpercer le visage pâle de Shino, un shuriken lancé à pleine vitesse fusa vers sa main, l'obligeant à interrompre son geste. Surpris, il se tourna vers la direction d'où provenait l'arme et vit qu'Hinata s'était relevée. Debout, appuyée sur un arbre, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et ne prenait pas appui sur sa jambe droite, mais son visage, tiré par la douleur quelques secondes auparavant, s'était figé dans une attitude de défi. Elle saisit un kunai de sa main libre et le pointa en direction de Sasuke.

Touche-le encore, gronda-t-elle d'une voix qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à celle de la fillette terrifiée, et je te tue.

Aux yeux d'un autre, rien n'aurait paru plus ridicule que ces paroles à cet instant précis – une Hinata blessée n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance face à Sasuke – mais curieusement, le jeune homme n'eut pas l'air amusé. Bien au contraire. Il semblait même contrarié. Hinata poursuivit :

S'il y a une chose que Naruto m'a apprise, c'est qu'un ninja devient fort quand il veut protéger les êtres qu'il aime. Même si je n'ai aucune chance contre toi, c'est moi qui détiens la vraie force et c'est avec elle que je protégerai Shino, même si ça doit me coûter la vie !

Elle s'arrêta, le souffle légèrement saccadé. En face d'elle, Sasuke arborait à présent un air franchement agacé.

_Naruto… Toujours lui !_

Il se releva et s'éloigna de Shino.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit Hinata, murmura-t-il. Alors s'il te plait, ne me complique pas la tâche.

Quelle tâche ?

T'emmener.

C'était simple, court, direct. Hinata mit un temps à percuter mais quand ce fut le cas, sa bouche se crispa d'horreur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la peur.

M'emmener ? Comment ça ?

Sasuke soupira.

D'après toi ?

Hinata n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. L'indignation monta en elle avec une telle force qu'elle en oublia sa peur.

Orochimaru… il veut aussi le Byakugan, c'est ça ? T'avoir toi ne suffit plus ?

Il faut croire que non, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Et tu penses que je vais le laisser s'emparer du trésor de ma famille sans rien faire ?

Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire dans ton état.

Hinata serra les poings. C'était vrai ? Avec sa jambe, elle aurait du mal à se déplacer. Comment faire, comment faire ? Quoi qu'il arrive, elle devait se battre. Elle ne devait pas abandonner, pas encore ! Elle assura son kunai dans sa main et dans un élan soudain de courage, elle lui lança en relevant le menton :

Viens me chercher.

Et elle activa son Byakugan. Elle vit aussitôt que la circulation du chakra de Sasuke était beaucoup plus intense que la moyenne.

_Merde, ça craint ! Mais quand même… J'ai peut-être une chance. Si j'arrive à… à le toucher… juste un peu, ça peut le ralentir. Et il ne connaît pas le Byakugan. Orochimaru n'en connaît pas tous les secrets, donc Sasuke non plus. _

Sasuke lui, la contemplait, manifestement en plein dilemme. Puis finalement, il disparut mais Hinata savait qu'il s'était déplacé. Grâce à son doujutsu, elle vit arriver in extremis un coup dans la nuque qui l'aurait sans aucun doute assommée et se baissa. La main de Sasuke fusa dans ses cheveux et vive comme l'éclair, s'enroula autour de son cou. Hinata poussa un cri étranglé mais accumulant beaucoup de chakra au niveau de coude, elle le lui flanqua à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver l'estomac du jeune homme…. S'il n'avait pas bougé. Une fois de plus, il disparut et réapparut devant elle. Elle voulut lui décocher un coup de poing dans le visage mais frappa encore dans le vide. Voyant qu'il était derrière, elle lui envoya un coup de poing retourné. Il esquiva encore. Ce petit jeu dura un moment. Peu à peu, Hinata s'épuisait et sa jambe la gênait de plus en plus. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Ça ne servait à rien. Il fallait faire autrement. Elle regarda Sasuke qui la dévisageait avec pitié. Cette vision la stimula.

_Ne me sous-estime pas !_

Soudain, elle regarda derrière Sasuke et l'espoir transfigura son visage.

Kurenai-sensei ! s'écria-t-elle soulagée.

Sasuke se retourna … et encaissa aussitôt toute une série de coups de taïjutsu Hyuuga dans les côtes qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Et lui firent très mal. Emporté par la force de l'attaque, il recula de quelques mètres.

_La ! Elle m'a feinté ! Merde… je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait cette force._

Il la dévisagea et articula :

Aïe.

Puis il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, c'étaient des pupilles rouges tâchées de noir qui fixaient Hinata. Elle recula, terrifiée. Sasuke continuait :

J'ai essayé de te ménager, mais je commence à perdre mon temps. J'ai été trop gentil avec toi.

Et il s'avança vers elle à grands pas rapides. Affolée, Hinata chercha dans sa mémoire tout ce qui serait susceptible de l'aider. Et naturellement, elle pensa à Néji. Et soudain, elle se rappela. C'était il y avait quelques mois…

_Hinata, dit Hiashi, tu sais que des gens comme ceux qui ont tenté de t'enlever sont toujours à la recherche du Byakugan._

_Oui, bien sûr._

_Ce jour là, j'étais là et j'ai pu te sauver. Mais tu n'en es pas encore au niveau où tu peux te défendre seule._

_Elle a progressé, intervint Néji assis à côté d'Hiashi._

_Oui mais pas au point de faire face à des ninjas expérimentés. Et nous ne serons pas toujours là pour te protéger, Néji et moi. C'est pourquoi je veux t'apprendre une technique spéciale._

_Les yeux de Hinata se mirent à briller. Pour la première fois, son père allait lui apprendre une technique !_

_Cette technique sera un moyen de prévenir Néji si jamais tu es en danger et qu'il n'est pas près de toi. _

_D'accord._

_Nous l'avons déjà mise en place tous les deux. Elle se sert de son sceau. Mais au lieu de lui envoyer de la douleur, la technique permettra d'envoyer une onde psychique particulière qu'il reconnaîtra comme étant un signal d'alarme. Ainsi il saura que tu as besoin de lui._

_Ça ne le fera pas souffrir ?_

_Néji sourit. Hiashi répondit, un peu agacé._

_Je viens de te dire que non._

_La distance n'affecte pas l'efficacité de cette technique ?_

_Non. Où que tu sois, il t'entendra. _

_Très bien. Allons-y. Au fait, comment s'appelle cette technique._

_Néji et Hiashi échangèrent un regard puis le jeune homme répondit :_

_L'oiseau libéré._

L'oiseau libéré. C'était sa seule chance de prévenir. Si elle se mettait à hurler pour attirer l'attention, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle serait assommée voire pire au bout d'une seconde à peine. Sasuke s'avançait toujours vers elle. Elle recula précipitamment et se détournant, elle commença à courir. Le dos tourné, il ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle formait des signes. Elle les forma, joignit les mains et concentra toute son attention, toutes ses pensées, tout son cœur vers l'image de son cousin.

_Néji… je t'en prie, aide-moi._

Elle concentra son chakra dans son front et…

Ninpo, envol de l'oiseau !

A 50km de là, le cœur de Néji accéléra soudainement ses pulsations.


	13. Je viens avec toi

C'est moi ! désolée, c'est avec beaucoup de retard que je poste ce petit chapitre.

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : **eh oui je sais bien que ce chapitre est court et malheureusement celui-là l'est encore plus... C'est pour développer un peu la relation Néji/Tashiya Je délaisse l'ot côté, t'inquiète pas on y revient au grand galop lol

**Merenwen : **Néji n'arrivera pas à temps pour sauver Hinata c'est vrai. Mais ne sous-estime pas notre génie Hyuuga qui mine de rien, n'a pas envie que quelque chose arrive à sa cousine ;-)

**yune-chan66 : **merci beaucoup ! Une fidèle lectrice mais que demande le peuple ! lol Sasuke fait peur ? tant mieux, c'est un peu le but. Et pi je voulais qu'il ait vraiment l'air cruel niark niark. Ben oui si à chaque fois c'est happy end à la "tout le monde il est heureux et namoureux" c'est pas drôle. Oups, j'en ai trop dit les couples ? NaruHina, c'est le couple phare. ShikaTéma est vraiment mineur ya quelques allusions mais c'est tout. Et désolée, ya pas de SasuSaku. Je trouverais ça plutôt humiliant pour Sasuke même. Au stade où il en est, il ne peut plus aimer qui que ce soit.

**Sakoni : **ah ! revoilà une de mes idoles ! coool eh ouais, c'était Kabuto, ce sale binoclar de merdeux, con... oups ! hihi je m'égards, tu as plus de sel controle que moi :-p en tous cas, merci pour ton review qui me fait très très plaisir ! pour lire la suite de "A la recherche de Gaara" tu peux aller sur Naruto trad. Je la poste là-bas, sur total naruto c devenu tendu.

Bon je suppose que tout le monde a deviné l'identité de "Sasuke". Alors que la vérité tombe (ton théatrale lol) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XV

Je viens avec toi

- Je t'aurais dit que j'étais content de te voir si tu avais été Sasuke.

Un silence stupéfait suivit la déclaration de Naruto. Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux. Sakura recula. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Genma, Shizune et Raidou échangèrent un regard méfiant. Tashiya qui venait juste de revenir et avait entendu la dernière phrase se figea sur place. Elle jeta un regard à Néji mais celui-ci ne s'en aperçut pas. Il venait d'être saisi d'une angoisse si soudaine que son cœur avait du rater plusieurs battements. Sa respiration s'accéléra sous le coup de la peur. Mais contrairement à tous les autres, ce n'était pas la phrase de Naruto qui le pétrifiait de la sorte : il venait de capter ce que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu détecter. L'envol de l'oiseau.

_Merde ! Hinata !_

Il s'efforça de garder son calme et de réfléchir. Hinata n'aurait pas employé cette technique si elle n'avait pas été réellement en danger. Mais par qui pouvait-elle être attaquée ? Orochimaru ? Non, impossible, tout le village aurait été ameuté et des Jounin ou des ANBU seraient forcément venus au secours de sa cousine. Des ninjas de la Foudre comme la dernière fois ? Non, ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés depuis des années. Mais alors qui ? Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Sasuke. Et tout à coup, il comprit. Il réalisa qu'inconsciemment, il avait entendu ce que disait Naruto, que le Sasuke qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'était pas le vrai.

_Il est là-bas ! _pensa-t-il en serrant les dents de rage_. Il est là-bas et il s'en est pris à Hinata ! Cette expédition n'était qu'une diversion ! Les enfoirés !_

Mais alors, à qui parlaient-ils en ce moment ? La réponse lui fut fournie par une question de Kiba, manifestement perdu.

- Tu n'es pas Sasuke ? Mais alors t'es qui ?

Le faux Sasuke émit un rire doucereux. Un rire que Naruto reconnut immédiatement. La surprise lui coupa le souffle à tel point qu'il fut incapable de parler. Autour de lui, les autres n'avaient toujours pas deviné de qui il s'agissait, à part Shizune dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Alors, sous leurs yeux ébahis, un nuage de fumée entoura Sasuke pour laisser place à…

- Toi ! s'écrièrent simultanément Sakura, Genma, Kiba et Shikamaru.

Néji laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Shizune lança un regard mauvais au ninja qui venait d'apparaître. Ce garçon ne lui rappelait pas vraiment de bons souvenirs. Naruto lui le contemplait partagé entre la satisfaction et ce qui ressemblait fort à de la haine.

- Je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de « Sasuke ». Tu ne le connais pas encore assez pour pouvoir tromper tout le monde… Kabuto.

Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, Naruto-kun. Où me suis-je trompé d'après toi ?

Naruto sourit d'un air ironique.

- Sasuke n'est pas aussi arrogant que la façon dont tu l'as montré. J'ai beau l'avoir perdu de vue ces trois dernières années, j'ai été son meilleur ami, je connais ses réactions.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, intervint Shizune. Les attaques nécessitaient une très bonne connaissance de l'anatomie et des composants chimiques. Sasuke n'a pas de connaissances médicales ; jamais il n'aurait pu…

- Ne le sous-estimez pas comme ça ou vous aurez des ennuis, répliqua doucement Kabuto d'un ton qui exaspéra la jeune femme. Sasuke-kun déteste quand on le sous-estime.

- Sans blague, marmonna Kiba.

- Où est il ? demanda brutalement Naruto.

Kabuto eut un grand sourire.

- Je sais où il est… mais je ne te le dirai pas !

Et il se mit à rire comme un gamin ravi d'une blague particulièrement nulle qu'il viendrait de proférer. Shizune et Sakura le regardèrent, écoeurées.

De son côté, Néji s'agitait nerveusement. Il ne pourrait pas partir sans prévenir personne : d'abord, il se pouvait tout à fait que des ninjas du Son rôdent dans les alentours et lui tombent dessus. Ensuite, même s'il n'y en avait pas, Kabuto trouverait un moyen de l'arrêter. Et troisièmement, il fallait que les autres soient au courant. Il tenta discrètement d'attirer l'attention de Shikamaru.

- Psssst ! Eh ! Shikamaru, pssssstttt ! Oh !

A sa grande consternation, ce fut Tashiya qui se retourna. Après ce qu'il avait appris à son sujet, à supposé que ce fut vrai ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment, elle était la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu mettre au courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? fit-elle en ayant toutefois le bon sens de parler bas. T'as l'air nerveux…

- Depuis quand tu t'appelles Shikamaru ? grogna Néji. Oh et puis zut. Ecoute, c'est très important. Je crois que je sais où est Sasuke.

Tashiya haussa un sourcil.

- Ah ouais ?

- Il est à Konoha et il a attaqué Hinata. On est tombé dans un piège !

La jeune fille étouffa un ricanement.

- Ben voyons. Et comment tu le sais ? Elle vient de te passer un coup de fil ?

Néji était si exaspéré qu'il faillit se mettre à crier.

- Elle a utilisé une technique que son père lui a apprise. Elle est sensée m'avertir en cas de danger et je viens de recevoir le signal convenu. Il faut que je retourne à Konoha tout de suite.

Cette fois, Tashiya eut l'air franchement soucieux.

- Tu as l'air sérieux…

- Mais ouiiiiiii baka ! Hinata est en danger, je ne peux pas rester là, il faut que j'aille l'aider !

- Tout seul ?

- Oui, vous devez rester ici pour retenir l'attention de Kabuto et couvrir ma fuite. Est-ce que tu peux t'en charger, s'il te plait !

Tashiya le considéra un instant en ayant l'air de réfléchir. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et pour la première fois, il eut la certitude qu'elle n'allait pas parler pour lui balancer une vanne. Tout à coup, il sentit l'espoir revenir en lui. Quand Tashiya prenait la situation au sérieux, elle devenait très efficace. Elle ouvrit la bouche et lui répondit légèrement :

- Dans tes rêves, ouais.

Néji fut si abasourdi qu'il ouvrit la bouche et resta comme ça. Il était trop consterné et déçu par son attitude pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une minute qu'il put articuler un faible « pourquoi ?». Tashiya lui sourit.

- Parce que je viens avec toi.

* * *

voilà je sais c'est très court mais... non je cherche pas d'excuse il est vraiment très court. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste la suite demain, d'accord ? 


	14. Chapitre 14 et 15

**Sakoni : **ah désolée j'ai été très ocupée et finalement j'ai oublié de poster la suite mais comme je suis quelqu'un de naturellement généreux (qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre) je mets deux chaps aujourd'hui. Nan en fait c'est surtout pour des raisons pratiques, le deuxiime étant le plus court de la fic (moins de deux pages word ;-)) . T'es allée sur Naruto trad quand ? pasque ça fait pas longtemps que j'ai commencé à reposter là-bas. Ptet pour ça que tu n'as rien vu... Quant à TN, avec ce de spell check, impossible de poster mes chapitres qui sont longs (eh oui même pour lui) donc ben... jsais pas en fait. Merci pour ton review et continue tes merveilleuses fics !

**NalaHalliwell : **eh ! j'ai posté le truc euh... avant hier ce qui veut dire jeudi. Aujourd'hui on est samedi. Il sort d'où ton mardi ? bon bref, ben oui j'ai oublié honte sur moi mais pour me racheter je mets deux chaps direct aujourd'hui (et alleeeez c'est la fête ) Pour les habits de Kabuto alors là tu me poses une colle. J'y ai pas du tout pensé mais en fait à partir du moment où il rompt le Henge, il reprend ses fringues normales. Mais j'ai pas pensé à les décrire.

**Merenwen : **c'est quoi la règle débile des reviews dont tu parles ? je passe peut-être voire surement pour une abrutie mais voilà quoi Si ça peut te rassurer, yen a qui me font des reviews bcp plus courtes que celles là lol

Merci à tous ! voila la suite !

* * *

Chapitre XVI

Dilemme en pleine bataille

- Je viens avec toi.

Néji écarquilla les yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Je viens avec toi, répéta Tashiya de son ton le plus sérieux. Tu n'iras pas tout seul, il n'en est pas question.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une fille comme toi me vanne sans arrêt alors que ma cousine est en danger.

- Oh mais tu sais bien que si je le fais, c'est pour t'embêter. Je ne le pense pas vraiment.

- Mouais, c'est moyennement crédible.

- Si tu y vas seul, tu te feras massacrer. Je ne peux pas laisser un mec comme toi se jeter dans la gueule du loup seul.

- C'est vrai que si tu viens avec moi, je me sentirai carrément mieux ! répliqua ironiquement Néji.

- Tu ne peux y aller tout seul et tu le sais alors laisse-moi venir, s'il te plait !

Néji n'en avait pas la moindre envie mais il n'avait pas le temps de discuter.

- D'accord mais tu préviens Shikamaru.

- Ok, pas de problème.

Elle pointa discrètement son index vers le sol et le remua vers le haut. Une petite motte de terre commença alors à s'élever du sol et monta jusqu'au niveau des yeux de Tashiya. Tout aussi discrètement, elle tendit son index vers Shikamaru. Aussitôt, le morceau de terre fusa vers la tête du Chunnin et s'écrasa en plein dans sa queue de cheval. Atterré, Néji ferma les yeux. Vachement discret la technique ! Pourtant, Shikamaru ne réagit pas. Il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de l'astuce de Tashiya. C'est du moins ce que crut Néji jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'imperceptiblement, Shikamaru reculait vers eux. Il avait compris. Il se plaça d'une façon naturelle devant Néji et marmonna :

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke est à Konoha et il a attaqué Hinata. Je dois aller l'aider.

- Hein ? Tu es sûr ?

- A 100 pour cent. Retiens Kabuto ici avec tes ombres. Tashiya et moi, on retourne là-bas.

- Attends. Donne-moi une minute que j'immobilise cet enfoiré de binoclard !

Une ombre commença à s'allonger sur le sol, se faufila entre Sakura et Shizune avant de disparaître. Genma, qui avait suivi le manège, se rapprocha des jeunes.

- C'est encore un coup d'Orochimaru, hein ? continuait Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette fois ?

- Il ne me dit pas tout, répondit calmement Kabuto. Et même si c'était le cas, tu crois franchement que je te le dirais ? Pauvre naïf, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi faible !

Naruto rougit.

- Répète un peu !

- A quoi bon ? Tu as parfaitement compris.

- Sale scarabée ! Vermine ! s'emporta Naruto. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Je te tuerai cette fois !

- Non ! fit alors la voix de Shizune.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Genma lui jeta un regard inquiet. La jeune femme s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux lançaient de furieux éclairs. Son visage lisse était crispé par la colère et le dégoût. A côté d'elle, Sakura arborait la même expression. Naruto les regarda et réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux mises en position d'attaque. Shizune plongea son regard farouche dans celui de Kabuto puis elle grinça :

- Il est à moi. Avec Sakura, on va s'en occuper !

Il y eut plusieurs hoquets de surprise dont celui de Shikamaru qui n'avait absolument pas prévu cette réaction. Mais peu importait pour l'instant. L'attention du binoclard était détournée. Kabuto sourit, parfaitement calme.

- Oh ? Tu veux te mesurer à moi à nouveau ? La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ? Et tu vas en plus entraîner cette gamine vers la mort ?

Sakura serra les poings.

- Tu serais étonné de voir ce qu'une gamine comme moi peut faire, répliqua-t-elle. J'espère que tu as prévu des lunettes de rechange parce qu'elles vont en prendre un sacré coup !

Naruto la contempla, interdit. Jamais il n'avait entendu une telle violence dans les paroles de Sakura. Elle avait vraiment changé. Son regard était presque effrayant. Le sourire de Kabuto s'effaça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se figea en plein mouvement. Son souffle se coupa. Ses muscles refusèrent soudain de lui obéir.

- Que… qu'est-ce que…

- Kage mane no jutsu, répondit simplement Shikamaru.

- Bien joué Shikamaru ! s'écria Naruto.

Shika se tourna vers Néji et Tashiya.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir seuls, c'est trop dangereux, surtout en pleine nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? intervint alors Raidou. Où voulez-vous aller ?

- A Konoha, répondit Néji dont l'impatience croissait à mesure que le temps passait. Sasuke est là-bas. Il a attaqué Hinata, je dois aller la protéger !

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un silence stupéfait. Même Kabuto parut surpris. Naruto étouffa un cri de surprise et de colère. Sasuke à Konoha ? Et attaquant Hinata ? Cette pensée le révolta plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En réalité, la simple idée d'Hinata en danger lui retournait l'estomac ; et qu'en plus, ce soit à cause de Sasuke… c'était pire que tout. Une fureur terrible s'empara de lui. Raidou, Genma, Shizune et les autres ANBU échangèrent des regards méfiants et perplexes. Dur à croire tout ça. Pourtant, Hyuuga Néji n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'amusait à proférer des mensonges, surtout de cette nature. Et il semblait réellement inquiet. Genma se mordit les lèvres. Shikamaru avait raison. Tashiya et Néji ne pouvaient pas partir seuls.

- Je vais vous accompagner, annonça-t-il.

- Si vous voulez, si vous voulez, mais magnez-vous ! s'écria Néji qui sautillait sur place tant il était énervé.

- D'accord, approuva Raidou. Iwashi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'un de ses hommes. Va avec eux.

L'ANBU hocha la tête et allait se diriger vers Néji quand un kunai jaillit de nulle part et fusa vers son visage. Il l'arrêta au vol et le renvoya aussitôt dans la direction dont il venait. On entendit un cri étouffé quelque part. Puis plus rien. Les ninjas de Konoha se figèrent. Kabuto, bien que toujours immobilisé, eut un sourire cruel :

- Vous ne pensiez pas sincèrement qu'on allait vous laisser contrecarrer nos plans…

Des ninjas d'Oto apparurent un peu partout et encerclèrent la petite troupe. Ils étaient bien une trentaine en tout. Et tous aussi patibulaires les uns que les autres. Naruto serra les poings de rage. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Ils s'étaient faits piéger comme des rats ! Tout était de sa faute. Il avait entraîné ses amis dans une situation qui le dépassait. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, ce serait lui le responsable.

Eh puis non en fait. Ils s'étaient tirés de situations plus graves que celle-ci, ils s'en sortiraient encore. Mais le plus important… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Néji qui bouillait littéralement de rage. Ne pas pouvoir voler au secours de quelqu'un alors qu'il vous a appelé à l'aide… Existait-il quelque chose de plus frustrant ? Mais il comprenait. Il comprenait très bien. Car pendant qu'ils restaient là, dieu seul savait ce qu'Hinata était en train de subir.

_Sasuke… Si jamais tu lui as fait du mal… Cette fois, je te tuerai sans hésitation !_

Sakura le regarda et fronça les sourcils comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle lui dit :

- Naruto, va avec eux toi aussi. Tu dois arrêter… tu dois sauver Sasuke-kun…

Sur le coup, Naruto ne sut guère quoi répondre. Ne venait-il pas de penser le contraire ? Mais d'un autre côté, il avait promis. Il ne pouvait trahir Sakura.

_Merde ! C'est chaud là, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Pour gagner du temps et repousser sa décision à plus tard, il s'adressa à Sakura :

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je… je vais rester ici. Et si ça tourne bien, je te rejoindrai.

_Si ça tourne bien ? Bien sûr que ça tournera bien ! Il n'y a pas de raison, je…_

Mais en contemplant la jeune fille, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Peut-être… peut-être qu'en effet, ça tournerait mal et… et peut-être qu'il ne la reverrait jamais… S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Jamais il ne pourrait le supporter. Il fallait qu'il reste avec elle. Pour la protéger. Mais… Mais que devenait Hinata dans ce cas ? Néji, Tashiya et les deux adultes avaient beau y aller, peut-être qu'ils ne viendraient pas à bout de Sasuke. Il fallait qu'il vienne avec eux pour s'en assurer. Il fallait qu'il sauve Hinata.

_Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu ne peux pas te dédoubler, imbécile. Il faut que tu choisisses !_

Hinata ou Sakura ? Sakura ou Hinata ? Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé face à un choix aussi difficile. Totalement partagé entre ces deux pensées, Naruto s'était mis à tourner la tête de droite à gauche sans pouvoir s'arrêter, au point que même Shikamaru commença à s'inquiéter. Mais ils n'avaient plus le temps. Raidou désigna Néji, Tashiya, Naruto et l'ANBU qu'il avait choisi et fit une série de signes à Genma qui hocha la tête et murmura aux trois jeunes :

- Je vais créer une ouverture. Dès qu'elle est faite, allez-y. Je vous rejoins avec Iwashi. D'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Néji.

_Putain ! Pas trop tôt._

Il se tourna vers Naruto qui se grattait à présent la tête, toujours en plein dilemme.

- Tu viens ?

Naruto leva les yeux et regarda Néji. Il ne savait toujours pas.

- Je… je voudrais t'aider mais… je… je ne veux pas laisser Sakura-chan toute seule, murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Naruto, elle s'en sortira très bien. J'ai besoin de toi pour sauver Hinata.

- Et moi alors ? protesta Tashiya vexée. Je compte pour du beurre ?

- Plus ou moins. Alors Naruto ?

Le jeune ninja fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car Genma bondit soudain dans les airs et décocha trois kunais en direction des ninjas du Son. Triple esquive ! Sans se laisser perturber, le Jounin fonça sur le plus proche et lui envoya ses deux pieds en plein dans le nez. Iwashi jaillit derrière les deux que Genma avait ratés et d'un geste vif, il leur coupa la gorge. Du sang gicla aussitôt sur son masque.

_J'adore ce masque, il fait parapluie. La dernière fois, j'en ai eu plein la bouche et on n'a pas arrêté de me demander si j'avais mangé des spaghettis bolognaise ! Aha, très marrant !_

De leur côté, Kiba et Akamaru avaient utilisé Gatsouga et fait quelques dégâts. Shikamaru libéra Kabuto et projeta son ombre sur un ninja du Son qui menaçait de lui faire sauter quelques dents et l'étrangla avec Kage kubi shibari. Kabuto ne bougea pas mais se mit en position de combat. Car en face de lui, Shizune et Sakura s'étaient dressées, une détermination farouche sur leur visage. Voyant que Genma et Iwashi avaient fait une percée, Tashiya fit signe à Néji. Mais alors qu'elle se lançait en avant, Naruto recula brusquement pour éviter un coup de pied et la bouscula. Déséquilibrée, Tashiya s'étala en toute beauté et avala au passage un peu de terre.

- Oups désolé ! s'écria Naruto en se retournant mais qui semblait au contraire sur le point d'éclater de rire. Je ne t'avais pas vue…

- Tu vas me le payer, grinça Tashiya en crachant la terre qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- On parle pas la bouche pleine, d'abord ! répliqua le jeune garçon. C'est très malpoli.

Verte de rage, Tashiya ne vit pas un grand ninja d'Oto se glisser derrière elle et lever son kunai au dessus de sa tête. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant Naruto pointer son doigt vers lui qu'elle se retourna et poussa un cri de surprise et de peur. A cette distance, c'était trop tard. L'arme fondit vers sa gorge. Une main bandée saisit alors le poignet qui tenait le kunai et deux doigts s'enfoncèrent brutalement à l'emplacement des veines. L'avant bras explosa littéralement dans une gerbe de sang. Le ninja hurla de douleur et recula en tenant ce qui restait de son bras. Une manchette sur la nuque le fit taire pour toujours. Abasourdie, Tashiya leva les yeux. Néji la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Ses bras étaient pleins de sang.

- Fais un peu attention, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Puis il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. De plus en plus interdite, Tashiya saisit la main et se remit debout. Tandis qu'elle époussetait son pantalon, elle remarqua que Néji l'observait. Mais ce n'était pas de façon méprisante. Elle se sentit rougir.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle pour dissiper son embarras.

- On y va.

Chapitre XVII

En quête d'amour

- Naruto ! cria Néji. On y va !

Le ninja blond tourna la tête vers lui, signe qu'il avait entendu son ami mais Néji vit tout de suite qu'il hésitait. Il comprenait parfaitement. Depuis toujours, Naruto était amoureux de Sakura ; cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas non plus indifférent au charme d'Hinata. Devoir choisir entre deux personnes que l'on aime, ce devait être dur. Très dur. Il comprenait, et en même temps, il ne comprenait pas. Aimer quelqu'un comme Naruto aimait Sakura ou Hinata, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Jamais. Bien sûr, il aimait Hinata, il aimait Tenten et Lee et il aimait tous ses amis. Mais différemment. Et bien qu'infime, cette différence l'empêchait de connaître ; connaître la vraie sensation. Celle qui rend votre âme plus vivante que jamais. Néji avait entendu bien des gens en parler, dont Sakura, mais une définition l'avait particulièrement marqué : aimer une personne, c'est lorsqu'à vos yeux, elle se met à rayonner au point d'éclipser toute chose autour de vous. Aimer une personne, c'est voir un miracle invisible pour les autres. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est être capable de donner sa vie pour lui, sans même hésiter.

Toutes ces perceptions de l'amour apparaissaient aux yeux de Néji comme un souffle presque divin qui ne touchait que quelques élus. Car au-delà de ce que représente la personne aimée, l'amour à sens unique a-t-il justement un sens ? Lorsqu'il voyait Hinata triste à mourir parce qu'elle était loin de celui qu'elle aimait, il avait tendance à croire que l'amour unilatéral est davantage quelque chose qui prend le dessus sur votre cœur et lui dicte sa loi. Et alors, vous ne voyez plus que l'amour en lui-même. Et à partir de là, commence la descente aux enfers.

Mais en dépit de cet aspect des choses, l'amour permettait de se sentir vivant. Il donnait, ne serait-ce que pour un temps très court, l'intense certitude de la Vie. Savoir que l'on vit pour une raison… c'est voir la lumière au milieu de l'obscurité la plus totale ; c'est trouver une main qui vous guide dans le labyrinthe. Car nous ne vivons qu'aux yeux des autres.

C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Néji avait beau se le cacher, il avait toujours envié cette sensation. Il voulait la ressentir. Juste une fois. Pour savoir. Il regarda Tashiya et ne put s'empêcher de penser que… qu'il aurait pu l'aimer… si elle lui avait montré autre chose que ce qu'elle lui avait toujours montré. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. C'était trop tard et ça le serait toujours : elle était la seule qu'il aurait pu aimer, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. S'il avait du donner ses sentiments à quelqu'un, ç'aurait été elle. Mais c'était trop tard. Et il n'avait plus le temps.

Toutes ces pensées s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête en l'espace de quelques secondes. Et Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il regardait Sakura.

- Naruto ! cria Tashiya. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Un kunai fusa au dessus d'eux, frôlant leurs cheveux. Un ninja leur sauta dessus. Très rapide et fluide, il tourna sur lui-même et décocha deux coups de pieds en grand écart. Tashiya encaissa le pied droit dans l'épaule ; Néji reçut le pied gauche dans la poitrine. Avant d'avoir le temps de réaliser, ils furent brutalement expédiés dans des directions opposées. Le souffle coupé, ils se relevèrent et leur regard se croisèrent. Et tout à coup, ils surent ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le ninja chargea Néji. Tashiya hocha la tête et forma le signe du cheval.

**Ninpo Yakei Jishin !**

Le sol se mit aussitôt à onduler sous les pieds de leur adversaire qui bondit dans les airs pour ne pas tomber. Néji bondit à son tour. Voyant cela, le ninja d'Oto forma à son tour des signes.

**Katon ! Housenka no jutsu ! **

Des boules de feu jaillirent de ses doigts et foncèrent sur Néji.

**Kaiten !**

Le jeune homme se mit à tourner sur lui-même alors qu'il volait vers son adversaire. Son chakra diffusé tournoya autour de lui et repoussa aisément l'attaque. Il concentra du chakra sous ses pieds. Sa vitesse dans les airs augmenta. Surpris, le ninja du son ne réagit pas assez vite. Néji l'attrapa par sa veste et d'un coup de poing, il expulsa tout le chakra qu'il put à l'emplacement du cœur. Son ennemi se cambra en crachant du sang avant de s'écraser dans un bruit sinistre. Le jeune Hyuuga atterrit en souplesse à côté de lui. Tashiya lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Néji lui rendit un sourire hésitant puis se mit à courir. Les ninjas d'Oto étaient trop occupés pour se soucier d'eux. Et Naruto pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Plus rien ne lui importait à part Hinata. Elle accaparait tout son esprit. Il courut dans la direction de Konoha, Tashiya sur ses talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, Genma et Iwashi les rejoignaient. Mais sans Naruto. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait… mais pas totalement.

* * *

je n'aime pas ce chapitre mais il est transitoire donc difficilement enlevable. Euh ça se dit ça ? non ? bon tant pis. Et puis c'est le dernier du genre. A partir du prochain, c'est de l'action pure à pratiquement tous les chapitres ! Yataaaaa ! 


	15. Combats de médecins

**yune-chan66 : **merci ! Alors, tout le monde va-t-il être sauvé ? Pas sûr, pas sûr Je vais faire exprès de vous faire mariner. Mouahaha ! Est-ce que Sakura va tuer Kabuto ? Réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**luluflo4 : **eh oui, Néji commence enfin à se réveiller ! A moins que ce soient les hormones  
Néji : eho ! tu me fais passer pour quoi là ? Et c'est même pas vrai d'abord !  
Oh ça va, je déconnais. Mais à partir de maintenant, ça va se bousculer dans le crane de notre Hyuuga préféré.  
Sasuke : qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre...  
Néji : Quoi quoi quoi ? je suis une vraie star, admets-le. Toi t'es qu'un psychopathe!  
Sasuke : oui et d'ailleurs tu vas en faire les frais si tu continues. Et le Hyuuga préféré va devenir le Hyuuga écharpé.  
Ouhlà, ouhlà, on se calme les génies. La suite comme dirait PPDA.

**Sakoni : **ouais j'avoue penser tout ça en quelques secondes, c'est balaise XD Moi ça m'a pris un moment à écrire d'ailleurs mouahaha trop fort le Néji.  
Sasuke : pfffff... Faut pas exagérer, il se dit juste qu'il en pince surement pour l'autre là.  
Tashiya : eh ! l'autre elle a un nom !  
Sasuke : m'en fous.  
Néji : lui parle pas comme ça, toi!  
Sasuke : aha ! il est amoureux le génie, hihihihi ! Il vient au secours de sa chérie !  
Tashiya et Néji : ...  
C'est y pas mignon tout ça

Hinata, euh... va falloir attendre pour la revoir par contre. Un pasqu'elle est avec Sasuke et deux pasqu'elle est dans les vaps ! Mais elle finira par se réveiller et elle aura un grand rôle, t'inquiète ! Et euh je regarde pas les derniers animés, je boycotte Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait Kakashi Gaiden.

**Tsunade-sama : **coucou ! ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un review de ta part ! ouais j'ai vu que sur TN ça avait merdé mais mntn c'est pire pasque ya un spell check qui beugue lors de chapitre de plus de deux pages... alors j'y vais plus ça m'énerve.

**NalaHalliwell : **eh oui comme promis, action action maintenant ! que va-t-il arriver à Kabuto ? tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre.

**tafolpamadlaine : **merci beaucoup ! ça m'a fait très plaisir ! oui moi aussi je l'aimais bien ce chap au début mais maintenant, je le trouve gnan gnan. Mais si ça te plait, c'est l'essentiel. Et Naruto va intervenir ne t'en fais pas. pas tout de suite mais il finira par le faire. Et puis rappelle toi : les héros arrivent toujours en retard ;-)

voilà, j'ai fini et maintenant place au pestacle ! ce chapitre est un pur chapitre d'action. Baston baston baston ! ouaaaaaaaaisss !  
Sakura : je vais enfin être un peu utile ?  
Moi : oui.  
Sakura : trop cooooool !  
Sasuke : pfffff  
Néji : tu veux pas dire ot chose pour changer ?  
Sasuke : de quoi jme mêle ?  
Néji : bah ! de toutes façons, j'arrive pour te casser la gueule !  
Moi : chut ! tu spoiles sur la suite de la fic là !  
Néji : ah, pardon héhé.

bref bonne lecture. Sakura se déchaine !

* * *

Chapitre XVIII

Combat de médecins

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour les suivre ? cria Sakura.

- Je ne veux pas te laiss…

- Va-t-en !

Et sans plus se soucier de lui, elle frappa le sol de son poing. Un énorme craquement se fit entendre et la terre se souleva littéralement. Kabuto perdit l'équilibre. Shizune en profita aussitôt pour attaquer.

**Ninpo : Doku Gasu ! **_(Gaz empoisonné)_

Un nuage noir sortit de ses lèvres et se dirigea vers Kabuto qui ne fut guère troublé : il connaissait déjà cette technique. Mais alors qu'il retenait sa respiration, il entendit des sifflements. Il sortit précipitamment un kunai et dévia à temps plusieurs aiguilles empoisonnées. Mais il en rata une qui se planta dans son épaule gauche.

_Merde ! Elle m'a eu !_

Il arracha rageusement l'aiguille et la laissa tomber par terre. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Mais avant tout… Il se téléporta en haut d'un arbre et forma quelques signes. Une lumière verte irradia de ses mains qu'il posa sur la plaie faite par l'aiguille. Il fallait empêcher le poison de se répandre.

- Tout va comme tu veux ? fit alors la voix de Sakura juste derrière.

Kabuto se retourna vivement… et reçut un coup de poing monumental qui lui fracassa la mâchoire et ses lunettes. Il dégringola de l'arbre et fut accueilli en bas par Shizune. La jeune médecin plaça sa main illuminée de chakra bleu contre la poitrine du jeune homme.

_Merde ! Ça craint !_

Il venait de reconnaître le scalpel à chakra qu'il avait utilisé contre Shizune trois ans auparavant. Il attrapa le poignet et le dévia. Le chakra pénétra malgré tout sa peau et entailla un peu son poumon droit. Furieux, il envoya un coup de pied à Shizune pour la repousser. Elle esquiva et recula pour former une autre série de signes.

**Attaque complémentaire ! Ninpo : le souffle pénétrant !**

Un vent de couleur grise jaillit de ses lèvres. Au même moment, la voix de Sakura retentit.

**Ninpo : la mort par infiltration !**

Un autre nuage, rouge celui-ci, se mêla au vent émis par Shizune. Les deux courants d'air se mélangèrent et formèrent une combinaison nuageuse noire qui flotta un instant devant Kabuto, saisi de terreur. Shizune et Sakura se placèrent l'une à côté de l'autre et se saisirent la main :

**Combinaison finale ! Ninpo : contamination !**

L'air noir fusa vers Kabuto. Le ninja s'élança dans les airs. Il ne voyait plus grand-chose mais distinguait très bien le nuage menaçant sa vie qui le suivait où qu'il aille. Avec sa main droite, il commença par replacer correctement sa mâchoire. S'il voulait utiliser des techniques, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Puis, ignorant la douleur que lui causait cette manoeuvre, il joignit ses mains.

**Fuiton ! Le ruban d'Eol !**

Un autre courant d'air beaucoup plus puissant sortit de sa bouche et dissipa le nuage noir. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Kabuto réatterrit sur le sol. Shizune et Sakura étaient toujours en face de lui.

- Bien, dit-il. Commençons les choses sérieuses.

Il forma rapidement quelques signes et termina par le tigre. Sakura se raidit.

_Le signe du tigre ? Mais c'est le signe du feu. Il ne peut pas… à moins que… Est-ce que Sasuke-kun lui aurait appris certaines de ses techniques ?_

**Katon ! Collier ardent !**

Du feu sortit des doigts de Kabuto et encercla les deux femmes. Shizune eut un sourire méprisant.

_C'est tout ? Il ne croit tout de même pas nous retenir avec ça._

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'échapper par les airs, Kabuto forma le sceau du serpent et sa voix retentit à nouveau.

**Dôme infernal ! **

Les flammes du cercle grandirent brusquement. Elles s'élevèrent et s'élevèrent encore et se rejoignirent à trois mètres du sol, de sortes qu'elles finirent par former une véritable cage de feu. Shizune et Sakura écarquillèrent les yeux de peur. Les flammes contenaient beaucoup de chakra. Impossible d'en sortir à moins de… Kabuto eut un sourire satisfait et commença à former un long enchaînement de signes. Cochon, chien, lièvre, cheval, lièvre, coq, buffle, dragon, chèvre, rat, chien, serpent, singe, tigre, cheval, coq, dragon, buffle, chien.

Il se concentra intensément puis rouvrit les yeux.

**Ninpo ! La mort aérienne !**

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, épouvantée. Instinctivement, elle savait quelle technique c'était.

- Shizune-sensei ! hurla-t-elle. La technique de l'acide !

Shizune serra les dents. La sueur perla à son front. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Mais curieusement, le nuage ne leur fonça pas dessus, il flotta simplement devant Kabuto. Mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Sakura saisit instinctivement le poignet de son amie et le serra fort. Kabuto s'en aperçut et ricana.

- Tu as peur ? Tu as raison.

Tigre, cheval, serpent.

**Furyuudan !**

Horrifiées, les deux femmes virent le nuage prendre la forme d'une énorme tête de dragon. La créature gazeuse ouvrit sa gueule et commença à bombarder Shizune et Sakura de bulles d'air dont il n'était pas difficile de déterminer la nature.

- Shizune-sensei ! cria la jeune fille très effrayée. Projeté à cette force, l'acide va nous calciner sur place !

Shizune ne perdit pas son sang froid et saisissant le bras de la jeune fille, elle dit :

**Ninpo ! Enveloppe protectrice !**

Une couche de chakra violet sortit de ses mains et l'enveloppa avec Sakura comme une armure. Les boules d'acide heurtèrent la défense sans la détruire mais la puissance émise affaiblit Shizune. Voyant que c'était inutile, Kabuto fit disparaître le dragon. Sakura s'aperçut alors que les nuages d'acide se diffusaient sur le lieu de la bataille.

- Les autres vont être contaminés !

- J'ai vu. Il faut d'abord sortir de cette cage !

- Inutile, sourit Kabuto. Vous ne viendrez jamais à bout de ma prison de feu.

- Ça reste à voir ! riposta Sakura.

Et d'un violent coup de pied, elle défonça le sol. Puis, elle ramassa une énorme plaque de terre et la plaça au dessus de sa tête.

- Shizune-sensei, venez près de moi. Je vais diffuser du chakra autour de cette plaque et on va s'en servir comme bouclier pour traverser le feu.

- Mais… ce type a peut-être un chakra plus puissant que le tien. S'ils se confrontent, tu risques de perdre !

- Cela, nous ne le saurons pas si nous n'essayons pas.

Impressionnée par le courage de sa partenaire, Shizune ne discuta pas plus longtemps et se plaça à côté d'elle sous l'énorme plaque de terre. Kabuto fronça les sourcils. Que faisaient-elles ? Et soudain, sans crier gare, elles foncèrent vers le mur de flammes… qu'elles traversèrent littéralement. Kabuto eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment avaient-elles fait ? Les flammes contenaient pourtant un chakra très puissant ! Essoufflée par l'effort, Sakura se débarrassa de la protection en la jetant de toutes ses forces vers Kabuto. Peu troublé, il l'explosa d'un coup de poing. Shizune s'approcha de son amie et examina ses bras.

- Sakura ! Tu t'es brûlée aux bras, ça s'infecte !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi mais empêchez les autres d'être contaminés par l'acide !

Shizune jeta un regard derrière elle. Kabuto avait formé le signe du dragon et envoyait le nuage d'acide vers Raidou, Shikamaru et Kiba qui combattaient dans la même zone.

_Merde !_

Elle se lança en avant et poussa Kiba sur le point d'être touché.

_Je vais faire exactement comme cet enfoiré !_

Elle joignit ses mains.

**Fuiton ! Le ruban d'Eol !**

Elle commença à souffler de toutes ses forces sur le nuage mortel qui se dissipa rapidement. Mais alors qu'elle expulsait tout l'air qu'elle pouvait pour protéger les Chunnins, une main la saisit par le cou et un kunai se planta dans son ventre. Le choc et la douleur furent tels qu'elle ne cria même pas mais sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. Sa respiration se bloqua d'un seul coup.

_Le… le salopard ! Il m'a prise à revers !_

Du sang s'écoula de ses lèvres. Sa vision se brouilla. Une peur terrible se noua au creux de son ventre. Elle allait mourir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle porta les mains à son collier.

_Genma… _

Son énergie disparut. Le paysage se mit à défiler à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Avec un gémissement, Shizune heurta brutalement le sol.

- Shizune-sensei !

Sakura se précipita vers elle, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Occupée à soigner ses bras, elle n'avait rien vu. Elle voulut retourner son amie pour la soigner mais un coup de pied de Kabuto l'expédia loin d'elle. Le choc la sonna mais désormais, peu lui importait. Une haine sauvage s'empara d'elle. Elle aurait ce fumier de bigleux mais si elle devait y laisser sa vie ! Son regard étincela comme une lame d'acier au soleil. Devant elle, Kabuto lui souriait.

- Ne venez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenues.

- La ferme ! Tu vas crever, je te le garantis !

Sakura se trouvait dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle chargea Kabuto à une vitesse hallucinante. Tout en courant, elle forma des signes et fit apparaître deux scalpels à chakra dans ses mains. Kabuto fit de même. Ils échangèrent une série de coups violents sans parvenir à se toucher. Sakura fit alors disparaître le scalpel de sa main droite, la posa par terre, prit appui dessus et envoya ses jambes dans le ventre de Kabuto. Il esquiva et saisit sa cheville gauche mais poussa un cri de douleur. Il recula, serrant convulsivement sa main contre lui. Car au bout de pied qu'il avait attrapé, une lame de chakra bleu tournoyait à une vitesse effarante.

_Elle a créé un scalpel au bout de son pied ! C'est impossible !_

- Tu vas avoir du mal à former des signes maintenant La prochaine fois, je te découpe le bras en lamelles ! grinça Sakura.

Mais alors qu'elle reculait, une douleur fulgurante dans sa cheville gauche la fit tomber.

_Merde ! Il… il m'a touchée !_

Malgré tout, elle fit à nouveau apparaître un scalpel dans chacune de ses mains et prit son élan comme si elle allait lancer des shurikens. Kabuto fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle ? Et à son immense stupéfaction, lorsqu'elle lança ses bras de la même façon que lors d'un lancer de shuriken ou de kunai, les scalpels à chakra quittèrent ses mains et se dirigèrent en tournoyant vers lui. Il était si surpris qu'il mit un temps à réaliser que deux hélices de chakra lui fonçaient véritablement dessus !

_Comment… !_

Il se baissa et les évita. Mais à sa grande horreur, les hélices freinèrent leur course et modifièrent leur trajectoire pour revenir vers lui. Terrifié, il se tourna vers Sakura. Les mains jointes dans le signe du dragon, elle ne quittait pas les hélices des yeux et son regard illustrait une concentration intense.

_Elle commande ces hélices par l'intermédiaire de son chakra ! Comment fait-elle ? C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un commander son chakra après l'avoir expulsé de son corps !_

Il esquiva encore et encore. L'épuisement commençait à le gagner. Il savait que c'était le but de Sakura. Il serra les dents de rage. Avec sa main blessée, il ne pouvait pas former de signes, il fallait qu'il se soigne d'abord. Mais pas moyen d'échapper à ces maudites hélices ! Il regarda à nouveau Sakura et remarqua qu'elle faiblissait. Pas étonnant ! Ce devait demander une puissance incroyable que de contrôler le mouvement du chakra en dehors de son corps. En effet, les hélices ralentissaient. Il sourit et calcula qu'entre chaque attaque s'écoulait à peu près cinq secondes. Un délai qu'il pouvait allonger s'il attaquait directement Sakura. De sa main indemne, il saisit trois shuriken et un kunai. C'était suffisant. Il esquiva une nouvelle attaque et les lança vers la jeune fille. Epuisée, celle-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher ses hélices de chakra pour éviter l'attaque. Les deux ninjas médecins se regardèrent un moment. Tous les deux à genoux, ils étaient dans le même état d'épuisement et peinaient à reprendre leur souffle.

_Fait chier ! Je n'ai presque plus de chakra ! _songea Sakura, crispée.

_Elle est intelligente et très puissante, _pensait de son côté Kabuto. _Elle m'a épuisé et je ne peux pas utiliser de technique si je ne me soigne pas. Mais si je le fais, elle va en profiter… Tant pis. Je n'ai pas le choix !_

Et il entreprit aussitôt de soigner sa main. Sakura se figea.

_Non !_

Elle fit appel à ses dernières réserves de chakra pour reformer les scalpels. Ils seraient moins puissants et rapides mais cela devrait convenir. Il le fallait. Sans attendre, elle les lança à nouveau. La fatigue était telle qu'elle manqua de perdre leur contrôle mais un regard vers Shizune lui redonna les forces qu'il lui manquait. Elle mit ses doigts en position pour le clonage de l'ombre, se concentra et cria :

**Chakra fusha ! Kage bunshin no jutsu ! **_(hélice de chakra, technique du clonage de l'ombre)_

Aussitôt, sous le regard médusé de Kabuto, dix hélices de chakra supplémentaires apparurent à côté des premières et le chargèrent. Mais cette fois, les attaques venaient de directions différentes et n'étaient pas simultanées. Trop affaibli pour tout esquiver, Kabuto écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il évita les trois premières. La quatrième toucha son biceps droit. Le cinquième ses abdominaux. La sixième traversa ses deux cuisses. Le jeune homme s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. Mais Sakura savait que déjà, ses tissus cellulaires se recomposaient. Il fallait qu'elle l'achève tout de suite. Elle pointa son cou du doigt. Les hélices fondirent immédiatement dans cette direction et sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, traversèrent la gorge de Kabuto. La lumière verte qui était un instant apparue dans sa main gauche s'éteignit aussitôt. Le ninja médecin, bras droit d'Orochimaru, espion à Konoha et salopard de première (_hihi 'scusez mais je l'aime vraiment pas ce personnage)_, se tint un moment droit puis s'affaissa lentement, un filet de sang coulant le long de son menton.

Sakura le contempla longuement avec froideur. Sa colère ne s'était pas dissipée, mais elle était trop épuisée pour ressentir de la haine ou un quelconque sentiment de triomphe. Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait assez de force pour se relever. Son corps tremblait de fatigue. Le souffle court, elle regarda les ANBU, Kiba et Shikamaru venir à bout des derniers ninjas. Mais elle ne vit pas Naruto. Elle se retourna, le cherchant des yeux. Où était-il ? Avait-il finalement rejoint Néji ? Les autres avaient peut-être vu quelque chose. Mais alors qu'elle se relevait, une douleur terrible lui lacéra le dos et lui ôta toute force. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de souffrance et retomba à genoux, une main appuyée sur son ventre. Une large tâche rouge sombre apparut dans le dos de son uniforme. La souffrance était au-delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Sa respiration se bloqua. Elle regarda sa main. Elle était pleine de sang. Son sang.

_Qui… qui m'a… ?_

Au prix de mille difficultés, elle se retourna. Un kunai dans la main tâché de sang, Kabuto la regardait d'un air triomphant.

- Tu m'as peut-être vaincu… haleta-t-il, mais je t'entraînerai dans la mort avec moi !

Et il la frappa à nouveau dans l'épaule gauche avant de s'écrouler, secoué de spasmes et la bouche pleine de sang. Sakura cracha elle aussi le liquide écarlate. Ses forces filaient à toute vitesse.

_Non ! Ça ne se finira pas comme ça !_

Elle s'écarta tant bien que mal de Kabuto, lui saisit le cou et le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui dit :

- Tu mourras avant moi, je te l'ai promis… Pour Shizune-sensei…

Elle grimaça de douleur. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler mais elle voulait que Kabuto l'entende.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien… haleta-t-elle, que je suis… l'élève de Tsunade-sensei !

Le regard de Kabuto lui apprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait compris. Mais alors qu'il semblait vouloir répondre, d'un geste brusque du poignet, elle lui déboîta les cervicales. Dans un craquement sinistre, la tête de son adversaire lui tomba pratiquement dans les mains. Elle la regarda un moment puis écoeurée, la repoussa loin d'elle. Cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas. Elle se sentit apaisée mais presque aussitôt, la douleur la rappela à la réalité : elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Sakura voulut soigner ses blessures et commença à former des signes mais elle n'avait plus ni assez de chakra ni suffisamment de force. Un voile tomba devant ses yeux en même temps qu'une grande faiblesse s'emparait d'elle. Lentement, elle s'écroula. La dernière chose qu'elle vit à travers le brouillard qui obscurcissait sa vision fut Shikamaru qui courait vers elle. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut son nom mais pourquoi le son venait-il de si loin ? Et la dernière chose qu'elle pensa… fut…

_Na… Naruto… désolée…_

_

* * *

Alors ! Sakura est-elle morte ? Shikamaru va-t-il la sauver ? Et Shizune ? ben... vous le saurez plus tard ! mouahahah !  
Sasuke : ça y est, elle pète un cable.  
Tashiya : c'était à prévoir.  
Moi : dis donc toi ! je t'ai crééé donc tu me manques pas de respect !  
Tashiya : ...  
Moi : ah, non mais oh._Alors ! Sakura est-elle morte ? Shikamaru va-t-il la sauver ? Et Shizune ? ben... vous le saurez plus tard ! mouahahah !Sasuke : ça y est, elle pète un cable.Tashiya : c'était à prévoir.Moi : dis donc toi ! je t'ai crééé donc tu me manques pas de respect !Tashiya : ...Moi : ah, non mais oh. 

Pour ceux qui aimaient bien Kabuto, je m'excuse mais c'est tout ce qu'il mérite !


	16. La haine de l'amour

**tafolpamadlaine : **moi non plus je n'aime pas Kabuto (d'ailleurs je l'ai marqué en toutes lettres ) ce genre de perso me fait plutôt vomir tellement ils sont fourbes et je n'attendais qu'une occasion pour le tuer. Bon j'aurais préféré que ce soit par l'intermédiaire de Kakashi mais Sakura s'en sort pas mal lol. Pour Shizune et Sakura, ne t'en fais, elles vont s'en sortir. En théorie...  
Sakura : comment ça en théorie ? Jve vivre moi !  
Shizune : ouais moi aussi ! Attends, c'est rare que je me retrouve avec un copain ! tu vas pas me tuer comme ça ! Par Kabuto en plus, la honte !  
Kabuto : comment ça la honte ?  
Sakura : t'es pas sensé être mort toi ?  
Kabuto : si mais je suis revenu vous hanter ! niark niark niark !  
Sakura et Shizune : ...

Sinon, pour te répondre, ouais les techniques sont toutes de moi. Mais j'ai du me creuser pour en trouver certaines. Voilà merci bcp de tes commentaires !

**Dodie Rogue : **euh non jvé pas mettre Sakura et Shika ensemble. Shikamaru mérite bien mieux à mon sens et d'ailleurs, il est déjà avec Témari.  
Shika : ouais... c'est galère si me fous avec la groupie de Sasuke là...  
Témari : ouais et moi chui pas du tout d'accord !  
Sakura : "groupie de Sasuke" pfff n'importe quoi !  
Tout le monde : ...  
Sakura : ...  
Moi : Sakura, le ferme.

A part ça, merci merci !

**yune-chan66 : **aha ! encore une que le décès de Kabuto réjouit cooool. Sakura ne va pas mourir, pas encore niark niark ! merci beaucoup, ce combat m'a pris énormément de temps et d'énergie (intellectuelle j'entends héhé). je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Hinata ? c'est mon perso féminin préféré après Tsunade donc no panic. La suite ? ben oui.

**temari : **merci à toi !

**NalaHalliwell et CordonBleu : **ah ben jcrois que t'es la seule à être triste du départ de Kabuto... désolée... et Sakura ne va pas mourir. Deux fois désolée côté Sasuke ? ça arrive ça arrive. Et non, on verra pas Orochimaru. Encore une fois sorry !

**luluflo4 : **Sakura ne mourra pas ici car tel n'est pas le destin que je lui ai créé.  
Sasuke : vala qu'elle se prend pour Dieu maintenant.  
Shika : on va tous crever.

**tsunade-sama : **ouais c'est super chiant. J'ai réussi à poster un bout de truc mais faut que je divise le chap en deux du coup.

**Sakoni : **héhé toi non plus tu l'aimes pas ? tant mieux ! c'est gentil de pas spoiler sur la suite, ouais  
Deidera : eh, c'est ma réplique ça "ouais"  
Moi : d'où tu sors toi ? tu t'es trompé de fic jcrois. dégage.  
Deidera : comment qu'elle me cause, l'autre ouais.  
Moi : Orochimaru !  
Deidera : ok ok, c'est bon je m'en vais.

Merci pour ton review !

Retour côté Sasuke et Cie !

* * *

Chapitre XIX

La haine de l'amour

Il courait si vite que le paysage était flou autour de lui. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait pris son temps mais les ordres étaient les ordres et il devait ramener Hinata le plus vite possible. Evanouie sur son épaule, la jeune fille ne pesait pratiquement rien, du moins pas à ses yeux. Personne n'avait été alerté à Konoha, aucun Jounin, aucun ANBU, pas même le Godaime. Et il avait si bien caché le corps de Shino qu'il ne resterait que ses os quand on le retrouverait.

Hinata glissa un peu, menaçant de tomber. Il la remit en place d'un coup sec mais soigneux. En aucun cas elle ne devait être endommagée.

_Grrmbbll ! Les ordres, toujours les ordres !_

Pourvu qu'Orochimaru-sama ne fasse pas trop d'histoire avec la jambe cassée… Oh et puis zut ! Kabuto s'en occuperait, il était fait pour ça après tout. Sasuke ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en pensant au ninja médecin. Quel boulet ce type quand même ! Tellement faible ! Incapable d'évoluer, d'effectuer correctement les quelques techniques qu'il lui avait apprises… Mais après tout, Katon était une spécialité des Uchiwa. Pas étonnant qu'un type comme lui n'y arrive pas. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas eu de problème de son côté. Orochimaru-sama avait eu raison d'envoyer une escouade avec lui ; jamais il n'aurait pu venir à bout de l'expédition de Konoha seul. L'expédition… Inconsciemment, il visualisa ses membres.

_Naruto… J'aurais sa peau un jour ou l'autre ! Je le poursuivrai tel un cauchemar lancé à ses trousses jusqu'à ce qu'il meure._

_Sakura… Toujours aussi stupide. Et toujours en train de pleurer. Ninja médical ? Mais bien sûr ! Et moi j'adore mon frangin !_

_Shikamaru… Beau penseur d'une intelligence extrême mais d'une ignorance totale en matière de combats sérieux. Je l'écraserai en un rien de temps._

_Kiba… Une sale bête sans aucun intérêt, toujours à s'exciter pour un rien._

_Néji… Hyuuga Néji… Le seul au sein de cette équipe pour qui il éprouvait un respect véritable. Lui était un vrai ninja. Pas une bête, pas un intellectuel, pas un fou furieux, pas une mauviette. Un vrai, un ninja pur. Le plus puissant des Hyuuga d'après la rumeur. Quel plaisir ce serait de l'affronter !_

Et puis il y avait aussi… les ANBU… Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi on les considérait tant comme des élites. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas plus forts que ça. Lui-même les dépassait largement. Sakon-san avait raison : les ninjas de Konoha étaient des faibles. Incapables de repousser leurs limites, d'élever leur niveau toujours plus haut et non intéressés par la quête de puissance. Quelle idiotie ! Sans puissance, un ninja n'est rien ! Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Shikamaru et beaucoup d'autres. Comme Hinata. Si Orochimaru voulait d'elle, c'était uniquement pour ses yeux. Sasuke serra les poings. Cette fille ne valait rien ! Si Orochimaru-sama désirait tant ses yeux, pourquoi ne pas demander à Kabuto de faire une transplantation ? On n'avait pas besoin d'elle ! Si faible, si misérable, si pathétique ! Elle n'était pas une vraie ninja ; il suffisait de lui faire « bouh ! » pour qu'elle ait peur. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été reniée par son père. En trois ans, elle était restée la même créature insignifiante. Néji lui était un vrai Hyuuga. Orochimaru-sama l'aurait enrôlé lui plutôt qu'elle s'il avait pu. Mais Néji était trop attaché à Konoha pour trahir son village. Tandis qu'Hinata… elle était influençable. Et qui sait ? Peut-être deviendrait-elle forte aux côtés d'Orochimaru-sama… Cette pensée l'empêcha de tordre le cou à Hinata toujours inconsciente. Il ne l'aimait pas. Même il la haïssait. Pour ses yeux plus perçants que les siens, pour sa famille encore intacte, pour ce qu'elle représentait.

Comment… comment pouvait-elle aimer Naruto ! Un mec comme lui… Naruto… En repensant à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, Sasuke sentit ses mâchoires se contracter. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il le haïssait ou non. Mais parce qu'il détenait une puissance hors du commun, il voulait sa mort. Personne ne devait être supérieur à lui, personne ! Bientôt Naruto rejoindrait le Yondaime, le responsable de cette aberration humaine. Et ensuite, ce serait le tour d'Itachi… Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Mais tout à coup, il détecta une présence, puis deux, trois et enfin quatre. Tous allaient dans sa direction.

_Merde ! Kabuto a du foirer son coup. Si jamais je mets la main sur lui, je l'éventre sur place !_

Il ferma les yeux et accéléra sa course. Avec de la chance, il n'aurait pas à les combattre. Non pas que ça l'embête mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il modifia sa trajectoire, vira vers le nord, puis vers l'ouest, à nouveau vers le nord dans l'espoir de déstabiliser ses poursuivants. Peine perdue. Les quatre présences ne lâchèrent pas prise. Sasuke finit par s'arrêter et déposa Hinata par terre. Inutile de perdre plus de temps à essayer d'éviter le combat. Il fallait en passer par là. Tant mieux. Le combat contre Shino avait été si rapide et facile qu'il n'y avait pris aucun plaisir. Quant à Hinata, on ne pouvait même pas considérer cela comme un combat. Il se plaça devant elle et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit débouler les quatre personnes en question : l'examinateur de l'examen Chunnin, un ANBU, une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et…

Son regard s'enflamma en voyant Néji. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un sourire. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut son dos. Il tressaillit d'impatience.

_Enfin… ! Enfin un adversaire de taille ! Le tout puissant Hyuuga Néji ! Je ne pouvais espérer mieux._

Manifestement, ils avaient participé à la bataille contre Kabuto et l'escouade du Son. Les bras de Néji et le masque de l'ANBU étaient couverts de sang. L'uniforme de la fille était abîmé et l'examinateur arborait une entaille à l'avant bras droit.

_J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop fatigués, ça ne serait pas marrant. Quoique je préfèrerais, comme ça je les massacre tous en deux temps trois mouvements et je m'attaque à Néji !_

Néji était anxieux. Il avait même peur. Peur qu'Hinata n'ait été gravement blessée. Peur même qu'elle ait été tuée ! Non, s'il vous plait, tout mais pas ça. Il détecta rapidement Sasuke. Apparemment, il était trop pressé pour penser à se camoufler. Mais il ne tarda pas à dévier de sa trajectoire, obliquant sans cesse dans de nouvelles directions. Sans le Byakugan, Néji aurait depuis longtemps perdu sa trace. Mais il ne lâcha pas. Quand il eut remarqué que Sasuke s'était arrêté, son cœur fit un bond.

_Il nous attend !_

Il accéléra et déboula dans une large clairière. Il était là. Calme, impassible, impressionnant. Terrifiant. Et derrière lui…

_Hinata !_

A la vue de sa cousine inconsciente, Néji sentit une colère terrible s'emparer de lui et une vague de haine le submerger. Que lui avait-il fait ? Le jeune homme tremblait littéralement de fureur. Il serra les poings. Hinata n'était pas blessée gravement mais rien que pour cela, il ne laisserait pas Sasuke repartir vivant.

Tashiya jeta un coup d'œil à Néji. L'expression de son visage lui fit presque peur. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle haine dans son regard. Elle regarda Sasuke. Ainsi c'était lui. LE Uchiwa Sasuke, le seul et l'unique. Il était encore plus impressionnant que l'autre. Son regard insondable la mit mal à l'aise. La puissance et l'envie de tuer émanaient de tout son être.

Genma considérait Sasuke avec calme. Bien sûr, il se méfiait. Tout enseignement avec Orochimaru s'avérait néfaste, exception faite pour Anko qui devait être la seule à avoir compris le danger que représentait ce psychopathe. Toutefois, il restait confiant. Néji était le meilleur des Hyuuga, Tashiya avait prouvé sa force, lui-même était un Jounin expérimenté et Iwashi un des meilleurs ANBU. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils foncent dans le tas. Et encore moins que Néji perde son sang froid, ce qui n'était pas garanti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? gronda Néji, tremblant de rage.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

- Rien de bien méchant. Pas de ma faute si ta cousine est en porcelaine.

Néji serra les poings.

- Je te jure que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire un pas de plus !

- C'est aussi ce que Shino m'a dit, ricana Sasuke. Le pauvre, c'est lui quis'en est mordu les doigts.

A ces mots, Néji sentit son cœur se glacer d'effroi. Shino était resté avec Hinata cet après-midi. Il aura voulu la défendre. Il se sera battu contre Sasuke. Et il…

- Tu l'as tué ? souffla Tashiya à côté de lui d'une voix soudain différente de celle de d'habitude. Une voix tremblante, apeurée.

- Ça peut se voir comme ça.

Néji fut si choqué qu'il resta un moment sans rien dire, sans rien penser d'autre que…

_Il… Il a tué Shino ! Putain… ça serait pas arrivé si… si j'étais resté avec Hinata au lieu d'aller à cette mission foireuse !_

Il serra les dents de rage. Et de haine. Haine contre Sasuke. Haine contre Orochimaru. Haine contre Tsunade qui n'avait même pas vu Sasuke enlever Hinata. Haine contre tout et tout le monde. Il aimait beaucoup Shino, en grande partie parce que c'était le meilleur ami d'Hinata. Grâce à lui, sa cousine avait pris goût à la vie, elle s'était accrochée. Il avait appris à apprécier la discrétion de Shino et à la comprendre. Il avait appris à estimer cet étrange garçon. Prudent, réfléchi et silencieux mais toujours à l'écoute, il était l'archétype de l'ami que Néji aurait voulu avoir. Et maintenant…

_Maintenant, tu vas payer, Sasuke !_

Mais avant qu'il ait pu parler, la main de Genma se posa sur son épaule.

- Ne fonce pas dans le tas sans réfléchir. Calme-toi.

- Ne lui faites pas la morale ! répliqua sauvagement Tashiya soudain furieuse. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Savez-vous seulement ce qu'il ressent en ce moment !

Eberlué, Néji en oublia provisoirement sa colère et se tourna vers elle. Tashiya avait rougi de colère mais les tremblements de ses lèvres et de ses bras démentaient sa fureur. Plus qu'une réelle irritation, cela ressemblait à une immense détresse. Genma la regarda, étonné.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que si vous foncez sans analyser la situation, vous vous ferez tuer.

- Que de raccourcis, soupira Sasuke. Je vous tuerai de toutes façons. Je préfèrerais presque qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas et me foncent dessus tout de suite, ça m'éviterait de perdre du temps.

Tashiya pâlit. Mais Genma répliqua tout aussi calme :

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, Sasuke. Tout comme ton maître d'ailleurs. Il n'a jamais su attendre.

- Orochimaru n'est pas mon maître, répliqua Sasuke toutefois sans une once de colère dans la voix. Il est… plutôt quelqu'un qui a compris ce que j'étais et qui m'a donné ce que je voulais.

- Et en échange, tu mets ton Sharingan à son service, cracha Néji, écoeuré.

- C'est ça.

- Et tu lui rapportes ceux qui ont des pouvoirs héréditaires comme nous, les Hyuuga !

- Voilà.

- Et ça ne te travaille pas plus que ça !

- Non.

Tashiya arbora alors un air si éberlué que Sasuke sourit.

- Ces missions ne me touchent absolument pas. Je me fiche de leur contenu.

- Tu te contentes d'obéir comme un chien ?

- Non. Je teste ma puissance. Les missions qu'il me confie sont de plus en plus difficiles. Je dois combattre des gens de plus en plus forts. Grâce à cela, je gagne chaque jour en puissance et en maîtrise. Je crois qu'Orochimaru-sama savait que cette mission ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle le semblait et que j'aurais à combattre de puissants ninjas. Et je dois avouer, Néji, que je ne pouvais espérer mieux que de me mesurer enfin à toi.

Néji ne broncha pas. Il était même satisfait. Il aurait de toutes façons combattu Sasuke et par la même occasion, il débarrassait Konoha d'un gros problème. Oui, il combattrait Sasuke. Mais à côté de lui, Tashiya était devenue blême.

_Néji ? Combattre Sasuke ? Mais il va se faire écraser ! Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que ça arrive !_

Genma fronça les sourcils. Néji avait beau avoir dépassé son oncle, il n'était pas certain qu'il soit plus fort que Sasuke. Il fallait empêcher le combat ou ils risquaient de perdre l'héritier de la puissance Hyuuga. Il tenta de dévier la conversation.

- Cette situation te convient, Sasuke ? Servir Orochimaru jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Je crois me souvenir que tu es plutôt un garçon indépendant. Tu as l'intention de servir de larbin jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne ton corps ?

- Je l'ai entendu évoquer la chose en effet, mais je crois bien qu'il n'en aura pas le temps.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'estime qu'Orochimaru ne peut plus rien m'apporter côté puissance. Je suis devenu plus fort que lui.

Tashiya ne put retenir une exclamation ironique.

- Ben voyons ! T'as pas un peu les chevilles qui enflent, par hasard ?

- La ferme ! souffla Genma.

Mais Tashiya l'ignora. Sasuke lui avait cessé de sourire.

- Tu veux que je te montre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sinistre.

Tashiya déglutit difficilement.

- Tu vas me tuer pour ça ?

- Peut-être mais pas seulement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

- Je tuerai Orochimaru.

Cette fois, les quatre ouvrirent la bouche de saisissement. Iwashi fut le premier à réagir.

- Tuer Orochimaru ? Ne rêvez pas, vous n'avez pas le niveau !

- Oh misère, gémit Genma en fermant les yeux.

Il y eut un bruit d'acier qui transperce la chair et une gerbe de sang puis Iwashi s'écroula. Pas un cri. Pas un geste. Horrifiés, les trois regardèrent Sasuke. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Seul un kunai plein de sang indiquait son mouvement. Tashiya sentit la peur l'envahir.

_Il… il a bougé ! Je… je ne l'ai même pas vu ! Il a tué l'ANBU sans que personne ne réagisse ! Il est trop rapide !_

De son côté, Néji s'était tendu.

_Impressionnant. Il s'est déplacé si vite qu'Iwashi n'a même pas eu le temps de voir l'attaque ! Et moi non plus. Merde… _

Mais celui qui était le plus crispé était sans aucun doute Genma.

_Il pourrait nous tuer que l'on ne s'en rendrait même pas compte… Il est trop fort, trop rapide…_

Sasuke sourit.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on mette ma puissance en doute. Ça m'insupporte même.

- Sans blague, répondit Tashiya d'une voix blanche.

- Bon trêve de plaisanterie.

Sasuke joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux. Néji, Tashiya et Genma se figèrent. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qui allait-il attaquer ? Soudain, Genma encaissa un coup de poing si violent dans le plexus solaire qu'il fut projeté à vingt mètres, le souffle totalement coupé.

_Je… je ne l'ai pas vu… !_

- Genma-san ! cria Néji.

Le Jounin se releva difficilement. Une volée de kunais fusa vers lui. Dans un gros effort pour retrouver sa lucidité, Genma lança le pique qu'il avait dans la bouche. Deux kunais furent déviés. Il évita les autres de justesse.

**Katon ! Housenka no jutsu !**

Des boules de feu lui foncèrent dessus.

_Fait chier !_

Il zigzagua avec habilité entre les attaques, échappant à la mort de parfois un cheveu. Tashiya le regarda, impressionnée. Bientôt, les attaques cessèrent. Genma s'arrêta, le souffle court. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, Sasuke apparut juste derrière lui.

- Et ça se dit Jounin...

Et d'un tranchant de la main sur la nuque, il l'assomma. Le Jounin s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

_Shizune…_

Sasuke se tourna ensuite vers Tashiya. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul.

- A ton tour.

Il forma des signes.

**Ninpo ! L'esprit enflammé !**

Tashiya sentit aussitôt sa tête se mettre à chauffer, comme si on venait de lui enfoncer un tison chauffé à blanc dans la tempe. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba à genoux, les mains crispées sur sa tête. La souffrance était inimaginable. Pire que la mort. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- Tashiya !

Néji se précipita et s'agenouilla à coté d'elle. Il regarda Sasuke.

- Arrête ça ! Laisse la tranquille !

- Oh, tu tiens à elle ? Comme c'est touchant.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

Sasuke soupira.

- Comme tu veux.

Et sous les yeux horrifiés de Néji, il transperça le dos de Tashiya avec un kunai. Tashiya émit un gémissement étouffé à peine audible avant de s'effondrer. En voyant l'expression du jeune homme, il se mit à rire.

- A présent, je sais que tu vas te donner à fond.

Lentement, Néji se releva et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Sasuke. Cette fois, il ne plaisantait plus. Il ne partirait pas d'ici avant de l'avoir tué. Et il se fichait de savoir s'il allait mourir. Mais pour Hinata, pour Shino, pour Tashiya, Genma et tous ceux qui étaient morts aujourd'hui, il combattrait.

Les deux ninjas se firent face. Plus un bruit. Plus un souffle. Juste eux.

Hyuuga Néji et Uchiwa Sasuke.


	17. Panique à Konoha

**etlalanne : **c'est dingue ça ! à chaque fois que je publie ce chapitre, j'ai droit à une avalanche de protestations ! j'ai pas tué tant de gens que ça pourtant !  
tout le monde : ...  
Moi : eh ben quoi ? Euh... Shino ?  
Shino : poignardé par Sasuke.  
Moi : euh... Tashiya ?  
Tashiya : poignardée par Sasuke.  
Moi: ah, euh... Iwashi ?  
Iwashi : poignardé par Sasuke.  
Sasuke : manque flagrant d'imagination  
Moi : oh ça va ! euh... Hinata ?  
Hinata : assomée par Sasuke.  
Naruto : eh ! pourquoi c'est Sasuke le héros ?  
Sasuke : plains-toi ! Avec tout ça, je vais me faire détester...  
Moi : depuis quand ça t'inquiète ces trucs là ?  
Sasuke : ...

Bon, ne vous en faites pas, je vais essayer d'en ressuciter quelques uns... Ah tiens, Shino, c'est toi là !  
Shino : ...

**yune-chan66 : **eh oui, méchant Sasuke ! il va crever ! héhé euh nan j'en sais rien mais il ne restera pas impuni. Car Néji est arrivé, ouais Néji ! Néji ! Malheureusement le combat, c'est pas pour tout de suite.

**Sakoni : **aha ! j'ai réussi à te faire aimer Néji ? cool ! le combat c'est dans un ou deux chapitres mais comme effectivement Néji va partir avec un désavantage, je lui donnerai d'autres armes héhé ! merci à toi !

**luluflo4 : **le couple Néji/Tashiya va-t-il survivre ? hinhin suspens ! mais bon, comme j'aime bien Tashiya...

**NalaHalliwell et Cordonsbleus : **ouah ouah ouah ! du calme, pas tapper, pas tapper ! bien sûr que non je ne vais pas tuer Orochimaru. j'ai déjà bien assez à faire pour tuer tous les autres. Mouahahah ! j'aurais bien tué Sakura mais... j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour la suite de l'histoire. Je vais la faire souffrir à mort rire démoniaque ça te va comme ça ? c'est pire que la mort.

**tafolpamadlaine : **merci beaucoup ! je t'adore ouais le combat Sasuke/Néji va déménager ! niark niark niark ! mais c'est pas encore pour maintenant.  
Néji : héhé ! il faut luii laisser le temps de se préparer mentalement.  
Sasuke : tu parles ! C'est toi qui es mort de trouille.  
Néji : n'importe quoi !  
Tashiya : vas-y Néji ! venge-moi !  
Néji : rougit  
Naruto : mouahahah ! les amoureux ! et au fait ! quand est-ce que tu me mets avec Hinata ?  
Moi : hein ? ah oui, le couple phare Naru/Hina. Ben il faudrait déjà que tu t'amènes.  
Naruto : ...  
Sakura : et moi ? quand est-ce que tu me mets avec Sasuke !  
Moi : rêve pas. je déteste Sasuke mais pas à ce point là.  
Sasuke : merci...  
Moi : mais je t'en prie.

* * *

Chapitre XX

Alerte à Konoha

Hyuuga Hiashi jeta un regard nerveux à la pendule.

_C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique !_

Cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'Hinata était partie avec Shino. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir de si long à lui dire ! Tous les deux passaient pourtant leurs journées ensemble ; ne pouvaient-ils pas se parler à ce moment là ? Bon, inutile de s'énerver, cela ne servait à rien. Et puis il fallait qu'il cesse d'être tyrannique avec Hinata comme ça. Nom d'un chien, à 16 ans, elle était capable de prendre ses responsabilités !

Il alla faire un tour. Mais quand il revint vingt minutes plus tard, il avait cette fois dépassé le seuil de l'agacement. A présent, il commençait à être vraiment inquiet. Il connaissait assez bien sa fille pour savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais en retard sans une bonne excuse. Devait-il partir à sa recherche ? Cette simple idée le fit se renfrogner. Il n'avait guère envie de passer pour le papa fou d'angoisse pour sa fille qui part la chercher en pleine nuit ; et encore moins d'être vu alors qu'il la retrouvait en… charmante compagnie. Après tout, à seize ans, elle était en droit d'avoir ce genre de sorties.

_Tu es en train de te chercher des excuses pour ne pas y aller, Hiashi. Tu exagères. Tu es inquiet, quel mal y a-t-il à être inquiet pour son enfant lorsqu'on est père ?_

Quel mal ? Aucun si ce n'était qu'il était le leader Hyuuga et que partir à la rencontre de sa faible fille lui faisait relativement honte.

_Je vois d'ici la tête d'Hizachi s'il était encore vivant. Il serait probablement en train de se bidonner ou bien fou de rage. Je rirais bien moi aussi… si je n'étais pas si…_

Inquiet. Et il ne l'aurait pas été s'il avait été question d'Hanabi.

_N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson ! Tu es inquiet pour ta fille. Alors va la chercher ! C'est ton rôle enfin !_

S'en suivit un douloureux examen de conscience. Si Hiashi voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'estimait pas vraiment sa fille aînée, en dépit des progrès indéniables qu'elle avait accompli ces trois dernières années. Elle avait certes rattrapé Hanabi mais quelle gloire y avait-il à être du même niveau que sa cadette ?

Mais alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il réalisa que le fait qu'elle soit une Hyuuga n'entrait pas en ligne de compte dans son inquiétude. Ce n'était pas l'héritière du clan qu'il craignait de perdre… mais sa fille tout simplement. Sa fille aînée. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_Je n'ai que trop traîné._

Et saisissant un manteau, il sortit dans la rue. Sans perdre de temps, il activa son Byakugan et scruta le village mètre par mètre. Et ce qu'il vit lui dressa les cheveux sur la tête.

_Mon dieu ! Shino !_

En une fraction de seconde, il se téléporta à l'endroit où il l'avait détecté. C'était au milieu du domaine Aburame. La visibilité était quasi nulle, due aux épais nuages qui flottaient dans le ciel depuis la fin de l'après midi. Nul n'avait vu la lune ce soir là. Mais Hiashi n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour être épouvanté par ce qu'il voyait : sous ses pieds, à dix mètres de profondeur, Shino baignait littéralement dans son sang. Et nulle trace de ses insectes. Mais le pire fut quand il s'aperçut que le pouls du jeune homme battait encore. Enterré vivant…

_Quelle horreur ! Comment… comment s'est-il retrouvé… ?_

_Peu importe, tu te questionneras plus tard, sors ce gamin de là !_

Il ferma les yeux et concentra tout son chakra dans son poing. Il ne connaissait pas de ninjutsu terrestre mais il tirerait Shino de là même s'il devait creuser avec ses ongles. Il s'apprêtait à frapper le sol du poing quand la voix de Kakashi le stoppa en plein élan.

- Hiashi-sama, que faites-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Tu ferais la même chose si tu avais mes yeux. Shino est enterré vivant à dix mètres en dessous de nous en train de se vider de son sang !

- L'œil droit de Kakashi s'écarquilla d'horreur. Il retroussa immédiatement ses manches et s'agenouilla à côté d'Hiashi.

- Laissez-moi faire. Ma technique prend moins de temps que la votre.

- Volontiers mais fais vite !

Il s'écarta. Kakashi forma rapidement plusieurs signes.

**Doton ! Le poing dévastateur !**

Il frappa le sol de son poing droit. Une énorme fissure d'une profondeur appréciable apparut dans le sol sur une longueur de cinq mètres. Kakashi ne se posa pas la question de savoir s'il avait creusé assez profond et sauta. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparaissait avec Shino dans les bras. Le jeune homme était dans tel état qu'il était stupéfiant de voir sa poitrine s'élever et se rabaisser, péniblement quand même. Kakashi le déposa et plaqua son oreille contre sa poitrine. Le pouls était extrêmement faible et irrégulier. A ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes.

- Conduisez-le immédiatement à l'hôpital ! dit-il à Hiashi. Je vais prévenir Hokage-sama.

- Attends un peu ! Dis-lui aussi qu'Hinata a disparu. Elle était sortie avec Shino et…

Kakashi sentit son estomac se retourner. Vu l'état de Shino, il avait forcément du arriver quelque chose de grave à Hinata. Mais on pouvait supposer qu'elle était toujours en vie vu qu'elle n'avait pas subi le même sort que son ami. Il hocha la tête et mit ses doigts en position pour se téléporter.

Un gémissement retentit alors. Les deux hommes se penchèrent vers Shino dont les paupières avaient frémi. Le jeune homme entrouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Hi… Hinata… murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Où est-elle ? s'écria Hiashi, en secouant le pauvre garçon, fou d'inquiétude.

- Doucement Hiashi-sama, intervint Kakashi. Vous allez l'achever.

Shino sembla faire un gros effort pour respirer correctement. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Les sons qui jaillirent de sa bouche semblaient extraits par la force, desséchés, désarticulés :

- Sa… Sasuke…

Et il s'évanouit. Kakashi et Hiashi échangèrent un regard terrifié. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, et pas une bonne.

- Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, parvint à dire le Hyuuga.

La gorge trop serrée pour répondre, Kakashi hocha à nouveau la tête avant de se téléporter dans le bureau de Tsunade. Penchée sur un livre de médecine, celle-ci sursauta en le voyant.

- Kakashi ! Vous ne savez plus frap…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'expression du Jounin.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Aburame Shino vient d'être retrouvé gravement blessé et enterré vivant dans son propre jardin à dix mètres de profondeur. Hyuuga Hinata qui était avec lui a disparu et d'après ce qu'il a réussi à nous dire, Sasuke est le responsable.

En entendant ce rapport tout simplement terrifiant, Tsunade fut si choquée que pendant plusieurs secondes, elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'analyser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Quand elle eut compris ce que cela impliquait, elle devint livide. Levant les yeux vers Kakashi, elle vit qu'il arborait la même expression. Elle avait rarement éprouvé une telle détresse au cours de sa tumultueuse vie. Puis brusquement, la femme énergique reprit le dessus. Elle se leva, une flamme nouvelle dans les yeux.

- Ne restez pas planté là à me regarder stupidement ! Rassemblez immédiatement cinq Jounin ! Divisez-vous en deux équipes. Que l'une parte à la recherche de Sasuke et Hinata et que l'autre retrouve les membres de l'expédition ! Emmenez le père de Nara Shikamaru, il connait les techniques médicales de base. Moi, je vais à l'hôpital et tenter de sauver Shino. Dépêchez-vous !

Kakashi disparut aussitôt et alla prévenir ceux qui, à sa connaissance, étaient les plus à même de l'aider. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait devant lui Nara Shikato, Anko, Kurenai, la sœur de Kiba accompagnée d'un gros chien loup et Asuma. Tous étaient en tenue de combat. Après leur avoir rapidement expliqué la situation, il forma les groupes.

- Anko et Kurenai, avec moi. On va se mettre à la recherche de Sasuke et Hinata. Vous autres, Shikato, Asuma et Talkyo (_c'est le nom que j'ai choisi pour la sœur de Kiba, vu que son vrai nom est inconnu_), retrouvez l'expédition, faites l'état des lieux et des blessés et ensuite revenez avec Konoha informer Hokage-sama. Compris ?

- Oui !

Talkyo se pencha alors vers son chien.

- Orakaru, retrouve la trace de Kiba.

- C'est parti.

Et il s'élança vers le sud. Shikato, Asuma et Talkyo disparurent aussitôt. Kakashi se tourna vers Anko et Kurenai.

- Et nous, on va prier très fort pour retrouver Sasuke avant qu'il ait fait trop de dégâts.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête. Le Jounin forma quelques signes et appuya sa paume contre le sol.

**Kuchyiose no jutsu !**

Pakkun apparut à ses pieds, toujours aussi misérablement petit.

- Que se passe-t-il Kakashi ?

- Retrouve Sasuke. Il a enlevé Hinata.

- Oh ? Décidément, il n'en rate pas une ! Bon, allons-y.

- Attendez ! fit alors la voix d'Hiashi.

Les trois Jounin se retournèrent. Le leader Hyuuga courait vers eux, manifestement en provenance de l'hôpital.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Shino est sauvé et il a pu parler un peu.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- La situation est extrêmement critique. Sasuke possède une vitesse comparable à celle du son et il compte livrer le Byakugan à Orochimaru par l'intermédiaire de ma fille. On ne peut pas le laisser faire !

- Le Sharingan, le Byakugan, énumérait Anko. Et puis quoi encore ? Ce mec ne sait vraiment pas s'arrêter. Il n'a jamais su le faire d'ailleurs. Vous savez qu'un jour…

- Epargne-nous ton apprentissage avec ce psychopathe, Anko, soupira Kurenai. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Jamais le trésor de notre clan ne doit tomber entre ses mains ! continuait Hiashi. Qu'il ait le Sharingan est déjà bien assez…

- Hiashi-sama, intervint Kakashi. Ça n'arrivera pas, je vous le promets. On arrêtera Sasuke. Pakkun, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son chien, tu as trouvé sa trace ?

- Je l'ai tellement reniflée que je la retrouverais n'importe où.

- Alors allons-y. Montre-nous le chemin.

Le petit chien s'élança, immédiatement suivi de Kurenai et Anko. Kakashi allait faire de même quand la main d'Hiashi se referma sur son bras droit. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant. Kakashi n'aurait pu en jurer mais il lui semblait voir quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un avertissement dans les yeux du Hyuuga.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

- Je me fiche de Sasuke, Kakashi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais assassiner ce sale gosse. Ramène ma fille vivante. Par tous les moyens. Tous les moyens tu entends ?

La forte pression qu'il exerça alors sur le bras de Kakashi et le regard qu'il eut firent clairement comprendre au Jounin qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un ordre.

* * *

Voilà ! prochain chap : retour sur Sakura, Shika et Shizune. Eh oui, pas encore le combat Néji/Sasuke mais promis, il sera bien.  
Néji : ya intérêt. J'ai ma réputation à garder.  
Sasuke : moi aussi.  
Moi : mais oui, mais oui. 


	18. Equipe médicale improvisée : Shika et Ki

**etlalanne :** merci ! bon alors maintenant comme t'as dit, on ressucite les medic  
Sakura : pasque chui morte ?  
Moi : jusqu'à preuve du contraire, chui pas Dieu et encore moins Orochimaru donc jpe pas ressuciter les morts.  
Sakura toute contente : donc chui pas morte !  
Moi : non hélas...  
Sakura : éè

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : **alala ! j'imagine si, CordonsBleu sur le dos, ça doit être un peu l'angoisse :-p merci en tous cas ! Oro n'apparait pas dans la fic alors il ne risque rien et Hinata... Hinata ouhlà attends relis ses notes ah Hinata il va lui arriver un pti truc mais trois fois rien, je t'assure ! recule devant l'air furieux de NalaHalliwell mais si mais si ! je t'assuuuureuh ! pitiééé  
Sasuke : à mort  
Naruto : ouais à mort ! et moi je rapplique quand ? jm'emmerde là  
Moi : ben si tu veux le savoir, je te conseille de pas me tuer :-p

**luluFlo4 : **arigato !

**tafolpamadlaine : **merci ! eh oui, Hiashi qui panique c'est bien. j'en avais marre de le voir comme un salaud dans les autres fics. La tension monte, le suspens est à son comble ...!  
Sasuke : tu parles... j'ai enlevé une cruche et je vais me battre contre son cousin. jvois pas où est le suspens.  
Sakura : ben si ! faut voir si je vais crever ou pas.  
Sasuke : oui nan mais on s'en fout de ça, en fait. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais y rester...  
Sakura : '(  
Héhé ça y est, j'ai réussi à te rendre accroc à ma fic, tu peux pas la boycotter c'est pas possible niark niark niark mode Oro on

**Yondaime-sama : **tiens te revoilà :-) t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave si tu review pas vu que tu as déjà tout lu. Si tu veux lire la suite de "A la recherche de Gaara" je la publie sur Naruto Trad

**Sakoni : **ah oui là, je reconnais que tu pointes un détail délicat. Jvoulais que Sasuke fasse un truc sadique à Shino alors l'enterrer dans son jardin (sachant que je suis légèrement claustrophobe) ça me paraissait bien. Ben on va dire que Sasuke a fait un Doton ouais et pi que les Aburame étaient pas là à ce moment là ou alors qu'ils dormaient vraiment très profondément  
Shino : c'est nul  
Sasuke : ouais  
Moi : vos gueules  
Sasuke : nan  
Moi : quoi ?  
Sasuke : nan  
Naruto : aha ! genre il fait son rebelle !  
Sasuke : moi en tous cas, je suis ponctuel.  
Naruto : ben, jme suis perdu en route et après...  
Kakashi : eh c'est ma réplique ça !  
Hinata : toi ta gueule et dépèche-toi de venir nous sauver.  
Naruto : eh ! je croyais que c'était moi ton sauveur.  
Hinata : ben ouais mais à ce rythme, je serai morte avant que t'arrives !  
Moi : hum, rideau

**yune-chan66 : **la fille avec Néji c'est Tashiya ! comme mon pseudo, Tashiyaaaaa ! >  
Tashiya : ohlà, s'enflamme  
Naruto : tous aux abris  
Néji : pathétique  
Moi : toi la ferme sinon je te tue! ou mieux, je te rends aveugle ! na !  
Néji : tu n'oserais pas...  
Moi : jvé me gêner  
evidemment que je vais pas tuer Sasuke... sans qu'il se soit bien battu :-p hinhinhin !  
Sasuke : ah pasque je vais mourir aussi ?  
Lee : ben pour l'instant, personne n'est mort...  
Sakura : ah bon ?  
Moi : je suis prise d'une grande lassitude

**

* * *

**

Chapitre XXI

Soigner les blessés. Equipe médicale improvisée : Shikamaru et Kiba

Shikamaru se précipita vers Sakura qui venait de s'écrouler à côté de Kabuto.

- Sakura !

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et sans perdre son calme, il évalua rapidement les blessures : deux coups de kunais dans le dos ; un au niveau de l'abdomen, l'autre dans le poumon gauche et sûrement une hémorragie vu la quantité de sang qui gouttait de la tunique détrempée et la pâleur de la jeune fille.

_Merde ! A ce train là, elle va y rester ! Bon, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix._

Il la mit sur le dos. Il fallait d'abord nettoyer les plaies et pour cela… Un peu gênée, il sortit un kunai et trancha la tunique de Sakura. Du sang lui gicla à la figure ; lui que l'hémoglobine écoeurait, il en avala malgré lui une quantité non négligeable et dut chercher les blessures à tâtons pour bloquer l'hémorragie.

- Wouah Shikamaru ! fit la voix de Kiba. La gueule que tu te p… Oh la vache !

Shikamaru essuya non sans mal le sang qu'il avait dans les yeux. Kiba le contemplait, une mine des plus dégoûtées sur le visage.

- Au lieu de me faire ces yeux, et si tu m'aidais ? grogna Shikamaru, agacé de le voir si amorphe.

- T'es sûr que le binoclard est bien mort, là derrière ?

Shikamaru lui jeta un coup d'œil ironique.

- Vu l'angle de son cou, j'aurais tendance à dire oui. Sakura ne l'a pas loupé.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

- D'abord, faut l'empêcher de se vider de son sang. je connais une technique mais il faut nettoyer avant. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'eau ici…

- Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Akamaru va s'en charger.

Shikamaru se demanda un instant si Kiba plaisantait avant de comprendre qu'il était très sérieux. Il regarda Akamaru et l'imagina en train de lécher les blessures de Sakura. Cette simple image lui donna la nausée.

- Tes fou ! protesta-t-il. Il va lui foutre des germes partout !

- Akamaru est un chien propre, répliqua Kiba, offensé.

- Kiba, ne te fais pas plus con que tu n'es, c'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Les chiens lavent leurs plaies comme ça !

- Mais Sakura n'est pas une chienne ! s'écria Shikamaru exaspéré. Les humains ont un système immunitaire totalement différent de celui des animaux ! Si Akamaru lèche ses blessures, ça va s'infecter et ça l'achèvera !

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? On va chercher de l'eau au risque de laisser Sakura mourir ?

- Sûrement pas !

_En fait, on n'a pas vraiment le choix._

Shikamaru forma quelques signes.

- Ouvre la gueule de ton chien.

- Hein ! Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis, bon sang !

Interdit, Kiba s'exécuta et maintint la gueule d'Akamaru ouverte. Bien que surpris, le chien se laissa faire. Shikamaru posa alors ses doigts sur sa langue.

**Aseptisation !**

Une faible lumière bleue irradia de ses doigts et enveloppa la langue d'Akamaru avant de s'éteindre doucement. Le chien secoua un moment la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Kiba fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce t'as fait à mon chien ?

- J'ai aseptisé sa langue. Maintenant, il peut laver les plaies sans risquer de les infecter.

- Ah bon ? Tu sais faire ça toi ? Voyant le regard de son ami, il préféra se taire et fit signe à Akamaru. Vas-y, nettoie-nous ça.

Le chien obéit aussitôt et se mit à lécher le dos de la jeune fille avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- Eh, il va pas la bouffer, hein ? demanda Shikamaru, vaguement inquiet.

- Quoi ? Mais nan, qu'est-ce que t'es con !

- Eh, baisse d'un ton, tu veux.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le dis !

- On est du même grade, t'as pas à me donner d'ordres ! répondit aussitôt Kiba sur ton agressif.

En temps normal, Shikamaru n'aurait rien répondu mais la fatigue et le stress s'ajoutant à l'exaspération, il répliqua sèchement :

- Si on mettait les mecs comme toi à la tête des équipes, on ne reverrait jamais les équipes en question ! Tu fonces toujours tête baissée !

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi je suis passé Chunnin alors ?

- L'Hokage avait du boire trop de saké ce jour là, faut croire !

- Vraiment ? Et si je lui rapportais ce que tu viens de me dire ? Elle serait ravie, non ?

- Eh ben, vas-y ! C'est pour ça que sont faits les chiens après tout !

Kiba blêmit brutalement. Un silence de plomb tomba. Livide, le jeune homme dévisagea longuement Shikamaru d'un air profondément choqué. Comment avait-il osé lui dire une chose pareille ? Shikamaru se mordit les lèvres. Il était allé vraiment trop loin, cette fois.

_Je me demande si les cours de répartie de Témari étaient une si bonne idée…_

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. Je… je suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas…

Très raide, Kiba hocha la tête. Il savait que Shikamaru ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire mais jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel commentaire auparavant. Il se força à desserrer ses mâchoires.

- On est tous stressés, articula-t-il difficilement. Il faut… se concentrer sur Sakura.

Shikamaru hocha la tête et constata qu'Akamaru avait en gros terminé. Il déchira alors un pan de sa veste qu'il appuya contre la plaie du poumon qui était la plus importante. Kiba fit de même avec l'autre.

- Merci Kiba. Est-ce que tu peux maintenir celle-là aussi ?

Sans répondre, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Mal à l'aise, Shikamaru plongea la main dans sa sacoche et en ressortit un petit flacon de sang. Kiba le regarda, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? C'est quoi ce machin ?

- Je vais utiliser ma technique des ombres à l'échelle moléculaire, expliqua Shikamaru. Tu sais que pour le Kage Mane no jutsu, les mouvements de ceux qui sont pris sont calqués sur les miens…

- Oui.

- Eh bien, là, c'est la même chose. Je ne peux pas calquer le flux du sang sur mes mouvements, ça ne marcherait pas. Par contre, si j'adapte la technique au flux de mon propre sang, ça fonctionnera et le sang de Sakura s'arrêtera de couler.

- Alors c'est ton sang qu'il y a dans le flacon ?

- Exactement. C'est à partir de lui que je vais lancer l'ombre vers le sang de Sakura. Etant donné que mon sang est confiné là-dedans, son sang à elle copiera le mouvement du flux et s'arrêtera.

Kiba dévisagea son ami, sincèrement impressionné. Quelle intelligence, quelle ingéniosité… Shikamaru plaça le flacon entre ses mains qu'il joignit dans la position du Kage Mane. Puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra intensément. Il mobilisa tout le chakra et les forces qu'il lui restait. Il ne devait en aucun cas rater son coup.

_Je ne laisserai jamais un de mes amis mourir !_

Quand il sentit qu'il avait rassemblé ce qu'il pouvait, il rouvrit les yeux.

**Ninpo ! Immobilisation des composants organiques !**

Un filet d'ombre jaillit du flacon et se divisa en deux branches. L'une vers la blessure du poumon, l'autre vers celle de l'abdomen. Le sang cessa aussitôt de couler. Shikamaru s'essuya le front. Ouf, technique réussie. Mais il fallait qu'il reste concentré pour ne pas lâcher le lien de l'ombre. Kiba épongea le sang qui restait et entreprit de bander la poitrine de Sakura en serrant bien fort

- Doucement ! s'écria Shikamaru. Tu vas lui broyer les côtes !

- Oh ça va.

Il regarda Shikamaru qui coinçait le flacon de sang entre les bandages.

- Même si le sang ne coule plus, ça ne cicatrisera pas. Tu ne connais pas de technique médicale ?

- Non malheureusement. Mon père saurait mais… il est pas là.

- J'ai peut-être une idée. Je vais lui faire avaler une de mes pilules énergétiques, _pour humain_, ça va la réveiller direct et lui redonner les forces suffisantes pour se soigner.

- Ouais, bonne idée, approuva Shikamaru. En plus tu me fais penser qu'elle a sûrement des pilules coagulantes dans sa sacoche.

Il fouilla et sortit plusieurs capsules de pilules. Il y en avait des rouges, des vertes, des jaunes et des bleues. Un air perplexe s'installa sur son visage.

- Euh… Kiba ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais lesquelles c'est, les coagulantes ?

- Pas du tout. Attends, je la réveille et elle nous dira.

- D'accord.

Kiba introduisit une petite pilule rouge dans la bouche de Sakura et la lui fit avaler. Presque aussitôt, les sourcils de la jeune ninja se froncèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle sembla perdue puis elle se souvint. Elle voulut bouger mais grimaça aussitôt de douleur.

- Aïe…

- Bouge pas, Sakura, tu es gravement blessée. Dis-nous de quelle couleur sont les pilules coagulantes.

- Hein ? marmonna Sakura manifestement pas en pleine possession de ses moyens intellectuels. Coagulantes ? Euh… Les… les bleues, les bleues…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Donnez m'en deux.

Kiba les lui tendit. Sakura avala rapidement les comprimés et ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Kiba la regardait, plutôt inquiet.

- C'est pas normal qu'elle soit si faible après avoir pris une de mes pilules. Elles confèrent une grande quantité de chakra et de force…

- Je te rappelle qu'elle vient quand même de frôler la mort, c'est un peu normal.

- Ouais. Tu crois que je devrais lui en donner une autre ?

- Euh… y a risque d'intoxication ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- …

- En fait, j'en sais rien, reconnut Kiba, un peu gêné.

- Sakura…

- Mmm ?

- Est-ce que c'est risqué si tu reprends une pilule énergétique de Kiba ?

- Quoi ? Euuuhh… non… non, je ne crois pas…

- Put, elle est vraiment à l'ouest !

- Ouais. Je pense que tu peux lui en redonner une.

Kiba obéit et fit avaler une autre pilule à son amie. Cette fois, la réaction fut plus importante. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et s'assit correctement. Puis, elle examina les soins de fortune que lui avaient appliqués Kiba et Shikamaru et leur fit un grand sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci les gars. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- Je t'en prie.

- Par contre, vous avez encore des progrès à faire en ce qui concerne les bandages.

Shikamaru se mit à rire. Kiba, vexé lui tira la langue. Souriant d'un air amusé, Sakura jeta alors un coup d'œil au flacon de Shikamaru et regarda son ami, très impressionnée.

- Woah ! Jolie technique, très impressionnant.

- Merci.

- Tu l'as créée tout seul ?

- Ouais.

- Chapeau. Mais je pense que tu peux l'enlever maintenant, les pilules coagulantes ont fonctionné.

- Bon.

Shikamaru ôta le flacon, non sans appréhension. Et si ça n'avait pas marché… ? Si elle se retransformait en fontaine à sang ? Mais contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, Sakura ne s'évanouit pas à nouveau. Bien au contraire, elle forma plusieurs signes et appliqua sa main droite entourée de lumière verte sur sa blessure au poumon.

- Normalement, je peux soigner des deux mains mais je suis encore trop faible.

- Sérieux ? Des deux mains ? Woah !

- Nous les filles on sait très bien faire deux choses en même temps, sourit Sakura d'un air malicieux.

- Eh, moi aussi, répliqua Kiba. D'une main je donne des croquettes à Akamaru et de l'autre…

- Tu lui en piques, coupa la jeune fille en riant.

- Même pas vrai !

Shikamaru et Sakura éclatèrent de rire, bientôt imités par Kiba. Leur fou rire dura un moment puis Sakura s'arrêta et s'empressa d'achever de se soigner.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? fit Kiba, surpris.

- Je dois aller soigner Shizune-sensei.

- Ah oui, merde c'est vrai, s'écria Kiba, une main sur la bouche.

- Ne faites jamais ninja médical les gars, sourit Sakura en courant vers Shizune que les ANBU avaient allongée plus loin.

Simultanément, les deux garçons lui tirèrent la langue. Kiba regarda Shikamaru, effaré de le voir réagir de la sorte. Celui-ci lui dit en riant :

- Ben quoi ? Je peux pas faire le gamin de temps en temps ?

- Témari a vraiment une drôle d'influence sur toi, Shika. Fais gaffe quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre Témari, toi d'abord ? Tu veux que je critique la naine qui te sert de copine ?

- Eho ! Elle est plus belle que la tienne je te signale !

- Peut-être mais moi la mienne, j'y tiens un peu. Toi, c'est juste pour te faire remarquer.

Kiba devint écarlate. Juste à ce moment là, la voix de Raidou les interrompit.

- Dites, scusez moi de vous déranger mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna Kiba.

- Etant donné que nous ne sommes plus que huit, si Shizune-san est sauvée, il convient que nous prenions une décision ensemble.

- Huit ? Mais qui… ?

- Trois de mes hommes.

Kiba avala difficilement sa salive.

_Ça craint, sérieux ! Les ANBU qui meurent et les Chunnins qui survivent. Y a pas comme un problème dans l'énoncé ?_

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Néji-sama est parti avec Tashiya-san, Genma-san et Iwashi. Nous savons où ils sont allés mais Naruto-kun a disparu.

- Tiens, c'est vrai. Il est passé où, lui encore ?

- Il est sûrement allé rejoindre Néji, fit Shikamaru. Il veut protéger Hinata et surtout, retrouver Sasuke.

- Il faut qu'on les rejoigne ! ajouta Kiba.

- Pas question ! répliqua Raidou. Vous avez vu combien nous étions, et combien nous sommes ? En plus, nous sommes tous plus ou moins blessés, ça ne servirait à rien. Inutile de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Kiba ! appela alors la voix de Sakura. Tu peux donner une de tes pilules à Shizune-sensei s'il te plait ?

- Ouais j'arrive.

Il tendit le comprimé à Sakura qui au lieu de s'en saisir lui prit le bras, le visage soudain soucieux.

- Ben… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bin euh… je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais… tu t'es ouvert tout le bras gauche !

- Ah bon ?

Il regarda son bras. Effectivement, sur toute la longueur, on pouvait voir une profonde entaille, dégoulinante de sang. Kiba eut une expression éberluée. Il n'avait même pas remarqué ! Mais maintenant qu'il voyait sa chair à vif, il éprouvait une sorte d'engourdissement étrange. La tête lui tourna un peu. Sakura le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

- Ah les mecs ! grogna-t-elle. Elle le fit asseoir et commença à le soigner.

De son côté, Shizune avait avalé la pilule et récupéré tous ses moyens. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Raidou.

- Oh, Shizune-san, vous êtes guérie ?

- Plus ou moins. Vous, vous n'avez rien ?

- Mon épaule a pris un petit coup mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Faites voir.

Elle tâta un peu l'épaule de l'ANBU et fronça les sourcils.

- Elle est luxée. C'est ça que vous appelez un petit coup ?

- Je peux me servir de mon bras, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Pour l'instant oui, mais dans une heure, vous aurez tellement mal que vous ne pourrez même plus lancer un kunai. Sakura, tu t'en sors ?

- Euh, moyen. Les blessures en longueur ne sont pas mon fort.

- Alors on échange. Raidou-san s'est luxé l'épaule.

- Ah, d'accord.

Les deux femmes échangèrent. Shizune commença à soigner Kiba, toujours dans les vapes. Sakura dévisagea un moment Raidou et marmonna, un peu gênée :

- Euh…

- Quoi ?

- Je… faudrait que vous enleviez votre euh… votre tunique…

- Ah.

Aucunement troublé, Raidou ôta d'abord son long manteau, puis son masque. Sakura eut un léger choc.

_Wouaw… Mi… mignon le gars !_

Un visage lisse, des cheveux châtain clair ébouriffés et de beaux yeux bleus. Mais là où elle se sentit devenir écarlate, ce fut quand sans aucune pudeur, Raidou enleva sa chemise, laissant apparaître un torse joliment musclé. Une ecchymose apparaissait au niveau de l'épaule droite mais perdue dans la contemplation du chef ANBU, Sakura ne s'en aperçut pas. Un peu plus loin, Kiba, qui s'était fait soigné par Shizune, étouffa très laborieusement un éclat de rire. A côté de lui, Shikamaru souriait. Shizune, elle, était partagée entre un amusement certain et l'impatience. Raidou s'aperçut bien vite de la cause de l'hilarité générale et fronça les sourcils. Finalement, il se gratta discrètement la gorge :

- Hum.

- Mmm ? fit alors Sakura, émergeant brusquement de sa rêverie.

- Ben… je vous attends.

Sakura devint alors si rouge qu'on aurait dit une tomate grillée au soleil. Incapable de se maîtriser, Kiba éclata de dire, imité par les autres ANBU. Le teint cramoisi, Sakura s'approcha de Raidou, forma des signes et posa ses mains sur son épaule. L'ecchymose disparut rapidement. Peu désireux que la situation s'éternise, Raidou remit aussitôt sa tunique.

- Merci Sakura-san.

- De… de rien, marmonna la jeune ninja.

Et elle courut rejoindre Shizune en ayant l'impression d'avoir subi la pire humiliation de sa vie. Raidou jeta un regard vers ses hommes qui riaient silencieusement.

- Oh ça va, vous hein !

- Désolé Raidou-sama.

- Eh ben, eh ben, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ici, fit alors la voix d'Asuma.

Shikamaru et Kiba firent aussitôt volte face et réprimèrent mal une grimace de dépit. A côté d'Asuma venaient d'arriver Nara Shikato et Inizuka Talkyo.

* * *

voilàààà ! la prochaine fois, combat Néji/Sasuke !  
Néji : ahah ! fais tes prières, je vais enfin pouvoir te casser la gueule !  
Sasuke : t'es sûr que t'as lu le scénar toi ?  
Néji : hein ? kel scénar ?  
Moi : ben ouais, quel scénar ?  
Sasuke : pffff... 


	19. Byakugan VS Sharingan

Eeeeet voilà le fameux combat que vous attendez tous ! Uchiwa Sasuke contre Hyuuga Néji ! Qui va gagner, Qui va gagner, Qui va gagner, le suspens est à son comble!  
Néji : abrège, j'en ai marre d'attendre  
Sasuke : moi aussi, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire après.  
Moi : m'en fous, c'est moi qui décide

**xylo : **qui va gagner ? vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre.

**tafolpamadlaine : **meuh non c'est pas encore la fin don't worry. Me suis bien amusée à écrire le truc entre Raidou et Sakura muahahah ça prouve que même si elle craque pour Sasuke...  
Sasuke : ouais bon ça va  
Moi : ... elle n'est pas insensible au charme masculin de certains  
Raidou: c'est la classe quoi  
Ah oui et pi c'est quoi cette remarque là ? jte signale que t'écris très bien aussi eho Merci à toi

**CordonsBleu : **Nala lit Harry P. ? c'est bien elle a de bonnes références XD contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que le combat va te plaire aussi

**shinna-chan : **je l'aurais bien tué la ptite Sakura mais j'avais encore besoin d'elle héhéhé merci de ton comm !

**Sakoni : **t'as le chic pour trouver les détails qui tuent XD jle trouve nul ce chapitre maintenant, c'est malin !  
Sasuke : il était déjà nul à la base...  
Moi : toi la ferme sinon jfé gagner Néji  
Sasuke : ok ok  
Néji : gnééé ? ça veut dire que je vais perdre ?  
Moi : je sais paaaaaa  
Néji : salope  
Tashiya : moi aussi je t'aime  
Moi : mais non, là c'est à moi qu'il parlait !

enfin bref euh keske je peux sortir comme excuse là ? euh... on va dire que les pilules de KIba sont extra fortes donc ben ça réveille complètement le corps de Sakura. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu gros qu'elle plaisante direct après...  
Sakura : t'as fini de faire amende honorable devant elle à chaque fois ? t'as pas de personnalité ou quoi ?  
Moi : c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

**cassy-chan : **eh oui Témari a bcp bcp d'influence sur notre Shika adoré !  
Shikamaru : eh ! meme pas vrai en plus  
Kiba : c'est ça c'est ça  
Ino : il est namoureux euh, il est namoureux !  
moi : toi, va jouer à la blonde ailleurs et fiche nous la paix

**PrincesseDestiny : **je suis jamais sûre pour les noms des personnages du coup je les invente. merci de la précision !

**

* * *

**

**ah oui euh petite précision : le style de Néji étant peu développé, je l'ai fait maîtriser le ninjutsu aqueux afin d'élargir sa palette de techniques. ça peut faire bizarre mais c'était indispensable si on voulait un combat potable Maintenant, ben, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre XXII

Byakugan VS Sharingan

On aurait dit une arène. Mais ce n'en était pas une. Une simple clairière, entourée d'arbres si hauts qu'ils auraient pu servir de tribunes aux dieux venus assister à ce combat titanesque.

On aurait dit deux gladiateurs. Mais ce n'en étaient pas. Ils étaient bien plus que cela. Tellement plus…

On aurait dit deux fauves, et cette fois c'était vrai. Deux maîtres issus des deux plus grandes familles que le monde ait connu. L'aura divine de leur ascendance semblait les entourer, présage d'un affrontement au sommet de ce que la puissance humaine elle-même ne pouvait imaginer.

Ils savaient. Ils savaient qui ils étaient et qui ils allaient combattre. Ils savaient que dans quelques secondes, ils n'éprouveraient rien d'autre que l'envie de tuer. Prêt à défendre ses convictions et son rêve, prêt à protéger ceux qu'il aimait, leurs buts étaient divergents. Et pourtant, ils auraient bientôt un objectif commun : défendre leur vie. Défendre leur vie face à un adversaire qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu et qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais. Car ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'il n'y aurait aucune pitié, aucun quartier, rien qu'une lutte sauvage entre la haine et l'obsession de la quête de puissance.

Aucun spectateur. Juste un silence assourdissant qui rendait presque inaudible le souffle des combattants. Et aussi l'obscurité se dissipant lentement dans la lumière du matin. Le soleil fit doucement luire leurs cheveux d'ébène. Mais il ne réchauffa pas leur cœur. Leur sang semblait avoir cessé de couler tandis qu'ils se toisaient, à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre.

Leurs pas formèrent lentement un cercle. Et soudain, deux éclairs. Tels trois nuages noirs, la haine, l'excitation et le désir de tuer sont apparus dans le regard sang du Uchiwa. Ils fixent intensément la pureté de nacre qui semblait s'être fissurée et les monts de colère qu'ils avaient fait surgir sur les tempes du Hyuuga. Le rouge dans le blanc, le blanc dans le rouge, ils se toisaient.

Le Sharingan et le Byakugan, les deux doujutsus les plus puissants vont s'affronter…

Tandis qu'il observait Sasuke, Néji perçut un léger bruit d'écoulement d'eau.

_A trois heures. Dans un rayon de 20 mètres… Un cours d'eau. Débit assez important._

_Parfait. Je vais pouvoir contrer ses attaques de feu et utiliser mes nouvelles techniques._

Il cessa de tourner. C'était le moment ; il le sentait. Vif comme l'éclair, il saisit trois kunais dans chaque main et les lança sur son adversaire. Sasuke sourit.

_Quelle attaque stupide._

Tandis qu'ils fusaient vers lui, les kunais semblèrent un instant ralentir. Il y eut comme un courant d'air et les armes disparurent. Le temps que Néji cligne des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas, les kunais étaient réapparus entre les mains de Sasuke. Néji dut se concentrer pour ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble. Il savait que Sasuke s'était déplacé ; et il savait également qu'il avait été totalement incapable de le suivre des yeux, même avec le Byakugan. Il serra les dents.

_Calme-toi. Ne t'énerve pas. Ne panique pas._

Il inspira.

_Je dois contre attaquer tout de suite… !_

En face de lui, Sasuke avait rangé les kunais. A présent, il appuyait ses doigts sur son ventre, comme s'il cherchait à en faire jaillir quelque chose. Néji fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?_

Mais alors qu'il se posait la question, Sasuke ouvrit grand la bouche et une pointe de métal en émergea.

**Ninpo : rafale tranchante !**

Une série de kunais fusa alors hors de ses lèvres et fonça sur Néji qui eut un hoquet de surprise et dut faire un écart brutal sur le côté pour les éviter.

_J'y crois pas… Il a fait sortir des kunais de sa gorge !_

- Arrête de cogiter, ricana Sasuke. Bats-toi !

Néji serra les dents.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il se mit aussitôt à courir vers la droite, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui tourner le dos.

Tigre, dragon, singe, serpent.

**Suiton ! Le lien aqueux !**

De l'eau jaillit de nulle part et fonça sur Sasuke. Déconcerté par la nature et la vitesse de l'attaque, celui-ci ne réagit pas assez vite. L'eau lui enveloppa le bras. Néji serra son poing pour raffermir la prise. Mais Sasuke se contenta de sourire.

**Senei Jashuu ! **

Trois immenses serpents fusèrent hors de sa manche gauche et chargèrent Néji. Le jeune homme bondit dans les airs, évitant de justesse le premier. Le deuxième fondit vers sa gorge. In extremis, il lui assigna un coup violent sur le crâne. Mais tandis que le serpent explosait, Néji sentit le troisième s'enrouler autour de sa cheville.

_Merde !_

Triomphant, Sasuke tira avec son bras gauche. Irrésistiblement, Néji fut projeté vers le sol qu'il heurta avec une violence inouïe. Sonné, son Byakugan se désactiva une seconde. Sasuke se précipita et lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans la tête. Néji se pencha juste à temps pour éviter de se faire briser le cou et réactiva ses yeux. Puis il exécuta un double balayage en ciseaux. Sasuke évita facilement et recula. Il fit plusieurs signes, terminant par le tigre.

_Il utilise ses attaques de feu !_

**Katon ! Housenka no jutsu !**

Des boules de feu sortirent de sa bouche. Elles étaient plus grosses, plus puissants et contenaient plus de chakra que celles utilisées contre Genma.

_Le Kaiten ne suffira pas !_

Néji joignit précipitamment ses mains. Dans les yeux de Sasuke, le Sharingan se dilata brusquement.

_Tu es tombé dans mon piège._

**Suiton ! Suijihenki ! **

Au moment où les projectiles de feu allaient atteindre Néji, une barrière d'eau jaillit du sol, protégeant le jeune homme. Sa puissance étant inférieure à celle du feu, l'eau devint brûlante et Néji dut s'écarter pour ne pas être ébouillanté. Mais il n'attendit pas que l'eau s'en aille et décida au contraire de tirer parti de sa température.

**Ninpo ! Les lances aqueuses !**

De puissants jets d'eau fusèrent vers Sasuke. Encore une fois, il évita facilement. Sa vitesse défiait l'imagination. Et le sourire sur ses lèvres ne s'effaçait toujours pas.

_Bien. Il utilise beaucoup de techniques. _

Mais alors qu'il cessait de bouger, Néji se glissa derrière lui et le frappa en plein dans le dos. Projeté en avant, Sasuke fit demi-tour et lui lança un regard mauvais. Manifestement, il n'avait pas apprécié. Un filet de sang se mit à couler au coin de ses lèvres. Il se précipita sur son adversaire avec une telle rapidité que Néji dut faire un grand bond en arrière pour pouvoir l'entrevoir. Le poing de Sasuke fusa vers son nez. Néji attrapa le poignet et s'apprêta à frapper au milieu de l'avant bras. Mais anticipant le coup, Sasuke para. La main de Néji fut stoppée à deux millimètres du bras adverse. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Aucune hésitation chez Sasuke, rien qu'une assurance démesurée. De la rage chez Néji, et un doute imperceptible qui commence à assaillir son cœur. Ils se toisèrent un moment puis ils se repoussèrent simultanément.

Néji entreprit de reprendre son souffle tout en prenant soin de garder un œil sur Sasuke à une quinzaine de mètres de lui.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais. Les attaques de base ne lui font rien ; et sa vitesse est inégalable. Il faut que je joue sur autre chose. Il faut que je le piège._

- Eh bien, fit alors la voix de Sasuke juste derrière lui, déjà fatigué ?

L'estomac de Néji se contracta douloureusement sous l'effet de la peur et de la surprise. A travers le Byakugan, il vit Sasuke abattre le tranchant de sa main vers sa nuque. Il se baissa juste à temps. La main fusa dans ses longs cheveux et le saisit par le cou.

**La prise mortelle !**

L'étreinte autour du cou de Néji se resserra brusquement. Néji poussa un cri étranglé. En plus d'être rapide, il possédait une force terrible. Cette technique semblait l'avoir augmentée. Mais il en faudrait plus… beaucoup plus.

Néji rassembla tout le chakra qu'il put dans ses mains et frappa sur le bras qui l'étranglait de ses deux index et majeurs.

**Juuken !**

L'impact fut suivi d'une exclamation de douleur. Sasuke lâcha Néji et recula en serrant son bras droit contre lui. Le Hyuuga en profita pour se relever et reprendre son souffle.

_La pression que j'ai exercée dans le coup n'a pas suffit à exploser ses veines et ses muscles. Il a du anticiper et concentrer du chakra au dernier moment au point d'impact pour se protéger. _

_Mais il aura quand même du mal à se servir de son bras_.

Sasuke le regardait à présent d'un air haineux. Néji soutint son regard sans broncher.

- Et si on arrêtait de jouer aux Genins, Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Il joignit ses mains.

**Suiton ! Le gouffre sombre !**

Le sol se mit à gondoler sous les pieds de Sasuke qui fronça les sourcils. Une seconde plus tard, il bondissait dans les airs. La clairière entière, excepté l'endroit où se trouvait Néji, venait de se transformer en un magma tourbillonnant et épais de terre et d'eau. Les arbres les plus proches furent aspirés et s'enfoncèrent lentement. Perché au sommet d'un arbre, Sasuke contemplait le spectacle, méfiant.

_Comment… ? Comment fait-il cela ? Il ne peut pas faire de ninjutsu, normalement !_

_Et mon bras droit est blessé, je ne peux pas le bouger correctement. _

_Pourtant, je dois l'attaquer directement._

Il se lança vers Néji et plaça ses mains.

**Katon ! Collier ardent !**

Du feu sortit de sa bouche et commença à encercler Néji. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire.

**Ninpo ! Eventail d'eau !**

Un sourire rusé éclaira le visage de Sasuke.

_Je te tiens !_

Il hurla :

**Suiton ! Les lances aqueuses !**

Aussitôt, la technique d'eau qui devait servir à protéger Néji du feu s'interrompit. Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise. Sasuke pointa ses mains vers lui. L'eau se divisa alors en trois puissants jets qui foncèrent sur le jeune Hyuuga. Cerné par le feu, Néji eut une expression d'horreur sur son visage lisse. Il bondit dans les airs mais une des lances d'eau le frappa dans le dos et il retomba lourdement au sol dans lequel il commença à s'enfoncer. Il poussa un cri d'horreur.

_Maudit marécage ! Il m'a pris à mon propre jeu ! _

Il exécuta une longue série de signes.

**Suiton ! Assèchement du sol !**

Immédiatement, le magma terrestre cessa de tourner et Néji put se dégager. Une légère fumée s'éleva du sol tandis que la terre s'asséchait. Lentement, le terrain reprit son aspect normal. Sasuke se replaça devant Néji. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Néji avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

_Cet enfoiré m'a poussé à utiliser beaucoup de techniques pour pouvoir les copier et s'en servir contre moi. Il est vraiment fort._

Il le regarda. Son sourire, cet insupportable sourire condescendant s'est réinstallé sur son visage. Sasuke se mit à tourner à toute vitesse autour de Néji. Peu à peu, il accéléra, à tel point qu'il fut bientôt impossible de le voir. Mais Néji savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il tournoya sur lui-même de plus en plus vite.

**Kaiten !**

Un véritable tourbillon de chakra entoura Néji et se diffusa dans un rayon de quinze mètres. En trois ans, Néji avait doublé la portée de son bouclier et triplé sa puissance. Il était de plus capable de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Malgré toute sa vitesse, Sasuke fut incapable de le toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il s'arrêta. Immédiatement, Néji cessa sa rotation.

- Tu es bon, reconnut Sasuke. Tu as réussi à me résister pendant plus de cinq minutes. Peu de gens y arrivent, tu sais.

- Je suppose que je dois trouver ça flatteur…

- Plutôt oui.

Et il chargea. Mais il allait nettement moins vite, Néji le vit distinctement à travers son Byakugan.

_Il utilise beaucoup de chakra pour se déplacer et activer son Sharingan. Je suis sur la bonne voie._

Les deux ninjas se foncèrent littéralement dessus. Ils échangèrent une multitude de coups de poings à une vitesse stupéfiante, chacun parant ou esquivant avec adresse. Puis Sasuke effectua un salto arrière, lançant ses jambes en avant. Néji esquiva en se penchant en arrière. Puis sans s'arrêter, il fonça sur Sasuke. Celui-ci bondit dans les airs et décocha trois kunais. Néji les attrapa tous au vol et les relança aussitôt.

**Katon ! Gokakyuu no jutsu !**

Une gigantesque boule de feu jaillit des lèvres de Sasuke. Surpris par la puissance et la portée de l'attaque, Néji recula précipitamment. Sasuke plaça aussitôt ses mains dans le signe du serpent.

**Senei Jashuu !**

Un serpent jaillit de sa bouche et fusa vers les pieds de Néji. Celui-ci dégagea vivement ses jambes sur le côté mais Sasuke accéléra la vitesse de l'attaque. Les crocs du reptile se plantèrent dans la cheville gauche de Néji. Comme la fois précédente, Sasuke tira sur sa prise. Déséquilibré, Néji s'écroula. Le feu lui fonça dessus et le traversa, brûlant sa peau et ses muscles. La douleur explosa dans sa tête. Il hurla de douleur. Devant lui, Sasuke eut un sourire… qui s'effaça quand il vit le corps de Néji se dissoudre en une flaque d'eau.

_Un clone d'eau ? Décidemment, il a de la ressource !_

Mais tandis qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il entendit la voix de Néji. Tout prêt. Trop prêt.

**Hakke Rokujuuyon Shu !**

Sasuke fit aussitôt volte-face.

_Merde !_

Il encaissa les deux premiers coups avant d'avoir pu bouger. La douleur lui coupa le souffle. Néji enchaîna alors avec tant de vitesse et de précision que Sasuke fut incapable d'éviter le moindre coup.

64 coups !

Sasuke vola en arrière, la bouche pleine de sang. Mais Néji ne s'arrêta pas là et le rattrapant par son manteau, il lui assena un terrible coup de taïjutsu Hyuuga au niveau du cœur. Sasuke poussa un cri étouffé. Il se tint un moment immobile puis tomba à genoux en crachant du sang. Sa respiration devint rauque, comme s'il s'étouffait dans sa propre hémoglobine. Néji le contempla froidement ; mais soudain, il tressaillit. Ses yeux se dilatèrent brusquement. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Car sur le visage de Sasuke, des marques noires venaient d'apparaître. Peu à peu, elles gagnèrent ses bras et même une partie de son torse.

Néji recula, soudain horrifié.

_Merde ! Il a activé le sceau !_

Sasuke se releva lentement Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage. Quand il leva la tête vers Néji, son regard n'était plus le même. Il était noir de haine, d'un désir de tuer plus intense encore qu'au début du combat.

- Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas été contraint d'activer mon sceau, murmura-t-il. Je te félicite. Mais tu vas le regretter.

* * *

voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. la suite du combat au prochain épisode 


	20. L'amour contre la peur de mourir

Merci pour les review ! le combat ne continue pas vraiment dans ce chapitre. C'estun plutôt un passage sur ce que ressent Néji face à la mort. Mais je pense que ça vous plaira quand même. Il est plus court que l'autre mais bon...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XXIII

Tourbillon de sentiments : la peur de la mort contre l'amour

Néji recula. Une peur sans nom s'insinua au creux de son estomac. Il avait déjà vu et affronté la puissance de ce sceau, et les souvenirs qu'il en gardait n'étaient guère agréables. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sincèrement cru qu'il n'en réchapperait pas.

Même si aujourd'hui, il était facilement deux fois plus puissant qu'auparavant, l'adversaire qui se trouvait face à lui était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus fort que l'homme araignée. Sans sceau, Néji avait du mal à le contrer, alors maintenant…

Il déglutit difficilement. Il était terrorisé, mais il prit soin de n'en rien montrer.

_Si je lui montre que j'ai peur de lui, je suis mort la seconde d'après._

_Il est terrifié, _pensait de son côté Sasuke_. Il a beau essayer de le cacher, je le vois dans son esprit. Bien. Je vais en profiter._

Tigre. Singe. Dragon. Cochon. Chien. Cheval. Chèvre. Lièvre. Serpent. Cheval. Tigre.

**Ninpo ! Régénération solaire !**

Sasuke leva son visage vers le soleil qui à présent baignait la clairière et ouvrit ses bras. Aussitôt, la lumière qui l'éclairait sembla s'infiltrer dans son corps. Elle pénétra en lui et ce de plus en plus vite à tel point que l'obscurité tomba à nouveau tandis que le corps de Sasuke irradiait d'une lumière étincelante. Ebloui, Néji recula un bras devant ses yeux.

_Il… il aspire la lumière ! C'est impossible ! J'ai touché ses 64 tenketsus. Il ne devrait plus pouvoir malaxer son chakra !_

Et pourtant, il voyait distinctement l'énergie circuler à flots dans le corps de son adversaire et pulvériser les barrières qu'il avait imposées. Un chakra nouveau, plus pur, plus puissant. Et soudain, il comprit.

_Il convertit la lumière en chakra ! Comment est-ce possible… !_

Le flux d'énergie qui convergeait vers Sasuke était extraordinaire. Jamais Néji n'avait vu quelqu'un absorber tant d'énergie. Il était si impressionné qu'il était incapable de bouger.

_Ne reste pas planté là ! Bouge ! Attaque ! Ou alors occupe-toi d'Hinata !_

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa cousine, toujours inconsciente. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Tashiya. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il aurait voulu les emmener loin d'ici, mais il devait d'abord battre Sasuke…. A supposé bien sûr que ce fût possible. Il regarda à nouveau Sasuke. Il le voyait toujours mais sa silhouette devenait floue à mesure qu'une quantité impressionnante de chakra tourbillonnait autour de lui.

_Si je lui fonce dessus, je me ferai exploser… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Naruto… cette fois, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là._

Et soudain, Sasuke chargea. La lumière qu'il propageait était telle que Néji, ébloui, ne vit rien venir. Et le geste de ses bras devant son visage ne fut pas suffisant pour le protéger.

**Attaque de l'astre divin !**

Une force colossale frappa alors Néji avec une telle brutalité que le ninja fut expédié contre un arbre qui se brisa sous le choc. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos et tout le corps. Il poussa un cri étouffé. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche. La souffrance s'abattit sur lui avec tellement de force qu'il crut que tout son corps s'était brisé. Un hurlement s'échappa de ses mâchoires crispées. Avec l'impression d'avoir le cerveau totalement réduit en charpie, il tenta de se lever mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Il s'écroula. A genoux, le front contre le sol, tremblant de tout son corps, il tenta de se calmer. Mais la raison ne parvint pas à filtrer à travers l'étau de souffrance qui écrasait son cerveau, menaçant de l'étouffer.

- Ah non ! fit alors la voix de Sasuke. Tu m'as fait activer mon sceau, j'aimerais bien que ça serve à quelque chose !

Il empoigna rudement Néji par le col et le poussa en arrière.

- Debout !

Au prix d'une véritable agonie, Néji parvint à rester à peu près stable sur ses genoux tremblants et leva les yeux. Sasuke avait repris une apparence « normal » dans le sens où il ne prenait plus pour un gyrophare, mais ses yeux diffusaient à présent une lumière rouge inquiétante. Le regard vitreux, Néji avala durement sa salive. Sa poitrine lui faisait très mal. Sasuke ricana :

- Tu as tenu le coup jusque là alors s'il te plait, fais-moi le plaisir de tenir encore un peu !

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Néji, Sasuke prit une immense inspiration et Néji vit distinctement une quantité de chakra extraordinaire emplir ses poumons.

_Oh putain !_

**Katon ! Brasier fatal !**

Sasuke ouvrit grand la bouche. Saisi d'une brusque poussée d'adrénaline, plus due à la peur qu'autre chose, Néji bondit dans les airs. A peine fut-il atterri sur une branche qu'il se mit à courir du plus vite qu'il put. Derrière lui, tout s'enflamma comme si le soleil lui-même venait de heurter la terre. La température grimpa en flèche. Néji avait beau tourner le dos au brasier, la lumière écarlate du feu se réfléchit tout autour de lui et il sentit son souffle brûlant dans sa nuque. Une onde de choc le heurta dans sa course et le propulsa à terre. Le choc lui coupa le souffle mais ne l'arrêta pas. Il se releva précipitamment et continua à courir. Courir. Courir encore. Juste courir. S'enfuir le plus loin possible. Fuir Sasuke. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu aussi peur de mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Mais tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Une pensée terrible venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

_Hinata ! Tashiya ! Genma-san ! Ils sont restés là-bas !_

Le lâche ! Le traître ! Il les avait abandonnés ! Il fit aussitôt volte face. La forêt flambait et les langues de feu se propageaient dans toutes les directions. Néji ferma les yeux. S'il voulait exécuter cette technique, qui était la plus puissante qu'il connaissait en matière d'eau, il devait se concentrer. Ses blessures ne l'aidaient pas vraiment, pas plus que sa peur qui crispait toujours ses muscles mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il fit appel à tout le chakra qu'il put et joignit ses mains.

_Faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche !_

**Suiton ! Suishoha !**

Une grande vague d'eau jaillit du sol. Elle aurait paru impressionnante à un œil extérieur mais Néji savait qu'il n'en était rien. Certes, il avait déjà fait beaucoup mieux mais étant donné les circonstances, c'était tout ce dont il était capable. Il tendit les bras en avant et l'eau se propagea à toute vitesse vers les flammes. Les mains crispées dans le signe du serpent, Néji eut toutes les peines du monde à maintenir son jutsu. Mais il y parvint. Il fallait contenir l'incendie dans la mesure du possible. Peu à peu, les flammes proche de lui s'éteignirent et Néji put constater qu'il ne restait plus un seul arbre dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres.

_Quel barbare ce type ! Et la couche d'ozone alors ? Sans arbre, on fera comment pour respirer ? Assassin !_

Le sol fumait autour de lui. Le feu continuait sa progression plus loin, là où l'eau n'avait pu parvenir car pas assez puissante. L'atmosphère était suffocante de fumée. Si Néji n'avait pas eu le Byakugan, il n'aurait rien pu voir. Mais il s'en moquait. Il ne pensait qu'à ceux qu'il avait laissés. Il resta une minute ou deux à tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il était épuisé et tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir.

_Merde… Je vais avoir du mal à me déplacer dans cet état…_

Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas aller. Il se redressa et se mit à courir vers ce qui restait de la clairière. Tandis qu'il se déplaçait en boitant un peu, il tentait de se raisonner.

_En toute logique, il n'a pas pu tuer Hinata. Il doit la ramener. Hinata est forcément vivante ! … Mais Tashiya… Tashiya… _

Quelque chose d'humide coula sur ses joues. A sa grande surprise, il réalisa que des larmes avaient perlé de ses yeux. C'était la première fois… la première fois qu'il pleurait par peur de perdre quelqu'un. Inconsciemment, le visage de Tashiya apparut dans son esprit. Ses cheveux courts aussi rouge que l'eau quand le soleil couchant s'y reflétait. Ses grands yeux noirs toujours étincelants de force et de gaieté. Son beau sourire… Sa puissance au combat ; sa volonté de protéger les autres. A présent, il voyait. Il voyait tout ce que jusqu'à présent, il avait ignoré. Il voyait la beauté de Tashiya. Et il voulait la revoir, encore et encore.

Si jamais cette beauté était condamnée à disparaître… Néji serra les dents de toutes ses forces. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau le long de ses joues.

- Tashiya…

Ses poings se crispèrent. Plus jamais… plus jamais il ne perdrait quelqu'un de cher. Plus jamais ! Il accéléra sa course. Il les sauverait, tous. Et soudain, il entendit des bruits de lutte, l'acier qui heurte l'acier. Puis un cri. Et plus rien. Il accéléra encore et déboula brusquement sur l'ancienne clairière. Et il eut un hoquet de surprise. Car au milieu de l'espace calciné, Sasuke se tenait le bras droit et fixait avec colère une silhouette cachée par la fumée. Derrière elle, deux formes allongées. Néji écarquilla les yeux. C'était Genma. Les bras tendus devant lui, brûlé à plusieurs endroits, le Jounin peinait à retrouver son souffle. Mais son regard était déterminé. Derrière lui, Hinata et Tashiya étaient allongées, indemnes… enfin, sans brûlure. Néji se mordit les lèvres.

_Il… il les a protégées de l'incendie… Et moi…_

Néji serra les dents de rage. Genma avait risqué sa vie pour protéger les deux jeunes filles tandis que lui, il avait fui comme un lâche. Quelle honte. Sasuke se tourna alors vers lui et un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Heureusement qu'il était là, Néji, sinon ta cousine et ta copine seraient mortes à l'heure qu'il est.

Néji rougit. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle haine. Il échangea un regard avec Genma. Manifestement, le Jounin n'en pouvait plus. Il tremblait convulsivement. Il fit un signe de tête à Néji.

- Tuez-le… Néji-sama…

Et il s'écroula. Néji se mit à trembler mais de fureur. En un instant, il retrouva toutes ses forces et son courage. Son regard se fit farouche. Il se redressa et fit face à Sasuke.

- Amène-toi. Je suis prêt.

* * *

voilàààà. La prochaine fois, le combat continue et avec Hinata en prime ! 


	21. Notre technique ultime

merci pour les reviews ! la suite ! Hinata entre en scène

* * *

Chapitre XXIII

Notre technique ultime

- Amène-toi, je t'attends.

Sasuke eut un sourire ironique qui s'effaça presque aussitôt. Car en face de lui, Néji avait enlevé son bandeau. Le sceau maudit apparut. Sasuke, qui ne l'avait jamais vu, fronça les sourcils.

_C'est quoi ça ? En tous cas, c'est très moche. Mon sceau est quand même plus…_

Il s'interrompit net en voyant la marque se mettre à irradier. Les mains jointes dans le signe du tigre, Néji avait fermé les yeux. Ce jutsu, il ne l'avait utilisé qu'une fois. Et la personne en était morte. Mais lui aussi avait failli y rester par manque de contrôle. Et étant données les forces qu'il lui restait, tiendrait-il le coup ?

_Il faut que j'y arrive. Même si je dois y rester, je dois le tuer !_

- J'ignore ce que tu fabriques mais je ne vais pas rester planté là à te regarder ! cria Sasuke.

Et il chargea. Singe, cheval, chèvre, chien, tigre, dragon.

**Katon ! Les mains enflammées !**

Aussitôt, des flammes apparurent sur ses poings. Rouvrant brusquement les yeux, Néji eut un hoquet de surprise. Au moment précis où l'un des poings allait l'atteindre, il détourna la tête sur le côté, fit mine de basculer… et envoya un double coup de pied dans les côtes de Sasuke. Anticipant, celui-ci effectua un salto avant pour se retrouver face à Néji et lui décocha un coup de pied en pleine tête. Le Hyuuga esquiva en roulant sur le côté. Puis il recula vivement, évitant d'un cheveu un violent coup de poing. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas et enchaîna avec un double coup de pied sauté et deux coups de paume au niveau de la poitrine. Pris de vitesse, Néji recula en vain.

_Trop rapide !_

Il encaissa les deux coups de paume au niveau du plexus et fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres, le souffle totalement coupé. Il cracha malgré lui un peu de sang.

_Merde ! Ma cage thoracique ! J'arrive plus à respirer !_

Il se mit à tousser pour faire sortir l'air de ses poumons. Sa respiration se fit rauque. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Devant lui, Sasuke se mit à rire.

- Je croyais que tu étais prêt, Néji. Alors, lève-toi.

_Espèce d'enfoiré… Tu vas voir… _

Il s'efforça de se calmer et ferma les yeux. Mais son souffle restait saccadé.

_On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix._

Il plaça ses mains et haleta :

**Kage bunshin no jutsu !**

Un autre Néji apparut juste à côté de lui. Surpris, Sasuke le dévisagea sans comprendre. Car loin de s'attaquer à lui, le clone s'était au contraire tourné vers Néji et se mit en position du Hakke.

**Ninpo : libération des points vitaux !**

Le clone fonça sur Néji et se mit à le frapper à toute vitesse. Sasuke éclata de rire. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi absurde… excepté Naruto et ses propres clones. A ses yeux, le kage bunshin frappait, tout simplement. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. En réalité, le clone frappait à des points précis qui, au lieu de faire mal à Néji lui redonnait au contraire de l'énergie et débloquait sa respiration. Quand la technique fut terminée, Néji détruisit le clone et se releva lançant un regard de défi à Sasuke qui ne semblait pas en revenir. Il réactiva son Byakugan et eut un coup au cœur. Derrière lui, Hinata avait bougé.

_Elle se réveille ! Hinata !_

Il était si soulagé et heureux qu'il en oublia presque Sasuke. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et se sentit offensé.

_Non mais ! Quel malpoli ! On se bat, et lui, il regarde ailleurs. Il a même le culot de sourire ! Vais t'en donner, moi, des raisons de sourire !_

Il fonça sur Néji à une vitesse effrayante. Réalisant le danger, celui-ci bondit dans les airs. Sasuke l'imita aussitôt. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups vicieux et brutaux. Tout à coup, Néji repoussa le bras de Sasuke vers le haut et capta une ouverture juste sous l'aisselle.

_Là !_

**Juuken !**

Il frappa de toutes ses forces. Déstabilisé, Sasuke découvrit son abdomen et Néji en profita pour enchaîner. Il le frappa trois fois autour du cœur, deux fois dans le foie et quatre fois dans les poumons, en expulsant à chaque fois tout le chakra qu'il pouvait. Sasuke hurla de douleur et retomba lourdement en se tenant les côtes. Néji atterrit en douceur près de lui et sans plus lui jeter un regard, il se précipita vers Hinata. Là, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et se mit à la secouer sans ménagement.

- Hinata… Hinata ! Réveille-toi, s'il te plait ! Hinata !

La jeune fille murmura quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un « Mmmm… grmmbl… ? ». En d'autres circonstances, Néji n'aurait jamais osé mais il craignait par trop que Sasuke ne l'attaque juste à ce moment là. Il leva son bras, hésita un instant, ferma les yeux les dents serrées… et gifla sa cousine de toutes ses forces. La tête d'Hinata tourna violemment sur le côté tandis qu'une giclée de sang jaillissait de sa bouche. Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un seul coup. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières et porta la main à sa joue devenue violette.

Elle regarda son cousin qui arborait un air franchement navré.

- Né… Néji… ? Tu es là. Tu es là…

Elle referma ses yeux de soulagement mais grimaça aussitôt de douleur.

_Aouch… mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?_

Néji sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Désolé, fit-il. Je ne voulais pas…

- Ya pas de mal, marmonna Hinata en se massant la mâchoire. Mais qu'est-ce qui…

Soudain, elle se rappela et pâlit.

- Où est Sasuke ? Et Naruto-kun ?

- Naruto, je ne sais pas. Sasuke, il est là, juste derrière et il est plutôt coriace.

- Tu es blessé ?

- Non, répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hinata ne fut pas dupe une seconde mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se sentait sereine. Près de Néji, elle n'avait peur de rien. Celui-ci lui demanda :

- Tu n'as rien ?

- A part ma jambe droite, non rien.

- Bon. Tant mieux. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Notre technique ultime.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Elle ouvrit la bouche pendant quelques secondes puis secoua la tête :

- Non, pas question, dit-elle, catégorique.

- En fait, je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Eh bien je te le donne quand même. Nous ne la maîtrisons pas encore tout à fait. C'est trop dangereux ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

- Bien sûr que si mais le temps presse ! Il faut le tuer maintenant !

Il jeta un regard anxieux à l'intéressé mais Sasuke se roulait toujours de douleur par terre. Néji se tourna à nouveau vers sa cousine qui semblait pétrifiée.

- Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-elle. Ne fais pas ça…

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Aide-moi… Hinata-chan… ajouta-t-il après un silence.

En l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, Hinata sentit son cœur faire un bond immense dans sa poitrine. Jamais Néji ne lui avait témoigné autant d'affection et elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle voulait lui obéir, être digne de sa confiance mais elle avait tellement peur… tellement peur pour lui !

- Je ne veux pas… articula-t-elle la voix brisée par l'émotion. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas maintenant…

Néji dut lutter à son tour pour ne pas être submergé par ses sentiments.

- Tant que tu seras près de moi, ça n'arrivera pas, répondit-il. Hinata-chan… je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui à présent était immobile. Elle déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Néji sourit et lui releva le menton.

- Merci, fit-il tout bas.

Et sans plus attendre, il se mit à genoux devant elle pour être commodément assis. Hinata se redressa. Ils se prirent les mains. Avec la main gauche de Néji et la droite d'Hinata, ils formèrent le signe du buffle et de l'autre côté, le signe du serpent. Puis ils fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent intensément. C'était une technique prodigieusement difficile qui reposait sur une parfaite symbiose. Aucune émotion ne devait venir perturber leur échange. Quand ils sentirent que c'était bon, ils commencèrent à échanger leur chakra à travers leurs mains, de sortes qu'ils ne formèrent plus qu'un seul corps avec un seul fluide de chakra. Néji fronça les sourcils sous l'effort mais il se reprit aussitôt. Peu à peu, ils augmentèrent exponentiellement le débit de chakra qui coulait entre eux. Ils étaient ainsi totalement connectés l'un à l'autre. Ils partageaient les mêmes pensées et les mêmes sentiments. Il était elle et elle était lui. Un seul être. Un seul Hyuuga doté d'une puissance extraordinaire. Sans rouvrir les yeux, Hinata tendit son bras gauche et posa sa main sur le front de Néji, à l'emplacement du sceau maudit. Néji posa alors sa main droite par-dessus la sienne. Pendant quelques secondes, leurs sourcils se froncèrent sous la pression de l'énergie. Et soudain, ils rouvrirent les yeux simultanément et crièrent d'une même voix :

**Ninpo ! Transposition du sceau !**

Sous leurs mains réunies, le sceau maudit se mit à briller d'une lumière étincelante, à tel point qu'il sembla transpercer leurs mains. Au bout de trois secondes, Néji retira la sienne et la regarda. La marque de son sceau s'était imprimée au creux de sa paume et luisait doucement. Soulagé, il se tourna vers Hinata.

- C'est bon, dit-il. Ça a marché.

Trop épuisée pour répondre, la jeune fille hocha la tête avec un pâle sourire. Néji eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever. A chaque seconde qui passait, la technique consommait davantage son énergie. Il n'aurait bientôt même plus la force de marcher. Il se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers Sasuke et se laissa tomber près de lui. Le Uchiwa ne s'était toujours pas remis des coups qu'il avait reçus car ce fut à peine s'il eut un geste de défense quand Néji posa sa main sur son front. Le jeune Hyuuga ferma les yeux, rassembla ses forces et son chakra (du moins celui qu'il lui restait) et hurla :

**Apposition !**

Une violente lumière verte jaillit de ses doigts et sembla s'incruster sur le front de Sasuke qui poussa un hurlement et repoussa immédiatement la main de Néji. Il y aperçut la marque et comprit immédiatement.

_Ah le connard… oh nan ! Il m'a apposé la même saloperie que lui !_

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Hinata.

_Merde ! Elle s'est réveillée ! … Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

Hinata avait en effet placé sa main droite devant elle, l'index et le majeur levé et les autres doigts repliés. Néji le vit. Défaillant d'épuisement, il cogna Sasuke une dernière fois au niveau du visage.

- Couché ! haleta-t-il.

Et il posa à nouveau sa main droite sur le front de Sasuke et l'autre sur son propre sceau. Puis il se tourna vers Hinata.

- Vas-y !

La jeune fille ferma les yeux en tremblant.

_Faites que ça marche ! Faites que ça marche !_

Elle exerça alors une brutale poussée de chakra vers le sceau de Néji… Le geste de la famille principale quand elle voulait punir la famille parallèle en lui détruisant les cellules du cerveau. Elle l'avait déjà fait et elle avait cru mourir de honte et de culpabilité. Elle essaya de se raisonner : cette technique opérait différemment. Le sceau de Néji n'était qu'une étape et devait transférer le chakra du membre de la Soke vers celui de Sasuke. Ainsi, c'étaient ses cellules et non celles de son cousin qui seraient détruites. Mais ce faisant, tout reposait sur Néji et de sa capacité à maintenir le flux de chakra.

Néji crut qu'il allait mourir tant la douleur qui le submergea était intense. C'était comme la dernière fois… Et la dernière fois, la technique avait marché. Il fallait qu'il en soit de même aujourd'hui ! Il serra les dents et lutta contre la pression infligée sur son cerveau. Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté et d'énergie, il transféra le chakra d'Hinata vers Sasuke. Immédiatement, la douleur s'atténua mais Sasuke poussa un rugissement à glacer le sang. Il se saisit la tête à deux mains, agité de soubresauts convulsifs. Son visage était déformé par la douleur. Ecoeuré par ce spectacle, Néji était cependant trop épuisé pour s'en formaliser. Soudain, Sasuke se redressa d'un seul coup et lui décocha un coup de pied en pleine tête. Surpris et à bout de force, Néji encaissa de plein fouet. La technique s'annula et toute la douleur explosa à nouveau dans son crâne. Brûlante, saisissante, horrible, inhumaine. Mais il ne cria pas. Il n'avait plus la force. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'Hinata, horrifiée avait rompu le jutsu et se précipitait vers lui. Il y avait longtemps que le Byakugan s'était désactivé ; et il ne savait pas s'il réapparaîtrait un jour. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il ne voyait plus rien. Le noir… juste… le… noir…

En voyant Néji fermer les yeux, Hinata poussa un hurlement de détresse et de désespoir. Un cri de bête blessée. Des flots de sang jaillirent ; mais à l'intérieur. Son cœur s'était brisé. Des larmes coulèrent à flot sur son visage à tel point qu'elle ne vit même pas Sasuke courir vers elle et Néji, un kunaï à la main. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux embués de larmes, il était trop tard.

- Dommage pour lui ! cria-t-il un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Il n'était pas assez fort !

La haine fit étinceler les yeux d'Hinata. Elle n'hésita pas et se traîna juste devant Néji, espérant encaisser le coup à sa place. Sasuke haussa un sourcil mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Si elle voulait mourir avec lui, peu lui importait. Et tant pis pour Orochimaru en fin de compte.

_Je me fiche de mourir ! Néji a risqué sa vie pour me sauver et… et il en est mort ! Je lui prouverai que je suis digne d'être sa cousine et ensuite…_

Elle saisit la main de son cousin et la serra fort.

… _ensuite je le rejoindrai._

Mais juste au moment où elle allait se faire transpercer par Sasuke, il y eut un éclair rouge et le Uchiwa fut projeté à une vingtaine de mètres. Stupéfaite, Hinata leva les yeux. Elle ne le reconnut pas immédiatement mais quand sa voix retentit, elle sut qu'ils étaient sauvés.

- Désolé Hinata. Je me suis perdu en chemin.

* * *

valaaa ! prochain chapitre : Naruto intervient ! (pas trop tot) 


	22. Naruto intervient

Ah désolée je suis impardonnable, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous pour les reviews !

* * *

Chapitre XXIV

Naruto intervient

- Désolé Hinata. Je me suis perdu en chemin.

Elle leva les yeux et elle sut que désormais, tout irait bien. Mais plus que tout, elle était heureuse. Heureuse de le voir vivant, heureuse de le voir tout court. Comme à chaque fois. Sans voix, sans force, elle ne pouvait que le fixer de ses grands yeux éperdus d'admiration.

_Il est vivant ! Il n'a rien !_

- Na… Naruto-kun…

Sa voix, tremblante, presque inaudible, le fit se retourner. Son visage habituellement si rayonnant était d'une gravite et d'un sérieux presque étonnants.

- Tu es blessée ?

Hinata dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rougir de plaisir.

_Il s'inquiète pour moi !_

Elle aurait voulu dire que non, que tout allait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter mais ses traits tirés par l'épuisement, ses mains tremblantes et les grimaces que lui arrachaient sa jambe blessée l'en empêchèrent. Naruto le vit. Sans pouvoir vraiment se l'expliquer, cela le mit dans une colère noire.

_Sasuke…_

Il regarda son ancien ami. Sasuke s'était relevé et fixait à présent Naruto avec ironie mais aussi avec ce qui ressemblait à de la crainte.

- Te voilà, Naruto, murmura-t-il. Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir m'affronter.

Naruto lui lança un regard de somptueux dédain – semblable à celui que vous jetez à quelqu'un qui vous sort une énormité et en est fier. Il le méprisait et le haïssait profondément pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour s'être laissé avoir par Orochimaru, pour servir cet infâme reptile, pour avoir gravement blessé Néji et Hinata, pour faire constamment souffrir Sakura-chan et… La liste était bien trop longue. Mais face à cette haine qui lui lacérait le cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de placer l'image du petit Sasuke qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Le garçon au regard si hautain et aux remarques cinglantes mais qui au fond ne demandait qu'à aimer. Ces deux images s'affrontaient depuis trois ans dans le cœur de Naruto sans qu'il puisse se décider à en sacrifier une. Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait promis à Sakura-chan de le sauver… et à Tsunade de le tuer. Il ferma les yeux dans une attitude de conflit interne et serra les poings. Que devait-il faire ?

Derrière lui, Hinata réalisa soudain qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Néji. Elle regarda son cousin avec chagrin. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Pourquoi se seraient-ils rouverts d'ailleurs ? Des larmes débordèrent à nouveau de ses yeux et tombèrent sur le visage pâle de Néji. Tous ses souvenirs des moments passés avec lui semblaient être engloutis dans le noir, comme si ces instants de bonheur avaient été condamnés à disparaître depuis le début. Mais tandis qu'elle pleurait, elle entendit la voix de Néji.

_- Hinata, arrête de pleurer._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Arrête de pleurer ! Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien._

_- Mais…_

_- Ecoute…_

_Il lui prit les mains et s'assit en face d'elle. Hinata ravala difficilement ses larmes. _

_- Un ninja ne doit pas pleurer quand il est en mission, même si c'est ce à quoi tu aspires le plus._

_- Je sais._

_- Même si tu es triste à mourir._

_- Oui._

_- Et même si l'être qui t'est le plus cher vient de mourir sous tes yeux pour te protéger._

_Hinata regarda son cousin dans les yeux._

_- Surpasse ta peine, petite cousine, et continue. Et lorsque tu auras pris assez d'avance sur ton destin, alors tu pourras pleurer._

_- Néji…_

_- Tu me promets ?_

_Hinata inspira à fond et essuya ses yeux._

_- Je te promets._

Elle avait promis. Elle avait juré à Néji de ne pas pleurer, même pas sur lui. Ce souvenir, plus douloureux que tous les autres, lui fendit le cœur… et lui ouvrit l'esprit. Tout à coup, elle comprit.

_Je pourrai pleurer sur Néji quand Sasuke sera mort. C'est ça qu'il voulait dire._

Elle essuya ses yeux d'un geste brusque. Pour l'instant, elle devait mettre sa peine de côté et ne penser qu'à son combat. Une nouvelle énergie l'envahit. Elle se retourna vers Naruto qui semblait en plein dilemme. Qu'attendait-il pour attaquer Sasuke ?

De son côté, Sasuke ricanait. Voir Naruto cogiter de la sorte était vraiment comique. Et cela lui permettait de récupérer. Son combat avec Néji l'avait beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il éprouvait à peine de la satisfaction en songeant qu'il venait de tuer le plus puissant des Hyuuga tant il était fatigué. Le sceau s'était désactivé, il fallait qu'il se recharge. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata. La jeune fille s'en aperçut et soutint son regard sans broncher. Défi, froideur, colère, haine. Le regard de Néji. Cela le rendit perplexe.

_Bizarres ces deux Hyuuga. _

Mais perplexité ne rimait pas avec crainte. Hinata était vraiment la dernière personne dont il avait peur. Si elle croyait l'effrayer en lui faisant les gros yeux à la Néji, elle pouvait aller se rhabiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto et s'aperçut que lui-même était à son tour plongé dans un dilemme. Il mourrait d'envie d'affronter Naruto, de le blesser, de lui ouvrir le ventre et de l'étrangler avec ses tripes. Ou pire, lui couper un bras ; comme ça, plus de technique. Ça pour le coup, ce serait sadique. Et il avait envie d'être sadique.

_Ou mieux ! Et si j'égorgeais Hinata devant lui ? Ouais, tiens bonne idée. Ça, ça lui ferait mal._

Mais d'un autre côté, il devait ramener Hinata vivante. C'était sa mission. Et il n'avait jamais échoué au cours d'une mission.

Mais quelle mission après tout ? Il ne recevait d'ordre de personne ! De personne ! Il avait envie de sang, de souffrance. Il voulait voir dans les yeux de Naruto la souffrance ultime, celle que l'on ressent juste avant de mourir. Il voulait que Naruto souffre avant de crever, que la dernière chose qu'il ressentît fût une douleur au-delà de l'imagination. Et lorsqu'il voyait la façon dont Naruto regardait Hinata, il savait que la mort de la jeune fille briserait à jamais le cœur de son rival.

Il se lança à pleine vitesse vers Hinata qui écarquilla les yeux de panique mais au moment où la main de Sasuke allait poignarder sa victime, il y eut un éclair jaune et un coup violent la fit se retirer. Le Uchiwa fit un bond en arrière. Devant Hinata, tremblante de peur, Naruto s'était interposé. Il relava lentement la tête. Son regard brûlait d'une haine féroce. Il desserra les dents et articula froidement.

- Tu peux regarder mais si tu touches, je me fâche.

Il se tut une seconde puis reprit.

- J'étais en train de me demander si j'allais te laisser la vie sauve. Et j'avoue que j'hésite. Mais si tu t'approches encore d'elle comme tu viens de le faire, je te tue.

La violence de ses paroles était telle Sasuke parut surpris. Mais il se reprit aussitôt.

- Amusant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureux d'Hinata. Mais ça ne devrait pas m'étonner : votre niveau est le même ; autrement dit, lamentable.

Hinata rougit violemment mais Naruto riposta aussitôt.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé. Tu penses toujours que la puissance est la seule chose qui détermine la valeur d'une personne. Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, Sasuke.

Celui-ci rougit à son tour. Naruto continua :

- Je me moque de la puissance d'Hinata. Je l'ai vue se battre et je sais ce qu'elle vaut. Mais j'ai aussi parlé avec elle et je sais ce qu'elle vaut en tant qu'être humain. Elle est honnête, courageuse et persévérante. Elle ne juge pas par les apparences et elle fait confiance aux autres. Elle est ton opposé en fait.

- Sans aucun doute, ricana Sasuke.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est forte.

Hinata sentit des larmes couler à nouveau le long de ses joues mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie. De son côté, Sasuke s'était arrêté net de rigoler. Son Sharingan s'activa ; ses grands yeux couleur sang et noir lançaient de tels éclairs qu'Hinata sentit son cœur être pourfendu de part en part. Un frisson d'effroi la secoua. Le regard de Sasuke était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'elle ait jamais vu. Un regard exprimant… Elle ne parvenait même pas à trouver les mots. On aurait dit une bête sauvage ; et le souffle qui sortait de sa bouche semblait s'avancer vers Naruto et elle comme un nuage noir porteur de malheur. Hinata était totalement hypnotisée. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Sasuke. Et à sa grande épouvante, elle réalisa que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle ne pouvait que trembler. Trembler, frémir de terreur. Où était Naruto ? Etait-il dans le même état qu'elle ? Allaient-ils mourir ? Allaient-ils…

**Kai !**

Elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule et d'un seul coup, ses muscles se déverrouillèrent. Elle recommença à respirer normalement. Elle cligna des yeux.

_Un genjutsu… C'était un genjutsu…_

Elle se tourna vers Naruto. Le jeune homme tenait encore ses mains placées dans le signe du tigre. Et son visage était fermé, sérieux. Son admiration pour lui n'en fut que renforcée. Il dévisageait Sasuke comme il l'aurait fait d'un ennemi. Il gagnerait, ce ne pouvait en être autrement.

Mais Naruto était loin d'être aussi assuré qu'il le paraissait. Il avait beau dire qu'il tuerait Sasuke, il ne savait toujours pas s'il en aurait le cran. En réalité, plus le combat devenait inévitable et plus il doutait. Se battre ne l'inquiétait pas, il savait qu'il pouvait contrer Sasuke ; non, le problème était qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'où il devait aller. Le blesser à vie, le faire prisonnier, le tuer ? Non vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Même après avoir rompu l'illusion, il doutait encore. Il ne voulait pas encore croire que son ami avait définitivement basculé dans le noir.

Le tremblement de ses mains n'échappa ni à Sasuke ni à Hinata. La jeune fille, sans être aussi clairvoyante que Néji, comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Saisie d'un élan soudain, elle se leva en grimaçant et prit la main de Naruto. Celui-ci sursauta et la regarda, presque éberlué.

- Ne bouge pas, Hinata. Tu ne peux pas te battre dans ton état…

- Et toi, tu trouves que tu es en état ? répliqua Hinata plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Regarde-toi ! Tu trembles !

- Je ne tremble pas ! riposta furieusement Naruto. Ne parle pas de…

- Tu te souviens de ce que Néji t'a dit un jour ? Il a dit que tu avais de meilleurs yeux que lui pour voir dans le cœur des gens ; et c'est vrai. Mais en ce moment, tu n'es même pas capable de voir en toi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as peur de devoir le tuer, dit-elle en désignant Sasuke. Tu penses qu'il y a encore une chance pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'il redevienne celui que tu attends depuis des années. Mais c'est utopique, Naruto-kun. Illusoire. Combien de crimes va-t-il devoir commettre pour que tu le réalises ? Il a tué Shino-kun, Néji, Tashiya-san, blessé gravement Genma-san. Quel ami ferait une chose pareille ? Est-ce que tout cela ne suffit pas ? Est-ce qu'il faut que Sakura soit tuée pour que tu sois convaincu ! Tue-le ! Tue-le si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Stupéfait, Naruto la dévisagea longtemps sans rien dire. Il avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait bien d'Hinata. Elle se tenait devant lui, droite malgré ses blessures, fière, courageuse. Belle… Et à cet instant, lorsqu'il sentit le frémissement prononcé de son cœur tandis qu'il la regardait, il comprit qu'il avait la réponse. Il lui sourit.

- Merci Hinata.

Puis son regard devint dur alors qu'il se fixait sur Sasuke qui s'était figé dans une posture d'attaque.

- Sasuke, articula-t-il. Approche.

* * *

héhé la prochaine fois, affrontement Naruto/Sasuke 


	23. Duel fratricide

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Kratos** : merci !

**tafolpamadlaine : **eh ouais ! Naruto a enfin capté - enfin... plus ou moins - qu'il en pinçait pour Hinata (pas trop tôt si tu veux mon avis). Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.  
Naruto : c'est vrai ?  
Moi : nan.  
Naruto : merde.  
Sinon, t'inquiète pas, ya encore cinq bons chapitres avant la fin

**azuline-sama : ** pourquoi vous voulez pas que Sasuke meure ? c'est un salaud.  
Sasuke : je t'emmerde, et arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là.  
Moi : jfais ce que je veux  
Néji : putain... chu pas prêt de revivre, moi

**etlalanne: **voilà voilà voilà voilà la suite merci à toi !

**Sakoni : c**omment ça se fait que Sasukesoit devenu aussi haineux ? bof... syndrôme d'Orochimaru dernier stade Quant à Hinata, bien sûr qu'elle a la classe. Heureusement qu'elle est là d'ailleurs. Que ferait Naruto sans elle ?  
Naruto : mais euh ! Même pas vrai !  
Hinata : comment ça, même pas vrai ?  
Naruto : rien, chérie de mon coeur  
Hinata (yeux en coeur) : vouiii ?  
Moi : oh putain

**yune-chan66 : **pourquoi j'ai tué Néji ? euh... c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire  
Néji : argument bidon  
Tashiya : ouais d'abord. Pourquoi t'as tué mon copain ?  
Néji : comment ça ton copain ?  
Tashiya : bé... t'es pas mon copain ?  
Néji : ben officiellement, non. Mais si tu veux... comme chui mort, on peut aller dans un endroit plus tranquille...  
Tashiya : ooooh ouiiii  
Moi : putain... jme souvenais pas t'avoir fait aussi cruche  
Néji : c'est moi qui lui fait de l'effet  
Sasuke : n'importe quoi

Ben sinon, pourquoi je l'ai tué, ben... tu verras. Et pour ce qui est de Sasuke en petits morceaux, ça peut s'arranger  
Sasuke : tsss

**Jue : **mais non Néji est pas mort voyons  
Néji : putain, faudrait savoir  
Moi : muahaha je plaisantais, t'es bien mort  
Néji : salope  
Moi : je t'emmerde petit Hyuuga à la con  
Tashiya : quoi ?  
Moi : rien, retournez vous peloter tous les deux.  
Néji et Tashiya : ok

A part ça, bien sur que je n'oublie pas la suite. Et merci beaucoup pour ton review

Et enfin la suite ! le combat Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Chapitre XXV

Duel fratricide

- Sasuke… Approche.

Il n'avait plus peur, plus de scrupule, plus de doute, plus rien. Juste une implacable détermination. La dernière chose qui aurait pu le faire changer d'avis venait d'être balayée d'un revers de main par Hinata. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

_Sakura-chan… _songea-t-il en fermant les yeux_, je suis désolé. Je ne pourrai pas honorer ma promesse. Je vais…_

Ses yeux se rouvrirent et le bleu de ses yeux trancha comme une lame le regard sang de Sasuke.

… _tuer cet ennemi !_

Il démarra si vite qu'Hinata ne le vit même pas s'élancer vers Sasuke. Mais une fraction de seconde après, ils roulaient tous les deux sur la terre calcinée. Deux éclairs, deux kunaïs, deux coups, deux gerbes de sang. Un cri. Celui d'Hinata. Deux explosions. A vingt mètres l'un de l'autre, les deux garçons se relevèrent et se toisèrent avec haine. Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde et commença aussitôt un enchaînement de signes. Sasuke fit de même. Il savaient qu'il était vain de parler, vain de chercher à gagner du temps. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, tout ce qu'ils cherchaient, était la mort de l'autre. Leur esprit se tendait dans ce seul objectif. Plus rien n'existait. Naruto s'arrêta dans le signe de la chèvre. Sasuke dans celui du tigre.

**Doton ! Chaînes végétales !**

**Katon ! Souffle brûlant !**

D'énormes racines jaillirent du sol et foncèrent sur Sasuke. Au même moment, un vent écarlate et incandescent fusa hors des lèvres du Uchiwa. Les deux attaques se percutèrent. Les racines prirent feu. Mais sans se démonter, Naruto enchaîna à nouveau. Singe, tigre, chèvre, chien, serpent. Il poussa un cri et envoya une énorme quantité de chakra dans les racines enflammées. Immédiatement, celles-ci se dressèrent, tels des serpents, et réattaquèrent Sasuke. Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme recula précipitamment. Une des branches frappa le sol à l'endroit précis où se trouvait son pied droit une seconde auparavant. Tout en reculant, il se mit à enchaîner plusieurs signes qu'Hinata crut reconnaître.

_Mais c'est…_

**Suiton ! Suijihenki !**

Une immense barrière d'eau jaillit du sol, protégeant Sasuke. Les racines la heurtèrent sans la traverser. Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

_C'est la technique de défense aqueuse de Néji ! Il l'a copiée !_

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Ses mains se séparèrent. Coq, tigre, lièvre, serpent.

- Plus fort !

Il força sa technique. Les racines se courbèrent et frappèrent à nouveau la barrière d'eau. Sous la force de l'impact, celle-ci céda. Mais derrière elle, Sasuke était prêt.

**Ninpo ! Typhon venteux !**

Exactement comme ce fut le cas contre Shino, l'air se combina avec le chakra de Sasuke et se mit à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite. Inéluctablement les racines furent aspirées et broyées. Comprenant qu'il avait perdu, Naruto lâcha immédiatement pour exécuter un autre enchaînement. Son chakra augmenta rapidement. Sasuke n'hésita pas. Dans sa nuque, le sceau rougit et recommença à s'étendre. Effrayée par la quantité extraordinaire de chakra qui émergeait de chaque côté, Hinata recula et entraîna avec elle le corps de Néji. Puis elle fit de même avec Tashiya et Genma. La voix de Naruto retentit.

**Kage bunshin no jutsu !**

Trois Naruto apparurent à côté de l'original. Sasuke sourit d'un air ironique.

_C'est ça la technique qu'il préparait ?_

**Katon bunshin no jutsu.**

De fines flammes sortirent de sa bouche, se séparèrent en trois et formèrent trois clones. Bien que troublé, Naruto ne le montra nullement. Il plaça ses mains. Un de ses clones l'imita.

**Henge !**

Il y eut deux explosions et deux aigles d'un rouge sang apparurent. Ils se posèrent chacun sur les épaules des Naruto restants. Ces derniers composèrent plusieurs signes.

**Fusion !**

Alors, les pattes des aigles commencèrent à se fondre dans les épaules des Naruto. Peu à peu, ce furent deux créatures mi aigles mi humaines, dotées d'immenses ailes et curieusement, de têtes de Naruto, qui s'envolèrent pour planer juste au dessus de Sasuke. Méfiant celui-ci dispersa ses clones aux quatre orientations.

**Katon ! Housenka no jutsu !**

Sasuke eut un hoquet de surprise.

_Ma technique !_

Les aigles se mirent à le bombarder, lui et ses clones, d'énormes boules de feu. C'était rapide. Très rapide. Les aigles enchaînaient à une vitesse surprenante, crachant sans cesse de nouveaux projectiles de feu. Une explosion. Un clone en moins. Les autres esquivèrent.

_Il met beaucoup de chakra dans ces projectiles de feu. Un seul pourrait me tuer. Comment peut-il faire cela avec des clones !_

Il se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau projectile. Mais alors qu'il freinait, Naruto se jeta sur lui par derrière. Un sursaut.

_Il avait créé un autre clone et l'a laissé en retrait !_

- Erreur grossière Sasuke, gronda le jeune homme blond. Elle va te coûter la vie.

Et il entailla sa gorge. Sasuke eut un cri étranglé et explosa dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Un clone ?_

Mais ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin car une seconde explosion retentit juste devant lui, beaucoup plus puissante celle-là. Une force stupéfiante le souleva du sol sans qu'il puisse rien contrôler. Ensuite un choc, violent. Il résonna dans toute sa tête, semblable à un coup de tonnerre qui aurait éclaté tout près de lui. Dans le ciel, les créatures ailées disparurent dans un souffle. Sonné, Naruto se tourna avec difficulté sur le ventre ; sa douleur remonta le long de son tube respiratoire et jaillit en tâches écarlates sur le sol desséché. Il voulut se relever mais une souffrance atroce au niveau des bras l'arrêta : ils étaient brûlés sur toute leur longueur.

_Qu'est-ce que… comment… ?_

Sasuke s'avança vers lui, un sourire condescendant sur le visage.

- Mes clones sont faits de feu comme tu l'as vu. Mais ils ont une particularité : ils ont la même composante que les kunaïs explosifs. De fait, lorsqu'ils explosent, ils dégagent une onde de choc terrible et brûle l'adversaire tout en le projetant loin de moi.

Naruto grinça des dents. De rage. De douleur. Toute la surface de ses paumes était brûlée. La chair était à vif. Impossible de faire des signes. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ricana :

- Vu l'état de tes mains, je doute que tu puisses faire d'autres techniques.

Naruto se releva difficilement. Sa jambe gauche avait été amochée lors de l'explosion : une large plaie sanglante s'étendait du haut de sa hanche jusqu'au niveau du genoux. Il grimaça de douleur et s'éloigna de Sasuke en boitant avant de s'écrouler de nouveau. Celui-ci se mit à rire. Un rire méprisant, blessant, humiliant. Ecoeurée, Hinata plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Regardez moi ça. C'est vraiment pathétique. Et tu oses dire que tu es un ninja… Sérieux, Naruto, tu y croyais ? Tu as essayé ; de toutes tes pitoyables forces, de toute ta volonté. Mais ça ne rend le résultat que plus ridicule. Te mesurer à moi… Encore… Tu penses sincèrement t'en sortir ?

- Je ne le pense pas, je le sais !

- Tsss… Imbécile…

- C'est toi l'imbécile ! Imbécile de croire que tu me fais peur ! Imbécile de penser que tu es plus fort que moi ! Imbécile de penser que la puissance prime sur tout !

- Mmm… oui, sur ce point là, tu n'as pas tord…

Naruto cessa son flot de paroles d'un seul coup. L'espoir effleura son cœur l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Le temps de voir dans les yeux de Sasuke ce qu'il allait répondre.

- Il est des choses supérieures à la puissance, c'est vrai. Chez toi par exemple, c'est la connerie. Chez Sakura… pfff, ça dépasse l'entendement. Chez Néji, c'était la faiblesse de sa colère, son inquiétude pour les autres. Si tu y réfléchis, tout tourne autour de ce que vous ressentez pour les autres. Il faut se libérer de tout ça. Gaara lui avait compris ; dommage qu'il ait mal tourné.

- Gaara a compris au contraire ! hurla Naruto, furieux. Il n'est pas comme toi, il était assez intelligent pour saisir que le plus important c'est…

L'éclat de rire de Sasuke le coupa net dans son élan. Secoué par un fou rire, le Uchiwa mit un moment à se reprendre.

- Minable, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Vraiment minable. Tu n'es qu'un bouffon, Naruto. Tu l'as toujours été. Mais tu te caches derrière la chose à l'intérieur de toi. Sans elle, tu ne serais rien ! Remercie le Yondaime de t'avoir fait un si beau cadeau !

- Je… Tu crois que… Naruto se mit à bégayer de rage. Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir ça en moi ? Tu… tu crois que je l'ai demandé ? J'aurais voulu moi aussi avoir une vie normale… je n'avais rien demandé à personne !

- Comme c'est touchant. Arrête Naruto, je vais pleurer si tu continues comme ça.

- Et c'est du sang que tu pleureras bientôt, Sasuke. Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme la dernière fois.

Sasuke lui sourit. La tête de Naruto vola soudain en arrière. Sous le choc, tout son corps fut entraîné sur dix mètres. Abasourdi, presque assommé, le jeune ninja recula et regarda Sasuke. Ce dernier tenait encore sa jambe en l'air.

_Il… il m'a frappé ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir ! Cette vitesse… C'est le sceau qui la lui donne._

Le Uchiwa eut un autre sourire cruel et posa sa jambe.

- Tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu commences à saisir que je suis bien plus fort que toi. Même avec Kyubi.

Naruto fut incapable de répondre. La douleur de sa mâchoire et son incapacité à ouvrir la bouche ne lui laissèrent aucun doute quant à ce qu'il avait. Il ne put rouler que des yeux furibonds.

- Ouh, quel regard ! s'écria Sasuke d'un ton moqueur. Mais comme c'est agréable… Je te vois souffrir et dans l'incapacité totale de bouger. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est jouissif. J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps. Laisse-moi en profiter encore un peu, d'accord Naruto ? Je veux encore jouer avec toi.

Hinata plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Tant de cruauté… Comment était-ce possible ? Naruto voulut répliquer mais ne put que cracher du sang. Sasuke éclata de rire.

- Tu as mal, hein ? Orochimaru m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une de mes meilleures techniques. Simple mais efficace. Et ça marche à tous les coups. La souffrance est terrible à ce qu'il parait. Alors, dis moi. Est-ce que j'abrège tes souffrances ou est-ce que je continue jusqu'à ce que tu ressembles à un lambeau de chair calcinée ? La mort ou la vie ? Mais qu'est-ce qui serait pire au fond ?

Naruto serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Insensible, Sasuke continuait :

- La torture morale est infiniment pire que la souffrance physique. Tu le sais.

- Sasuke…

- Nan, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite. Tu n'as pas encore assez souffert.

Il se tourna vers Hinata. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent. Effrayée, la jeune fille recula.

**Ninpo…**

Derrière lui, Naruto s'agita. Il tenta de se relever et parvint à se mettre à genoux.

_Sasuke, si tu fais ça…_

… **l'esprit enflammé !**

Hinata poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba à genoux, les mains crispées sur sa tête.

- NNNOOOOOONN !

Fou de rage, Naruto ignora ses blessures, se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers Sasuke, le visage déformé par la haine.

- JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS LA TOUCHER ! TU VAS MOURIR !

Il voulut se jeter sur son adversaire mais celui-ci disparut. Le temps que Naruto se ressaisisse, il reçut un coup de poing phénoménal dans les reins. A l'intérieur de son corps, il entendit des os craquer.

_Merde !_

Submergé de douleur, il tomba à genoux. Ses bras tremblants le soutenaient avec peine. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Hinata, agitée de tremblements convulsifs, n'ayant même plus la force de hurler de douleur, il sentit la haine prendre des proportions démesurées au fond de son cœur. Elle s'infiltrait partout, pulvérisait sans effort les barrières qu'il avait posées, atteignait les recoins insoupçonnés de son âme. Et elle _le_ vit. Elle _le_ toucha et fut absorbée par _lui._

Il sentit les verrous se tendre, tentant de résister à l'avalanche de puissance qui déferlait en lui. Une incroyable quantité de chakra filtra à travers le sceau, inondant le corps de Naruto. Toute la souffrance disparut. Les blessures cicatrisèrent. Les os se remirent en place. En un instant, il retrouva toute sa force et son énergie. Plus de fatigue, plus rien. Mais il sentit immédiatement que s'il ne contrôlait pas ce terrible flux d'énergie, il serait bientôt submergé par elle. Déjà il sentait l'ultime barrière se fissurer.

_Merde ! Il faut que je me contrôle !_

Il joignit les mains dans le signe du tigre et concentra toutes ses forces pour canaliser le chakra de Kyubi. La sueur se mit à dégouliner de son front. Son visage se crispa sous l'effort. En face de lui, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

_Son chakra augmente exponentiellement ! Il n'a plus aucune blessure ! C'est Kyubi. Si je m'approche, il me pulvérisera !_

Mais tandis qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, Naruto lui se détendait. La force baissait en intensité. La pression colossale qui reposait sur ses muscles se relâcha. Il avait réussi. En dépit de ses efforts, Kyubi avait été refoulé. Il rouvrit les yeux et eut un coup au coeur. Car derrière Sasuke, Hinata le regardait, les yeux brillants.

_Elle… elle va bien ! L'illusion de Sasuke s'est dissipée. Merci…_

Le soulagement fut tel que des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il avait rarement ressenti un tel bonheur.

_Hinata… Je… je crois bien que je t'aime._

Il lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Cela acheva de le motiver. Désormais, il ne craignait plus rien. Il se releva. Il débordait tellement d'énergie qu'il se sentait prêt à combattre pendant des jours s'il le fallait. Il toisa Sasuke qui ne semblait guère heureux.

- Très bien Sasuke. Deuxième round.

- C'est bon, Hana, soupira Kiba impatienté. Je vais bien. Arrête de me regarder sous toutes les coutures !

- Désolé petit frère mais tel que je te connais, tu n'as sûrement même pas dû te rendre compte que tu étais blessé.

- Oh, alors ça lui arrive souvent ? sourit Shizune.

- Tout le temps, vous voulez dire !

- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit la jeune médecin en riant. Je me suis occupée de lui.

Hana se redressa aussitôt.

- Ah ! Dans ce cas, je m'incline.

De son côté, Shikamaru débattait avec son père.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, je gère.

- Oh oui, je vois ça. Rappelle moi combien vous étiez au début.

- Ce n'est pas moi le responsable de l'équipe… protesta Shika sur la défensive.

- Argument bidon.

- Eh ! Que je sache on est tous indemnes là.

- Et où sont les autres ?

- Je… mais comment voudrais-tu que je le sache !

- Réfléchis.

Shikamaru inspira à fond pour se calmer.

_Ok. Comme Témari m'a appris. On inspire et on expire. On inspire et on expire. N'écoute pas celui qui est en train de te parler. Inspire, expire. Zen. On ouvre les chakras… euh non c'est pas ça. On régule le chakra et on se détend._

- Je suppose que Naruto et Néji sont ensemble et qu'ils ont retrouvé Sasuke. Sachant que Néji a reçu l'appel d'Hinata il y a environ une heure, en allant vite, ils l'ont peut-être intercepté. Genma, Tashiya et un ANBU étaient avec Néji. Donc ils sont vraisemblablement tous ensemble.

- Eh bien, tu vois ! Quand tu veux.

- Tu veux mon poing dans la figure, papa ?

- Ohlà ohlà ! Je te trouve bien excité depuis que tu fréquentes ta jolie blonde.

Inconsciemment, Shikamaru se crispa.

- Ma jolie blonde, elle a un nom !

- Ah bon ? C'est quoi déjà ?

- Laisse tomber. Vous n'êtes que tous les trois ?

- Non. Kakashi, Kurenai et Anko sont partis rejoindre Sasuke et Naruto.

- Devons-nous les rejoindre ?

- Non. On a ordre de rentrer à Konoha le plus vite possible.

- Est-ce que Shino va bien ? demanda alors Kiba qui avait réussi à se débarrasser (très provisoirement) de sa sœur.

- Il était salement amoché mais il est sauvé.

- Qu'en pense Hokage-sama ? fit Raidou en se rapprochant.

- Sakura, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, s'écarta en rougissant.

- Elle est très inquiète. C'est pourquoi elle veut que tout le monde soit rapatrié le plus rapidement possible.

- Très bien. On y va.


	24. Les nouveaux Sannins

**Sakoni : **quand est-ce qu'ils s'entretuent ? euh bientot bientot, le prochain chapitre normalement mais ils s'en mettent déjà bien sur la figure dans celui là.  
Naruto : toutes façons, c'est moi qui vais gagner.  
Sasuke: ah ouais ? et comment tu le sais ?  
Naruto : ben... c'est moi le héros. Donc c'est moi le meilleur.  
Sasuke : n'importe quoi.

**tafolpamadlaine : **j'adore tes reviews ! ils me font toujours super plaisir, merci beaucoup !

**yune-chan66 : **aha : on dirait qu'il y a une supportrice de plus pour Naruto !  
Naruto : normal, chu le meilleur  
Hinata (modesakura on) : ouiiii ! naruto-kuuun vas-y !  
Sasuke : pfff, pas besoin de supporters moi  
Moi : frimeur. Pour la peine, tu vas crever  
Sasuke : tu n'oserais pas...  
Moi : jvé me gêner

**luluflo4 : **merci ! kyubi ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition

**Jue : **arigato ! je suis très honorée dans le top 1 de ton classement (je suis bonne, je sais, on me le dit tout le temps lol) et ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic est loin d'être finie. En tous cas, merci beaucoup à toi

**Elizabeth Moonstone: **une nouvelle revieweuse ! coucou ! heureuse que ça te plaise à ce point. ça me fait super plaisir ! j'espère que la suite te plaira

**azuline-sama : **merciiii mais la folie de Sasuke est incurable  
Sasuke : je t'emmerde  
Moi : quoi ? c'est pas vrai ?  
Oro : ben non, jtrouve pas  
Moi : oui nan mais toi, t'es hors concours. ta notion de la normalité n'est pas la même que la mienne, dsl

Et maintenant, place à l'action ! tatayoyo !

* * *

Chapitre XXVI

**Les nouveaux Sannins**

Ils étaient toujours debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Le blond et le brun. Le soleil et la nuit. La vie et la mort. Lequel mourrait, lequel survivrait, ils n'en savaient trop rien. Ils ne savaient même pas si l'un d'entre eux s'en sortirait. A ce stade, rien n'était plus certain. Même pas la haine qu'ils se portaient.

Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi ce désir de tuer sans arrêt ? Pourquoi toujours cette quête de puissance qui obsédait les gens au point d'en oublier le reste ? Le monde était-il à ce point égoïste ? La vie ne valait-elle le coup d'être vécue qu'à travers les batailles ? Hinata avait vraiment du mal à comprendre. Le combat ne l'avait jamais vraiment attiré ; elle aspirait plutôt à une vie heureuse où elle pourrait s'épanouir librement, avoir un mari et des enfants. Bien sûr, en restant ninja. Elle avait par trop baigné dans ce milieu pour pouvoir s'en passer. Et puis ça l'éloignerait de Naruto… Naruto… Ce sourire qu'il lui avait fait… Le même qu'à Sakura… Peut-être même plus chaleureux. Elle joignit ses mains et pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il préserve sa vie.

Naruto leva lentement ses mains, se mordit le doigt et commença un enchaînement de signes à toute vitesse. Cochon, chien, oiseau, singe, mouton. Les pupilles de Sasuke se dilatèrent.

_Merde ! C'est pas bon !_

Il recula précipitamment et exécuta le même enchaînement.

- Hinata ! cria Naruto en posant sa main droite sur le sol. Va-t-en d'ici ! Tout de suite !

- Naruto-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

**Kuchiyose no jutsu !**

Le même cri avait jailli de la bouche des deux garçons. Terrifiée, Hinata se leva et courut se mettre à l'abri. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un choc d'une violence inouïe ébranlait le sol accompagné d'un gros nuage de fumée. Déséquilibrée, Hinata tomba et sentit la terre gronder furieusement sous son ventre. Effrayée, elle se protégea la tête de ses mains.

Quand le vent dissipa la brume, on put apercevoir un énorme crapaud rouge tâché de vert, l'œil gauche barré d'une cicatrice faire face à un gigantesque serpent aux crocs bien pointus – genre ceux que t'as pas vraiment envie de retrouver plantés dans tes fesses. Et sur chacun d'eux, un ninja. Tous les quatre se toisèrent un long moment sans rien dire, mesurant l'importance de la situation. C'était solennel et en même temps… impressionnant. Ils semblaient vraiment de force égale, et cette simple pensée les rendait furieux.

Naruto ne reconnut pas le serpent sur lequel se trouvait Sasuke mais pouvait sentir sa phénoménale puissance de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et son regard d'un vert tranchant luisait de férocité et de haine. Le même regard que Sasuke… Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à son ennemi, il eut un frisson. Le visage de Sasuke venait de se recouvrir de marques noires ; elles s'étendaient même jusqu'à ses bras. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

_Je vois… Il a utilisé trop de chakra. Sans le sceau, il n'aurait jamais pu utiliser Kuchiyose no jutsu. Je suis sur le bon chemin._

De son côté, Sasuke contemplait le crapaud de son rival avec ironie et respect. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Naruto utilise cette technique et encore moins qu'il la réussisse du premier coup. Mais force était de reconnaître que le ninja avait progressé. Beaucoup. Même si ce n'était pas le même crapaud que celui qu'il avait invoqué contre Gaara, ça n'en était pas moins inquiétant. Et après toutes les techniques qu'il avait fait, il ne lui restait que peu de chakra. En dernier recours, il pouvait toujours activer le niveau 2, mais ça restait risqué. L'invocation de Naruto finit par rompre le silence.

- Naruto… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu m'invoques, moi, dans une telle situation… ça m'a l'air plutôt sérieux, cette fois.

- Bien vu, Gamakichi.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé mon père ?

- Ça te dérange ?

- Pas du tout. Je veux juste une réponse.

- J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en ton auguste père.

- Je prends cela comme un compliment.

Les yeux globuleux du crapaud se fixèrent sur Sasuke.

- N'est-ce pas ton ami sur la tête de ce serpent géant ? Celui que tu as protégé au cours de ton combat contre le Shukaku ?

- Non.

Gamakichi eut une grimace que l'on pouvait apparenter à un froncement de sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Le Sasuke qui était mon ami est mort il y a trois ans. Aujourd'hui, il n'est rien d'autre pour moi qu'un ennemi.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Curieusement, Sasuke parut surpris. Mais presque aussitôt, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as enfin compris, Naruto. C'est bien.

- Fais le malin tant que tu le peux encore, Sasuke, riposta le ninja blond. Et reprend ton souffle. Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué.

Sasuke serra les dents et fronça les sourcils.

- Gamin, lança alors le serpent, j'espère pour toi que tu as bien calculé ton coup. Sinon je te bouffe avant que tu aies eu le temps de dire « ouf » !

Son ton était menaçant et fit frissonner Naruto mais Sasuke ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné. Bien au contraire.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole, Manda. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux du crapaud. Moi, je m'occupe de Naruto.

Une lueur de plaisir s'alluma dans le regard vert du serpent.

- Voilà un contrat qui me plait. On va bien s'entendre s'il en est toujours de la sorte.

- Tant mieux.

Les quatre adversaires se toisèrent longuement, sans un bruit, sans un souffle. Les quatre esprits se tendent, élaborent des stratégies, se concentrent. Et tout à coup, un sifflement. L'immense queue de Manda s'abat dans un grand fracas devant Gamakichi et Naruto. Immédiatement, le crapaud bondit en arrière.

- Kichi ! crie Naruto. L'attaque combinée numéro 1 !

- Ça marche !

Le crapaud fait un bond immense dans les airs et s'élève à une centaine de mètres. Puis il inspire à fond et se gonfle brusquement. En même temps, Naruto compose un enchaînement.

**Suiton ! Teppo Dama ! **

**Raiton ! Tobihi no taki ! **

Gamakichi cracha une énorme boule d'eau, facilement de la même taille que lui. Au même instant, Naruto écarta brusquement ses mains. De minces arcs électriques jaillirent de ses paumes pour former une sphère. Naruto concentra son chakra dans ses mains. Rapidement, la sphère électrique augmenta de volume. Quand elle eut atteint une taille convenable, il la lança à son tour. Serpent.

**Gappei ! **

Les deux projectiles fusionnèrent en une seule sphère aqueuse saturée d'électricité qui chargea Manda et Sasuke. Le monstrueux reptile courba son immense dos et esquiva habilement l'attaque. Sasuke forma un enchaînement à toute vitesse. En heurtant un rocher, la bulle d'eau éclata et des gerbes d'eau se dispersèrent dans tous les sens.

**Katon ! Housenka no jutsu !**

Sous le regard médusé de Naruto, Sasuke se mit à cracher des boules de feu dans toutes les directions. Avec une précision redoutable, chacune entra en contact avec les projectiles d'eau, annulant l'effet électrique de la technique. Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise.

_Incroyable ! Il est… il est incroyable !_

- Doué ton copain, ajouta Gamakichi faisant écho à ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas mon copain, grinça le garçon. Oh attention !

Manda venait en effet de foncer sur eux à une vitesse proprement hallucinante. Ses longs anneaux s'enroulèrent prestement autour de Gamakichi. Mais au moment où il allait resserrer son étreinte, Gamakichi s'échappa d'un bond dans les airs avec un éclat de rire méprisant.

- Minable, sale ver de terre ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça j'espère !

- Sale petit morveux ! gronda Manda avec un sifflement furibond.

Sur sa tête, Sasuke sourit d'un air mauvais et plaça ses mains.

**Katon bunshin no jutsu !**

Un second serpent, tout aussi gros, apparut juste à côté de Gamakichi et Naruto. Sa tête plongea vers la gorge du crapaud. Gamakichi eut juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière.

- Kichi ! Attention ! Si le clone explose, on brûle avec !

- Sérieux ? Putain… c'est vraiment pas drôle.

Le « vrai » Manda leur fonça dessus. Naruto sortit précipitamment trois kunais explosifs. Gamakichi fit un écart brutal sur le côté. Dans le même temps, l'autre serpent jaillit par derrière et planta ses crocs dans la patte arrière droite du crapaud. Gamakichi poussa un cri de douleur. Naruto fit aussitôt volte face, le visage rouge de colère.

- Bas les crocs, sale anguille !

Et il lui balança les trois kunais explosifs dans la gueule. Manda bis lâcha immédiatement prise et recula en sifflant furieusement. L'autre chargea à nouveau et ouvrit grand la gueule. Gamakichi bondit en arrière.

**Doku chimeiteki !**

Un jet de liquide pourpre en quantité suffisante pour remplir une piscine fusa hors de la gueule de Manda vers Naruto.

- Kichi ! cria celui-ci épouvanté.

Le crapaud inspira et se gonfla aussitôt.

**Suiton Teppo dama !**

Une nouvelle bulle d'eau jaillit hors de sa bouche, stoppant le projectile venimeux. Gamakichi se tint un moment sans bouger, le souffle saccadé.

- Naruto ! Je suis blessé, je ne pourrai pas continuer longtemps…

- Essaie de tenir encore un peu, Kichi ! Il faut se débarrasser au moins du clone !

- Je veux bien essayer mais ce n'est pas toi qui as deux gros trous dans la jambe ! On croirait que je suis passé sous une agrafeuse !

- Kichi ! hurla Naruto en voyant les deux serpents leur foncer dessus en tenailles.

- Je prends celui de droite ! Occupe-toi de l'autre !

Gamakichi se gonfla de nouveau, rassemblant tout le chakra qu'il lui restait.

_Ce sera la dernière…_

**Teppo Dama !**

Une gigantesque boule d'eau fusa vers Manda bis à une telle vitesse que le reptile la prit de plein fouet et explosa. Fort heureusement, l'onde de choc brûlante fut tout de suite stoppée par la quantité d'eau qui explosa avec le clone.

De l'autre côté, Naruto forma à toute vitesse plusieurs signes et emplit ses poumons de chakra.

**Katon ! Gokakyuu no jutsu !**

Une boule de feu d'une extraordinaire puissance jaillit hors de ses lèvres en direction de Manda et Sasuke. Le monstrueux serpent freina immédiatement sa course et Sasuke enchaîna.

**Suiton ! Suijihenki !**

Une vague d'eau d'une taille impressionnante explosa littéralement le sol. Au moment précis où la boule de feu allait les carboniser, elle heurta la barrière d'eau et se dissipa rapidement. Il y eut un moment de calme. Les quatre combattants, essoufflés et fatigués, se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient plus, ni les uns ni les autres, beaucoup de chakra. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Gamakichi était blessé. Il fallait le laisser partir se soigner ou il mourrait. Mais d'un autre côté, seul contre Manda et Sasuke, il n'avait aucune chance. Mais Manda resterait-il si Gamakichi quittait le combat ? Pas sûr. Et d'après ce qu'il avait dit en début de combat, Sasuke s'en prendrait plein la tête si Manda ne pouvait finalement pas battre le crapaud. Oui. Il fallait tenter le coup.

- Gamakichi, murmura-t-il. Va-t-en.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de combattre encore. Va-t-en.

- Tu veux que je demande à Papa…

- Non. Si tout se passe comme prévu, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Très bien. Il se tut un instant puis ajouta : Bonne chance, Naruto. Je crois en toi. Tu vas gagner.

- Merci Kichi. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui foncer dessus une dernière fois et partir au dernier moment ?

- Je peux, oui.

De l'autre côté…

- J'ai l'impression que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu, gamin…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux ! Ne me donne pas d'ordre ou ça ira très mal pour toi.

- Le crapaud est blessé. Il va bientôt partir. Naruto ne le forcera pas à rester.

- Je te préviens… si je n'ai pas ce crapaud au dîner ce soir, tu pourras toujours rêver pour que je vienne t'aider la prochaine fois ! Ou plutôt si, je viendrai mais pour te gober comme une mouche.

- De toutes façons, je crois que je vais cesser de t'appeler ! A chaque fois, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité.

- Ah vraiment !

Le grondement de Manda fut si puissant qu'il fut trembler le sol.

- Ok gamin. A partir de maintenant, tu es mon ennemi déclaré. La prochaine fois que je te croise, je te tue comme un chien.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, méprisant.

- A ta guise. Mais tu risques d'y rester aussi.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Et sur ces mots, il chargea Gamakichi. En face, le crapaud fit de même. Sasuke se mit à former des signes à toute vitesse. Il n'avait plus assez de chakra… L'épuisement paralysait presque ses muscles et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Plus le choix… Il activa le niveau 2. Presque aussitôt, des étincelles bleues et argentées crépitèrent dans ses doigts. Sur Gamakichi, Naruto rassembla tout le chakra qu'il put dans sa main droite. Au moment précis où Manda et Gamakichi allaient se percuter de plein fouet, les deux invocations disparurent dans un énorme nuage de fumée. Sasuke et Naruto se lancèrent en avant, chacun brandissant son bras droit. En bas, Hinata joignit ses mains et pria de toutes ses forces pour que Naruto sorte vainqueur.

Dans un silence presque irréel, une large boule de chakra bleu heurta une concentration d'éclairs chantants.

* * *

et voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! au prochain chapitre, Naruto sera obligé de faire appel à Kyuubi ! 


	25. Perdition

**Kratos : **merci beaucoup !

**azuline-sama : **bof, tu peux garder ta folie de Sasuke, je suis bien folle de Kakashi moi mais comme toujours, avec modération :-p merci !

**yune-chan66 : **j'adore tes reviews, ils me font toujours super plaisir ! Que Sasuke meurt comme un chien ? pas de problème, je vais t'arranger ça  
Sasuke : eho !  
Moi : Mmm ?  
Sasuke : pourquoi c'est moi qui crève ?  
Moi : parce que je ne t'aime pas, voilà  
Sasuke : c'est de la dictature  
Moi : mais oui,c'est ça. Au fait, tu veux mourir comment ? l'option Manda, c'est cool, non ?  
Sasuke : ...

**yaminohoshi : **serais-tu nouve(lle)au parmis mes revieweurs ? si oui, je suis très contente ! c'est vrai qu'ils font de beaux sannins, même si m'est avis que Sakura... muarf, j'ai même pas envie d'en parler, ça se passe de commentaire  
Sakura : eho jte permets pas ! tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ?  
Moi : ferme la sinon jte fais mourir suite à une indigestion  
Sakura : hein ?

**luluflo4 : **loool j'aime bien "tape sur l'ordi" Kyubi ! Kyubi !  
Kyubi : eh bien me voilà... qu'est-ce que ce sera ?  
Moi : un Sasuke bien sanglant s'il te plait  
Kyubi : trèèèès bien  
merci à toi !

**Elizabeth Moonstone : **alalala, je vais rougir c'est très gentil. Pour ce qui est des attaques... ben tu verras ;-) mais ça va faire mal hihihi

**tafolpamadlaine : **yahoo ! ma revieweuse préférée lol Ben oui l'invocation c'était le meilleur moyen de montrer qu'ils avaient vraiment haussé le niveau de jeu (quel doux euphémisme héhé) Comment ça va se finir ? eh bien... avec des morts partout ! muahahahaha !  
Oro : eh! c'est ma réplique ça

**euh... au revieweur anonyme : **je sais je suis cruelle, c'est dans ma nature hihihi. je suis contente de voir que mes scènes de combat sont compréhensibles parce que c'est souvent le problème dans les fics : rendre la vitesse de l'action et faire comprendre les mouvements au lecteur, c'est pas évident. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Quant à la rédemption de Sasuke... mmmm... héhé, ben tu verras

**Jue : **moi aussi je t'aime XD non je t'adore, je...  
Néji : bon ben on va ptet s'arrêter là  
Sasuke : ouais si c'est pour déclarer ta flamme, tu peux le faire par mail, ya des oreilles sensibles ici  
Moi : nia nia nia. Je fais ce que je veux d'abord  
Hum, bon en tous cas, ton comm m'a fait super plaisir, v essayer de maintenir ma place dans ton classement

Et maintenant, place au spectacle !  
Naruto : ouais le pestacle, le pestacle !

* * *

Chapitre XXVII

Perdition

Le choc fut sans précédent. L'énergie concentrée dans chaque attaque était telle que les dieux eux-mêmes sentirent l'univers trembler. Le ciel sembla se déchirer sous l'impulsion. Le bruit fut similaire à un orage qui éclate avec une extraordinaire violence. Explosion. Feu. Onde de choc terrible. Un choc de titans. Hinata eut l'impression que son cœur se décrochait de sa poitrine. Tombant à terre, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même dans une posture défensive. Tous ses sens étaient ébranlés.

_Naruto-kun !_

Les combattants échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient mis toute leur force et toute leur volonté dans cette attaque et malgré cela, ils semblaient toujours de force égale. Leur main droite était brûlée ; leur poignet presque brisé sous l'impact. Pourtant, aucun signe de douleur n'apparaissait sur leur visage. Le Sharingan croisa le ciel bleu et pur où pas un nuage ne planait. Haine. Incommensurable avidité de sang. Et aussi brutalement qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, une force prodigieuse les sépara. Projetés à des centaines de mètres l'un de l'autre, assommés par leur puissance, ils heurtèrent le sol si violemment que la terre se creusa sous leur corps. Hinata risqua un coup d'œil. Naruto avait atterri tout près d'elle mais il ne bougeait plus et ses yeux étaient fermés.

- Naruto-kun !

Elle rampa jusqu'à lui et activa son Byakugan. A environ trois cents mètres, elle vit Sasuke cligner des yeux et se relever difficilement. L'effroi lui serra la gorge quand elle découvrit l'apparence physique de Sasuke.

_Des… des ailes ! Quelle horreur !_

- Naruto-kun ! Naruto-kun ! Réveille-toi ! Vite, réveille-toi ! cria-t-elle en le secouant.

- Mmm… aaaaahh…

Naruto entrouvrit un œil. En voyant le visage d'Hinata penché sur lui, il eut un sourire… qui se changea immédiatement en grimace de douleur. Du sang coula hors de ses lèvres. Il appuya sa main sur ses côtes avec un gémissement.

- Putain…

- Naruto-kun… tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Hi… Hinata… je comprends pas… Il se passe la même chose que la dernière fois… Je n'arrive pas à le battre… Si ça continue…

- Naruto-kun…

Sans réfléchir, elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Eberlué, subjugué, Naruto la regarda sans réagir. Dans ses yeux, Hinata vit l'ombre du doute surgir.

- Depuis que je te connais… Jamais… jamais tu n'as abandonné. Même lorsque ça semblait désespéré. Et au final, tu as toujours gagné. Aujourd'hui, c'est la même chose ! Si tu perds maintenant, tout ce que tu as accompli n'aura servi à rien. C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Alors ne me regarde pas comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu me voyais ! Reprends-toi ! Moi j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut que tu y croies aussi !

Naruto la dévisagea longuement. Jamais il n'avait entendu une telle énergie, une telle volonté dans la voix d'Hinata. Ses mots s'insinuaient en lui, pénétraient son cœur, lui redonnait courage et force. Il sourit et prit les mains d'Hinata dans les siennes.

- Hinata… Ne m'abandonne jamais…

La jeune fille lui sourit :

- Jamais. Maintenant, vas-y.

Naruto hocha la tête et se leva. Face à lui, Sasuke lui fonçait dessus en volant à toute vitesse. Il attrapa Naruto par le col au passage et le souleva du sol. A moitié étranglé, le ninja lutta contre l'étreinte des doigts de Sasuke qui semblaient faits de béton. Il donna de furieux coups de poings mais ça ne marcha pas non plus.

_Merde ! Je n'arrive pas… _

- Naruto, tu as déjà vu la terre du ciel ? Eh bien, je vais te la montrer.

Le Uchiwa s'éleva si haut dans les airs que Naruto sentit l'air se rafraîchir sensiblement. Il rua furieusement, essayant d'atteindre le corps de son adversaire, en vain. Sasuke éclata de rire et monta encore. Puis il forma des signes. Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

_Putain !_

- Naruto… Sais-tu voler ?

Des étincelles apparurent de nouveau dans sa main droite, mais elles dégageaient beaucoup plus de puissance que la fois précédente.

_Merde ! Mais comment il fait ça ! Il a mis toute son énergie dans le Chidori. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir recommencer._

En bas, Hinata activa son Byakugan.

_Sasuke consomme énormément de chakra. Même avec le niveau 2, il va se retrouver à sec très vite !_

Les éclairs étincelèrent autour du bras de Sasuke qui eut un sourire cruel.

- Eh bien tu as environ vingt secondes pour apprendre. Et avec un trou dans le ventre, je doute que ce soit facile !

Il leva son bras. Un spasme d'effroi secoua Naruto.

- Naruto-kun !

_Hinata !_

Dans un sursaut de conscience, il balança ses jambes en avant en même temps qu'il se dégageait brusquement de l'étreinte de Sasuke. Hinata étouffa un cri de frayeur. Pendant un instant, Naruto se retrouva dans les airs sans rien pour se rattraper ; puis ses jambes entourèrent l'abdomen de Sasuke et serrèrent. Surpris, Sasuke poussa un cri et cessa son Chidori. La tête à l'envers, les bras pendant dans le vide, Naruto se concentra intensément et remercia silencieusement Jiraya de lui avoir donné des leçons d'acrobatie. Puis il rassembla ce qui lui restait de chakra dans sa main gauche. Le Rasengan apparut de nouveau, éblouissant. Il exerça une brusque traction sur ses abdominaux et saisit Sasuke par l'épaule de sa main droite. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et déséquilibré, perdit de l'altitude.

- Lâche-moi sale merdeux ! grinça-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

- Dans tes rêves, ouais !

Naruto encaissa alors un formidable coup de poing dans la figure qui manqua de lui faire lâcher prise. Il lâcha l'épaule de Sasuke et dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour conserver son Rasengan.

_Je ne pourrai pas en faire un autre ! Si je rate celui-ci… _

Sasuke eut un sourire et se mit à voler dans tous les sens, accélérant brutalement, freinant, obliquant à droite et à gauche. Il tenta même un piqué en chute libre qui faillit désarçonner Naruto mais entêté, le garçon resta accroché. Toutefois, plus le temps passait et plus son Rasengan perdait en puissance.

_Merde, merde, merde ! C'est vraiment pas bon !_

La voix d'Hinata retentit à nouveau.

- Naruto-kun ! Tue-le ! Tue-le maintenant !

Sa simple voix suffit à stimuler Naruto. Il se redressa comme il put, saisit Sasuke par le cou et avec un cri de rage, il lui enfonça le Rasengan en plein dans la poitrine. Sasuke se jeta en arrière et hurla si fort que Naruto glissa. Grièvement blessé, le Uchiwa se mit à voler en zigzagant, perdant chaque fois plus d'altitude. Déséquilibré, Naruto finit par lâcher prise. Il tomba sur une centaine de mètres sans pouvoir ralentir sa chute. Hinata se précipita.

- Naruto-kun !

Au moment précis où Naruto allait heurter la terre, elle se jeta en avant, les bras tendus. Une épaisse enveloppe de chakra se diffusa autour d'eux ce qui lui permit d'amortir la chute de son ami sans se faire mal. Elle regarda Naruto. Le garçon était indemne. Pourtant, il était clair qu'il avait brûlé toute son énergie : son visage était tiré par l'épuisement, tout son corps tremblait et son front ruisselait de sueur. Son regard était vague, fuyant… Et lorsqu'il se redressa difficilement, il ne put qu'haleter. Il semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

- Hinata… Merci…

Elle hocha la tête.

- Mais… je n'en peux plus….

- Tu dois le tuer !

- Je n'ai presque plus de chakra ! Plus assez pour faire un troisième Rasengan. Et même si son sceau s'est désactivé… Il reste très fort et moi… je suis tellement fatigué… j'ai même plus la force de lancer un kunaï !

Il fit une pause, hésitant.

- Il y aurait… il y aurait peut-être une solution…

- Laquelle ?

- Mais c'est trop risqué…

- La technique qui a tué Néji était risquée ! Et pourtant, il l'a faite…

- S'il n'y avait que ma vie en jeu, Hinata, je n'hésiterais pas mais…

Il ferma les yeux. Sa voix devint terrifiée.

- … mais si je le laisse sortir…

Hinata comprit. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'avoir confiance en ses capacités, de continuer le combat et d'invoquer Kyubi ; mais elle savait aussi parfaitement que même Naruto n'était pas assuré de résister à Kyubi et alors, l'envoyer au combat signifiait le condamner. Ne plus jamais le revoir… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. De son côté, Naruto ne savait plus. Vraiment plus. Devait-il se transformer au risque de se perdre et de tout perdre ensuite ? De provoquer la fin du monde en laissant resurgir le démon le plus redoutable de tous ?

- Hinata… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire… Aide-moi…

- Naruto-kun… Je ne sais pas…

Il remarqua qu'elle pleurait et se sentit envahi par la peine. Voir des larmes sur ses joues pâles lui brisait le cœur.

- Je voudrais croire en cette technique, dit-il, et croire que je la maîtriserai. Mais à chaque fois, Ero-Sennin était là pour m'aider. Il m'a même interdit de l'utiliser. Si je perds le contrôle… ça me tuera et tout ce qui respire avec.

- Je viens de perdre mon cousin, murmura Hinata. Si je te perds toi… j'ai plus de raison de vivre, c'est terminé.

- D'un autre côté, fit alors la voix de Sasuke avec beaucoup d'ironie, si Kyubi prend le dessus, vous mourrez tous les deux de toutes façons.

Naruto sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Il fut aussitôt frappé par son Sharingan. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé si sombre, si attractif. Il secoua immédiatement la tête et se mordit la langue pour se débarrasser des éventuelles illusions. Hinata n'en revenait pas. Sasuke avait pris le Rasengan de plein fouet et il tenait encore debout ! Cela dit, son sceau s'était totalement désactivé. Ce qui voulait dire que…

Naruto inspira à fond et se leva. Lui aussi semblait avoir compris l'opportunité que cela représentait.

_Il est affaibli… Mais à son regard, c'est clair qu'il a encore des forces pour un combat rapproché. Moi pas. … J'ai pas le choix._

Il recula et commença à former des signes. Puis il ferma les yeux. Hinata effrayée, recula comme elle put. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Une lumière rouge se mit à irradier autour de Naruto. De fines langues de chakra rouge émergèrent de son corps.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! _pensa Sasuke_. On dirait… on dirait la même chose que la dernière fois !_

_Il est en train de le faire ! Naruto-kun…!_

La voix de Naruto s'éleva. Mais c'était comme si quelqu'un avait parlé à sa place. C'était une voix grave, profonde, caverneuse, effrayante.

**Ninpo ! Kaishi Fuuin' (ouverture du sceau)**

Une lumière écarlate éblouissante sembla jaillir du ventre de Naruto, suivant le tracé de son sceau. Aussitôt, l'énergie déferla en lui, comme un torrent surpuissant. Elle fit disparaître sa fatigue et sa douleur en un clin d'œil ; mais elle explosa dans son cerveau avec tellement de force que tous ses sens commencèrent à s'annihiler. Déjà, il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Filtre à travers le sceau ne suffisait plus à Kyubi, il le savait ; il le sentaitIl le ressentait. Il comprenait ce besoin irrépressible de jaillir hors de sa prison, de vivre sa vie et non plus celle d'un autre. Il le _voulait. _Il se surprit à désirer cette libération plus que toute autre chose. Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il comprit que la volonté de Kyubi se superposait à la sienne. Son cœur se glaça d'effroi. Il jeta un regard terrorisé à Hinata. Les traits de la jeune fille étaient tirés par une angoisse indescriptible mais au milieu de sa peur, elle lui sourit. Elle sourit et ce fut comme si une fleur était apparue au milieu du désert brûlant. D'un sourire, elle lui donna l'espoir, elle lui donna l'envie de vivre ; elle lui fit ressentir l'amour plus fort que jamais. Mais même ce sentiment fut insuffisant pour surmonter la fureur destructrice qui ne cessait de croître en lui et qu'il ne pouvait que constater. Au milieu des flammes qui lui brûlaient le cerveau, l'étouffaient, Naruto sentit qu'il perdait pied. Peu à peu, il cessa de voir par ses propres yeux et de ressentir des émotions humaines. Peu à peu, il se sentit déchiré de l'intérieur, investi d'une autre identité. Peu à peu, il oublia qu'il était humain. Peu à peu, Naruto fut englouti dans les ténèbres pour devenir Kyubi.

* * *

tadam ! naruto va-t-il s'en sortir ? Kyubi va-t-il venir à bout du garçon ? Que va faire Sasuke ? Hinata peut-elle encore faire quelque chose ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! Au programme, beaucoup d'action et d'amour :-p 


	26. Terreur et chagrin

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews ! cette fois j'ai innové jvous ai répondu par mail (la flemmarde)  
Merci aussi à **Aude** et **Kika** ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira

Les amis, nous approchons de la fin. Eh oui ceci est l'avant avant dernier chapitre. Donc yen a plus que deux. voilà je vous avertis maintenant comme ça yora pas trop de larmes au 30ème  
Sasuke : n'importe quoi, genre quelqu'un va pleurer  
Moi : méeuh, t'es méchant  
Sasuke (sourire diabolique) : eh ouais

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XXVIII

Terreur et chagrin

Sasuke recula, épouvanté. Hinata retint un cri d'horreur. Elle le voyait, elle le sentait, elle le savait. Kyubi était en train de ressortir. Naruto avait échoué. Ce qui voulait dire… que tout était fini. Ils allaient tous mourir. Déjà, le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Des nuages couleur sang s'accumulaient au dessus d'eux. Le désespoir la secoua avec brutalité ; le chagrin déchira son estomac et son âme. Ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé… Un regard de mourant, de désespéré. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant. Son dernier regard d'_humain._ Le Naruto qu'elle aimait venait de disparaître sous ses yeux. Peut-être même était-il déjà mort… Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent à flots sur son visage. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Shino, Néji et maintenant lui ! C'était… indescriptible… Sa raison de vivre avait disparu ; celui qu'elle aimait était mort…

_Il n'est pas mort ! En tous cas, pas question qu'il meure seul !_

Et se levant, elle se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers Naruto. Il irradiait à présent d'une telle énergie qu'Hinata fut repoussée avant même de l'avoir touché. Le chakra flamboyant formait un bouclier impénétrable autour du garçon, empêchant quiconque d'approcher. Au-dessus de sa tête, une tête allongée de renard se formait lentement et ses neuf longues queues serpentaient derrière lui, telles de longues flammes annonciatrices de mort. Projetée à terre, Hinata se redressa, les dents serrées par la rage.

_Saleté de renard !_

- Kakashi ! fit soudain Kurenai. Tu sens ça ?

- Oui.

Le Jounin ferma un instant les yeux. L'épouvante saisit son cœur avec tellement de force qu'il manqua de tomber. Anko vint atterrir près d'eux, le souffle court.

- Nom de… murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est…

- Kyubi, termina Kakashi d'une voix terrifiée. Le sceau s'est ouvert. Vite !

- Orakaru ! Orakaru, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Talkyo se précipita vers son chien qui venait de s'écrouler, fauché à pleine vitesse par un choc inexplicable.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura, légèrement inquiète.

- Il vient d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque ! répondit Talkyo qui frottait avec énergie le poitrail de son chien. C'est reparti mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Tal' ! cria alors Kiba. Ya un problème avec Akamaru !

Le chien s'était en effet mis à trembler de tous ses membres et restait prostré par terre. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Kiba de son côté sentait l'inquiétude le ronger.

_La dernière fois qu'Akamaru a réagi comme ça, c'était parce qu'il avait vu Gaara… Il avait senti sa puissance et son envie de tuer. Qui Akamaru sent-il cette fois ?_

Près de lui, Raidou, le chef ANBU, écarquilla soudain les yeux de stupéfaction. Il se tourna vers Asuma et Shikato qui arboraient la même expression terrifiée. Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard.

- A Konoha ! Vite !

- Hokage-sama !

Kotetsu et Izumo se précipitèrent vers Tsunade qui venait de tituber près de son bureau, une main sur son cœur. Tsunade se redressa lentement, le visage blême. Ses grands yeux assurés luisaient d'angoisse.

- Hokage-sama… Que se passe-t-il ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Tsunade ne répondit pas. Elle venait de ressentir une telle explosion d'énergie qu'elle en avait vacillé. Et à présent, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, les mains tremblantes, elle sentait un doute terrible assaillir son cœur. Ce chakra… était-ce… ? Etait-ce bien celui de… ? Oui. Oui, même loin… Même au milieu de milliers d'autres… elle le reconnaissait. C'était le _sien._

_C'est pas vrai…Il_ _est de retour_.

Hinata essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres d'un revers de manche déterminé. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il en coûte, elle serait aux côtés de Naruto jusqu'à la fin. Elle se fichait de savoir qui avait pris possession du corps de son bien aimé, fût-il démon ou non ; et elle se fichait de ce que cela impliquait. De toutes façons, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus d'avenir plus rien. C'était fini. Dès que Kyubi retrouverait tous ses pouvoirs, il mettrait le pays et la terre à feu et à sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus rien de l'espèce humaine. Elle voyait déjà sa mort dans les yeux sombres du renard de feu. Elle savait quelle serait la première à mourir. Mais peu importait à présent. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle leva ses yeux blancs nacrés.

_Naruto-kun… Je t'ai toujours admiré… j'ai toujours cru en toi… Tu m'as aidé à croire en moi. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je me batte, que je garde espoir ; mais sans toi... est-ce que ces mots ont encore un sens ?_

Il avait incarné le courage, la force et la persévérance. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Mais à présent qu'il avait été englouti… est-ce que ça valait encore la peine d'y croire ? Elle le regarda. C'était toujours son corps, son visage, ses cheveux. Mais ce n'était plus le même regard. Elle serra les poings et se releva. Avant de mourir… avant de quitter ce monde pour toujours… il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir. Elle forma quelques signes.

**Byakugan !**

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui cria-t-il. On doit se barrer d'ici avant qu'il soit trop tard !

Hinata lui lança un regard froid.

- Je préfère de loin mourir ici avec lui que fuir et vivre avec toi, Uchiwa Sasuke.

- A ta guise ! Moi, je me tire !

Et il disparut. Hinata frissonna. A présent, elle était seule. Elle se redressa, inspira à fond, rassembla tout le chakra qu'elle put dans ses mains et dans un ultime élan, elle s'élança vers le démon jaillissant.

Kyubi perçut tout de suite la menace, aussi infime fût-elle. Il durcit aussitôt son bouclier de chakra et força sur les dernières défenses de Naruto. Elles volèrent en éclat, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Des flammes et des rayons d'énergie pure, brûlante et mortelle jaillirent à flots du corps de Naruto. Le corps du jeune garçon, incapable de faire face à une telle pression s'écroula à genoux. Sa tête se renversa en arrière et du chakra rouge fusa hors de ses lèvres, de ses globes oculaires. Le démon luttait de toutes ses forces pour détruire le réceptacle. Le corps semblait su le point d'exploser sous la pression de l'énergie déployée. Les veines explosaient, les tissus musculaires se tendaient à se rompre. Du sang se mit à couler par tous les orifices qu'il trouva.

Hinata vit tout cela. La crainte de perdre Naruto sans être près de lui la submergea. Elle puisa au fond de son cœur tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait et le combina à son chakra. Et plaçant ses deux bras tendus devant elle, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la sphère de feu. Les lames de feu et d'énergie la transpercèrent de part en part ; le chakra démoniaque lui brûla la peau et les tissus. La température de son corps augmenta brutalement. Dans ses veines, le sang se mit à bouillir. Son cerveau commença à suinter. Ses poumons s'enflammèrent. Mais elle ne sentait rien. Elle voulait juste… juste être près de lui. Avançant comme au ralenti, forçant son corps à fonctionner jusqu'au bout, elle marcha, marcha et marcha encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à côté de Naruto. Là, elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle avait l'impression d'être repoussée de lui par l'énergie qui jaillissait de son corps. Une énergie sans précédent, qui lui faisait mal, qui la tuait. Mais elle s'en moquait. Il lui semblait entendre les appels de détresse de l'âme de Naruto dans sa tête. Alors, dans un dernier sursaut, elle tendit ses bras, enlaça Naruto et le serra très fort contre elle. Jamais elle ne le lâcherait, jamais. Rester comme ça. Pour toujours. Elle sentit Kyubi gronder furieusement et tenter de la repousser encore et encore. Mais elle résista. Son corps menaçait d'exploser mais elle résista.

Et tout à coup, elle se retrouva assise sur les bancs de l'académie. A côté d'elle, il y avait Kiba et son ancien look. Plus loin Shino. Au premier rang, Sakura. Un peu plus loin Sasuke. Et là… sur l'estrade à côté d'Iruka-sensei… à essayer d'effectuer un Henge correct… Naruto-kun. Ou plutôt… ce en quoi il était censé se transformer.

- Je l'ai fait exprès ! cria un Hokage tout rabougri avec de grosses lèvres et le chapeau de travers.

- Eh bien vas-y, recommence, grinça Iruka, manifestement excédé.

**Henge !**

Il y eut un gros nuage de fumée et une superbe jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds en tenue d'Eve apparut devant le professeur. Iruka devint écarlate tandis que toute la classe éclatait de rire.

- Baaakaaa ! Es-tu capable de faire autre chose que le pitre ?

Naruto reprit sa forme normale.

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez ! Un jour, je serai Hokage et là, vous ne rirez plus de moi !

A côté d'Hinata, Kiba s'étrangla de rire.

- Toi Hokage ! Ne me fais pas rire, minable ! C'est moi qui deviendrai Hokage et toi, tu cireras mes sandales !

- Néji-nii-san… Je… je suis…

- Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Tu crois que parce que tu me demandes pardon je vais oublier ce qui s'est passé ? Ta famille a assassiné mon père !

- Mais…

- Et moi, en tant que membre de la Bunke, je dois servir ces assassins. Jamais je ne serai libre. Et pourquoi ? Juste parce que ton père est né avant le mien !

- Mais je…

- Ils étaient de puissance équivalente. Et toi… tellement faible… tu représentes la famille principale. Tu vis. Moi, je suis traité comme un chien dangereux.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être l'héritière de notre clan ! Je me passerai volontiers de…

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses.

- Je… je ne suis pas mieux vue que toi… Je voudrais progresser mais…

Léger rire.

- Toi, progresser ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Les gens ne peuvent pas changer. Et surtout pas les gens comme toi !

- A partir de maintenant, Hinata sera sous mon commandement. Mais êtes-vous sûr de le vouloir Monsieur ?

Pas de réponse.

- Les Genins risquent leur vie au cours de leurs missions. Hinata est l'héritière des Hyuuga et…

- Fais ce que tu veux d'elle, coupa sèchement Hiashi. Un déchet plus faible qu'Hanabi pourtant de cinq ans plus jeune n'est d'aucune utilité pour le clan.

Kurenai déglutit avec difficulté.

- Autre chose ? Alors tu peux disposer. Tu nous déranges.

- Bien.

Kurenai sortit et la regarda. Son regard plein de pitié et de compassion lui donna envie de mourir. Et depuis, ça n'avait jamais vraiment changé. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Hinata ! Ne le laisse pas te rabaisser sans rien dire ! C'est stressant pour ceux qui te regardent ! Envoie-le au tapis !

Silence. Néji fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent. Elle baissa la tête.

_Naruto-kun… Merci. … _

Elle se redressa et lança un regard de défi à son cousin qui eut un léger sourire.

- Donc tu ne veux pas abandonner. Ne viens pas me faire de reproche après.

_Je ne veux plus fuir !_

**Byakugan !**

- Néji-nii-san… Battons-nous !

- Hinata ! Fais de ton mieux !

- Hinata, tu sais quoi ? J'aime les gens comme toi.

- Hinata-sama… je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'avais rien compris.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je te pardonne à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Appelle-moi Hinata. Seulement Hinata.

- Naruto-kun ?

- Euh… on se connaît ?

- C'est… c'est moi !

- Oui, c'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis Hinata !

- C'est vrai ? Hinata ? Wouah ! Tu as drôlement changé. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

- Tu es devenue une fille merveilleuse, Hinata.

Un coup de kunaï. Du sang qui tombe.

- Shino-kun !

- J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en prie. Hinata-chan…

Néji s'écroula, les yeux fermés. Son cœur se brisa. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

- Hinata… Ne m'abandonne jamais…

- Jamais.

_  
Naruto-kun… Merci. Merci pour tout... _

Peu à peu, la douleur commença à s'évanouir. La chaleur devint plus supportable. Les ténèbres s'écartèrent et le ciel bleu apparut de nouveau. Naruto sentit soudain son esprit recouvrer sa lucidité. Il sentit son cœur recommencer à palpiter dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux cessèrent de brûler et sa vue revint à peu près. Il… il était vivant… Vivant ! Kyubi avait disparu. Retourné dans son corps. Et le sceau… le sceau s'était refermé. Une joie incommensurable explosa dans toute son âme et son cœur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel soulagement. Il ignorait de quelle façon c'était arrivé mais peu importait. La terre n'avait pas été détruite et lui était encore vivant.

Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Il baissa les yeux et vit Hinata, tremblante, cramponnée à lui comme s'il avait été son dernier secours. Et là il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi rien ne s'était passé, pourquoi Kyubi était finalement retourné d'où il était venu. C'était grâce à elle. L'amour le submergea. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Hinata…

La jeune fille bougea. Son visage se leva et ses yeux éblouissants de pureté apparurent.

- Na… Naruto-kun… ? C'est toi ?

- C'est moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata chérie c'est fini. Kyubi est parti. Pour toujours. Il ne reviendra plus.

Hinata laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur. Elle était si bien, là, dans les bras de son bien aimé. Heureuse, en paix, en vie.

- Comment… comment as-tu fait pour… le refouler ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, Hinata. C'est toi.

- He… hein ?

- Quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras, j'étais à deux doigts de céder et de mourir. Mais j'ai senti ta présence, ta force, ton courage. Tu étais près de moi. Ton âme était tellement pure et forte qu'elle a contenu son chakra et l'a refoulé. Sasuke s'est échappé mais ça ne fait rien. Hinata… Merci.

- Naruto-kun… je… je t'aime.

Naruto ferma les yeux de bonheur et serra Hinata contre lui. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Moi aussi Hinata. Moi aussi. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Hinata ressentit alors une telle joie qu'elle aurait été incapable de décrire ses sentiments. Elle était comblée. Son rêve était devenu réalité.

Naruto se pencha alors vers son amie, lui leva le menton et l'embrassa longuement. Cette sensation… c'était indéfinissable… tellement agréable… Heureux, il était vraiment, profondément heureux. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir une telle chose un jour. Ses lèvres avaient une douceur infinie, comme les pétales d'une rose. Rester ainsi… pour toujours. Il cessa de l'embrasser et la serra contre son cœur.

- Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours cru que j'aimais Sakura. Mais à l'instant où je t'ai revue… j'ai été subjugué. Jamais je n'avais posé les yeux sur une fille comme toi. Si belle, si courageuse. Tu m'as redonné courage et espoir, tu m'as aidé à surmonter ma compassion pour Sasuke, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Jamais personne ne m'avait apporté tant de choses à la fois. Hinata… jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Je veux passer ma vie près de toi. Je veux tout te donner. Je veux que tu sois ma femme.

Il dit tout ça d'une traite. Il était presque surpris d'avoir osé prononcer de tels mots. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il se recula. Les yeux fermés, un sourire de pur bonheur sur les lèvres, Hinata semblait se délecter de ses mots dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Ses petites mèches brunes lui tombant sur le front, elle était l'image parfaite de la beauté. Naruto se sentit totalement rempli d'amour.

- Je t'aime Hinata.

Un silence lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hinata ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Ses paupières pâles ne frémirent pas. Ses lèvres restèrent closes. Elle semblait si paisible. Naruto fut soudain pris de peur.

- Hinata ? Hinata, non !... Hinata !

Ses mains tremblantes touchaient le visage de sa bien aimée, essayant de la réveiller. Mais en réalité, il y avait déjà plusieurs minutes que les paroles d'amour du jeune homme ne s'adressaient plus à personne.

* * *

Pitié ne me tuez pas ! Mais j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu...  
Naruto : ouin ! pourquoi t'as fait ça ? je me déclare enfin et toi, tu la tues  
Moi : c'est les besoins du script  
Hinata : t'en foutrais moi des besoin du script ! réssucite-moi tout de suite  
Moi : ehho du calme, je suis pas dieu  
Néji : fais quelque chose ou je te fais le Hakke  
Moi : glurg 


	27. Intervention Salutaire

Merci pour les reviews ! jvous répondrai tjs par mail maintenant et pr ceux qui s'en registrent pas ben jcontinuerai comme d'hab !  
Merci à **Aude : **tu vas tout détruire ? euh bon ok ok ! voilà la suite. Et t'en fais pas pour... enfin tu verras bien

Je suis en train de capter que j'ai donné des indices à tout le monde pour qu'ils comprennent qu'en fait... vous devrez lire le chapitre pour savoir la suite. Muahahaha !  
Kiba : et elle est fière d'elle en plus  
Néji : pathétique  
Sakura : chut ! sinon elle va nous tuer encore  
Moi : quelle bonne idée Sakura !  
Sakura : mais euh !

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mes dialogues à la con et voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XXIX

Intervention salutaire

Naruto ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du visage d'Hinata. C'était… c'était irréaliste. Comment tout avait pu basculer aussi vite ? Elle semblait si… si vivante. Elle souriait encore ! D'accord, ses yeux étaient fermés mais ça ne signifiait rien. Elle n'était pas morte, elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ici. Et pas comme ça… Pas à cause de lui… De grosses larmes débordèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les paupières closes d'Hinata, ses lèvres douces, ses joues qui palissaient à présent visiblement. Il lui semblait effleurer un rêve ; un rêve qui s'évanouissait aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

- Hinata…

Sa propre voix lui sembla brisée par le chagrin. Désarticulée. Sans sens, aucun. Les mots qu'il prononcerait désormais seraient teintés d'une douleur inexprimable. Il avait goûté à la solitude, il l'avait endurée, il en avait souffert, et il en serait mort aujourd'hui s'il n'y avait pas eu Iruka-sensei ; puis Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi-sensei. Depuis, il avait compris qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il avait des amis. Qu'il était _aimé_. Mais l'accomplissement de ce rêve qui l'avait rendu si heureux avait viré au cauchemar en quelques heures. En quelques heures, il avait perdu Sasuke, il avait perdu Néji, il avait perdu Hinata. Quelques heures…

_Il s'en passe des choses en quelques heures…_

Il regarda de nouveau sa bien aimée. Elle était encore là. Pourquoi aurait-elle disparu d'ailleurs ? On ne bouge plus quand on est mort ! Mort… Hinata était morte. Soudain il comprit. Il comprit qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Plus jamais il n'entendrait sa douce voix ; plus jamais il ne pourrait se plonger dans son regard nacré. Plus jamais il ne serait heureux. Plus jamais. Cette pensée lui souleva le cœur. Il éclata en sanglots. Sa douleur était au-delà de ce que les mots étaient capables d'exprimer. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Il lui semblait encore la voir courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sa douce et mélodieuse voix retentissait encore dans ses oreilles Et penser qu'il était responsable de sa mort lui donnait envie de mourir.

Mourir…

- Kurenai ! Anko ! Plus vite !

- Désolée Kakashi mais on n'a que deux jambes ! riposta la deuxième.

- Eh bien demandez leur d'accélérer le rythme ! L'activité du chakra de Kyubi est de plus en plus intense.

- Et si tu nous disais quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas ? Par exemple, comment on va faire pour remettre Kyubi à l'intérieur de Naruto ?

- Je connais un sceau qui devrait tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on l'amène à Tsunade-sama.

- Et si jamais c'est trop tard ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Eh bien, on priera très fort pour que ça aille vite.

Et il accéléra encore, semant pratiquement les deux jeunes femmes qui échangèrent un regard.

- Il va me rendre dingue avec sa désinvolture, grommela Anko.

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant, sourit Kurenai.

- Oh ça va, hein. Dépêchons-nous avant qu'il ne nous sème !

Mourir… Ce mot résonna dans sa tête avec tellement de force qu'il le fit presque sourire. Maintenant qu'Hinata était morte, pourquoi continuer à vivre ? A quoi ça servait au fond ? On surmonte les obstacles au risque de devenir fou ou de ne plus avoir assez de force pour vivre et paf ! On nous achève au dernier moment en nous enlevant l'être que l'on chérissait le plus.

_Comme je regrette, Hinata… Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir compris avant… Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ?_

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel à présent bleu. Cela le mit en colère. Comment les dieux pouvaient-ils être heureux alors que la plus pure des créatures venait de mourir ? Tout le monde aurait du lui rendre hommage ! Tout le monde. Et lui… Que devait-il faire ? Sasuke s'était enfui, tous les autres étaient morts, Hinata ne respirait plus. Alors à quoi bon ? A quoi bon lutter encore ? Et pour qui maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là ?

Son rêve ? Quel rêve ? … Etre Hokage ? Tout lui paraissait tellement futile… Le paysage se teinta de gris. Un gris sale. Un gris triste. Le gris de son âme. Plus jamais il ne serait heureux. Il regarda à nouveau le corps d'Hinata.

_Tu me manques… Je voudrais tellement être près de toi ! Ne plus jamais te quitter._

_Mais tu peux, _fit alors une voix dans sa tête. _C'est même très simple. Tu as un kunaï dans ta poche. Sers t'en._

Il se redressa et essuya ses yeux. C'était vrai. Il y avait un moyen très simple de la rejoindre à l'instant. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un kunaï. Il le regarda longuement, presque hésitant. Mais finalement, un autre regard vers Hinata balaya ses doutes. Il appuya la lame d'acier sur les veines de son poignet.

_J'arrive, Hinata. La vie sans toi ne m'intéresse plus. _

Et d'un geste sec, il s'entailla le poignet. Du sang se mit aussitôt à jaillir mais il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Alors, il approcha lentement l'arme tâchée de son propre sang de sa gorge…

- Ouah ! Y a eu du grabuge, fit Anko tandis que Kakashi explorait les environs.

- En tous cas, il n'y a plus personne…

- Là-bas ! cria alors Kakashi en pointant du doigt une mince silhouette à environ deux kilomètres. C'est Sasuke ! Dépêchons-nous !

Ils coururent à toutes jambes mais lorsqu'ils ne se trouvèrent plus qu'à quelques mètres, la stupéfaction leur coupa le souffle. Appuyé contre un arbre, haletant et tremblant d'épuisement mais avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Sasuke observait avec une excitation évidente…

- Naruto !

Kakashi se précipita sur le ninja blond. Au moment précis où Naruto allait s'entailler la gorge, Kakashi se jeta sur lui et lui arracha le kunaï des mains. Mais presque aussitôt, il se recula avec une exclamation de douleur. Dans sa hâte d'empêcher Naruto de commettre l'irréparable, il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais une quantité impressionnante de chakra écarlate s'échappait toujours du corps de Naruto, à présent inconscient. Un chakra brûlant, malsain, dangereux. Kakashi regarda ses paumes et ses bras. Brûlés. Mais peu importait. Encore quelques minutes et Kyubi serait de retour. L'énergie dégagée était si forte que l'air commençait à être irrespirable. La terre tremblait de plus en plus. Kurenai dut s'accrocher à Anko pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Kakashi se releva et dévisagea Sasuke qui s'était approché de lui.

- Sasuke…

- Yo Kakashi. Ça fait un bail. Vous n'avez pas changé. En retard comme toujours.

- Très habile le genjutsu que tu as jeté sur Naruto, Sasuke. Je n'en avais jamais vu un pareil auparavant.

- Vous aimez ? Une nouvelle illusion du Sharingan. La victime se retrouve confronté à la chose qu'elle redoute le plus sans pouvoir se rendre compte que rien n'est vrai.

- Et tu as poussé Naruto à se suicider… Très intelligent. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as montré ?

- Qu'il avait tué Hinata.

A ces mots, Kurenai se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, angoissée. Sasuke ricana.

- Vous inquiétez pas. Elle est pas morte.

Il désigna une forme allongée un peu plus loin. Kurenai se précipita vers le corps de son élève et prit son pouls. Il était régulier. La jeune fille ne semblait pas blessée, exceptée à la jambe. Kurenai se sentit incroyablement soulagée. Anko elle, fixait Sasuke comme elle l'aurait fait d'un immondice particulièrement repoussant. Mais aussi avec une haine qu'on ne lui avait jamais vue. Kakashi comprit pourquoi. Sasuke représentait l'élève qu'Orochimaru avait gardé et préservait qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à regretter, elle gardait rancune envers son ancien Sensei. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'y arrêter. Sasuke remarqua son regard et sourit.

- Wouh ! Quel regard !

- Ne me provoque pas, petit merdeux, gronda Anko tel un chat furieux.

- Loin de moi cette idée, pauvre conne. Orochimaru m'a parlé de toi. Parait que t'étais une bonne élève mais aussi une sacrée…

- Ta gueule !

- Ah oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais comme on dit, y a que la vérité qui blesse.

La ninja rougit de fureur et dégaina un kunaï.

- Anko, non ! Range ça, c'est vraiment pas le moment !

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Kakashi avant de réaliser qu'il avait raison. Elle obéit. Soudain, une langue de feu fusa hors de Naruto vers Sasuke. Trop faible pour esquiver, il ne dut sa survie qu'à son ancien sensei qui le prit par le bras au dernier moment, lui évitant de peu une coupe à la Jiroubou. Essoufflé, le jeune homme se dégagea furieusement.

- Me touchez pas, vous ! Si vous aviez laissé faire l'illusion, il serait mort et on serait pas en train de se transformer en chips desséchées !

- Puis-je te faire remarquer que si nous en sommes là, c'est surtout par ta faute ? répliqua Anko. Tu ne serais pas parti, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

- Peu importe, coupa Kakashi. L'important, c'est de savoir comment on va l'arrêter.

- Je croyais que tu connaissais un sceau…

- Oui mais le chakra de Kyubi forme une sorte d'armure autour de Naruto. On ne peut pas s'en approcher sans être brûlé.

- Comment se fait-il que Kyubi ne soit pas affecté par l'état de Naruto ?

- Naruto a ouvert volontairement son sceau, répondit Sasuke. A partir de là, Kyubi peut sortir plus facilement et le fait que Naruto soit évanoui n'y changera rien. Seule sa mort entraînera celle de Kyubi !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé cette illusion par altruisme, Sasuke. Je ne te croirai pas.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez. Tuer Naruto est la seule solution !

- Ta gueule, riposta sèchement Anko.

A cet instant, Kurenai revint.

- Hinata n'a rien à part une jambe cassée. Je suppose qu'elle aussi a été victime d'une illusion, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Sasuke.

- Bien vu.

- Et les autres ? demanda Kakashi. Tu les as trouvés ?

- Oui. Genma va à peu près bien mais il a été brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Par contre, l'ANBU qui les accompagnait est mort.

- Et Néji ?

- Il est dans le coma. On aurait même pu le croire mort si son sceau n'avait pas disparu. Mais je pense que Tsunade-sama le guérira facilement.

Il y eut un nouveau jet de flammes qui frôla les longs cheveux de Kurenai.

- Faudrait déjà qu'on soit encore vivants pour l'emmener là-bas ! répliqua Anko.

Kakashi regarda autour de lui. « Naruto » crachait de plus en plus de flammes. Fort heureusement, la végétation complètement détruite pendant le combat ne permit pas au feu de s'étendre. Mais la température continuait d'augmenter.Il réfléchit rapidement.

- Bon écoutez, il n'y a pas vraiment le choix. Il faut que je m'approche de Naruto si je veux sceller Kyubi. Je crois que Sasuke a raison : la seule façon d'affaiblir ce maudit renard, c'est d'affaiblir vraiment le corps de Naruto.

- Attends, intervint Anko, tu ne veux quand même pas que…

- Si. Tu maîtrises bien cette technique. Fais la sur Naruto. Ça l'affaiblira le temps que je fasse le sceau.

- Mais c'est une technique irréversible !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Quand Kyubi sera à nouveau scellé, le corps de Naruto guérira instantanément.

- C'est sûr ça ? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui.

- Merde.

- Bien. Allons-y ou il sera vraiment trop tard.

Les trois Jounins se séparèrent. Anko jeta un regard à Kakashi qui hocha la tête. La jeune femme inclina la sienne à son tour et ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Elle rassembla du chakra dans sa main droite. Ses yeux se rouvrirent.

**Senei Jashuu !**

Trois serpents d'une taille impressionnante jaillirent de sa manche et foncèrent sur Naruto. Leurs crocs s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son corps.Il y eut un léger sursaut puis plus rien. Mais le chakra de Kyubi lui réagit immédiatement. Une longue queue de lumière rouge fouetta brusquement l'air. Anko fut aussitôt éjectée à une trentaine de mètres. Assommée par le choc, elle heurta le sol avec un bruit sinistre et ne bougea plus. Les serpents disparurent.

- Anko !

Kurenai se précipita vers elle. Kakashi lança un regard inquiet vers Naruto. Deux autres queues venaient de jaillir hors du sceau. Bientôt, il serait trop tard.

_Merde, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Je ne connais pas ce jutsu, seuls les élèves d'Orochimaru l'ont…_

- Je vais le faire, fit alors la voix de Sasuke.

Pris au dépourvu, Kakashi le regarda. Sasuke lui rendit son regard froidement.

- Allez pas croire des choses. Je le fais surtout pour sauver ma peau.

Presque aussitôt, son cœur se décrocha dans sa poitrine et il détourna les yeux, comme s'il avait honte. Il venait de se rappeler… une phrase.

_Fuis, fuis. Accroche-toi à ta piteuse vie…_

…

Cette phrase l'avait hanté, chaque jour de sa vie. Chaque minute qui passait faisait résonner ces mots dans sa tête. Et alors qu'il avait cru l'oublier…

_Fuis… fuis_

…

_Je n'aurais jamais cru… je n'aurais jamais pensé suivre ses instructions avec tant de hargne… _

Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux.

_Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction !_

Il rouvrit les yeux et marcha vers Naruto, déterminé.

- Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke se retourna vers Kakashi et le regardant droit dans les yeux, il répondit :

- Comme d'habitude : je vais sortir ce crétin de la merde où il s'est fourré.

* * *

Tadam ! alors vous en pensez quoi ? le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !  
Petit défi pour la peine : il y a dans ce chapitre un petit indice sur la vie sentimentale de Kakashi. Saurez vous trouver de quoi il s'agit ? Le premier qui trouve a droit à un bonus 


	28. Ca ne finit jamais

Yeah ! 11 rewiews pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai battu mon record ! merci à tous ! Bon, apparemment le défi était pas bien dur vous avez presque tous trouvé. Kakashi sort bien avec Anko Du coup vous aurez tous droit au bonus ouais ouais je sais, je suis trop bonne XD  
Félicitations à **DarkHina **qui a été la première à trouver ! Tu avais lu cette fic sur quel site ? NR ?  
**Aude **: meuh oui t'as aussi droit au bonus, t'inquiète pas. Comment résister au regard de cocker ? hihihi Merci bcp !  
**temari : **merciiiii !

**Sakoni : **je commençais vraiment à croire que tu m'avais oubliée toi ! contente de te revoir ! non non tu ne t'es pas trompée, c'est bien la bonne réponse kissou

**Kajia : **oui c'était un peu pr dédramatiser le coup du "c'est sur ça ? oui. Merde" contente que ça t'ait fait rire. Donc, quand l'iluusion commence t-elle ? très bonne question. c'est un peu compliqué maisà un moment, je ne sais pas si tu as vu,Naruto décrit les yeux de Sasuke comme plus sombres que jamais. Elle est déclanchée à ce moment là mais ses effets n'interviennent que plus tard quand Naruto croit que Kyubi a été refoulé grâce à Hinata. Ensuite la croyant morte à cause de lui, il tente de se suicider. Quant à Hinata, elle n'est pas prise dans la même illusion. Elle voit toute sa vie défiler et est persuadée qu'elle est allée se faire cramer ds les bras de Naruto ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas. Du coup, elle s'évanouit. Voilà j'espère que c'était clair. Dis le moi sinon j'essaierai de faire mieux  
Eh oui, Sasuke aura peut-être droit à une dernière chance. J'ai bien dit peut-être.

**Spid : **ça continue... mais ça se termine aussi hélas. Oui Sasuke prend un peu de graine c'est rassurant.

Les amis, ceci est notre dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il concluera cette fic de manière satisfaisante ;-) Bonne lecture. Le bonus est à la fin mais faut lire ça d'abord

* * *

Chapitre XXX

Ça ne finit jamais

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui avait causé ce changement d'avis. Rassemblant ces dernières forces, Sasuke brandit son poing droit.

**Senei Jashuu !**

Deux gros serpents jaillirent de sa manche droite et fusèrent vers Naruto. Leurs crocs s'enfoncèrent dans son ventre. Immédiatement, les trois queues de Kyubi s'agitèrent furieusement. L'une d'entre elle se dirigea vers Sasuke.

- Sasuke ! Attention !

Mais le jeune homme était prêt. Au moment où la queue allait l'atteindre, il bondit dans les airs et inspira à fond.

**Katon ! Housenka no jutsu !**

Les boules de feu heurtèrent la longue et puissante queue de chakra brûlant qui se figea… l'espace d'une fraction de seconde ; presque aussitôt, elle se dressa à la manière d'un cobra et chargea de nouveau. Une lueur de panique éclaira le regard de Sasuke. Dans un mouvement de désespoir, il mit son bras gauche devant lui pour se protéger.

**Doton Doryuuheki !**

Un mur de terre jaillit du sol juste devant Sasuke, le protégeant in extremis d'un coup qui l'aurait tué. La queue heurta le mur et le balaya littéralement. Mais Sasuke était sauf. Légèrement essoufflé, il se tourna vers Kakashi. Sa main droite encore posée contre le sol, le Jounin lui fit signe de continuer. Sasuke hocha la tête. Il puisa dans son ultime réserve de chakra, serra son poing droit toujours relié aux serpents, eux-mêmes reliés à Naruto et cria :

**Doku Chimeteki !**

Les anneaux des serpents semblèrent se gonfler un instant puis une giclé impressionnante de liquide pourpre jaillit de leur gueule, éclaboussant Naruto et les alentours de venin. Kakashi attrapa Sasuke juste avant qu'il ne soit atteint au visage et le mit à l'abri. Epuisé, le jeune homme s'écroula.

_Je suppose que ça ne doit pas m'étonner : il a combattu Néji puis Naruto et les a, on peut le dire, battus. En fait, ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il ne soit pas encore tombé raide mort d'épuisement._

Mais en voyant les yeux révulsés de Sasuke, son corps agité de tremblements convulsifs et son visage pâle, il sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir.

_Merde…_

Il s'efforça cependant de ne pas y penser. Il y avait malheureusement plus urgent. Il regarda le corps de Naruto, trempé de venin pourpre qui semblait s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de ses membres.

_Faites que ça marche !_

Mais à peine avait-il formulé cette pensée que son visage devint livide. Une quatrième queue d'une dizaine de mètres de long venait de sortir du sceau. Peu à peu, le corps monstrueux de Kyubi, d'une trentaine de mètres de hauteur, apparut au-dessus de Naruto. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler le corps du démon – dans le cas contraire, ils auraient depuis longtemps cessé de respirer – mais simplement (si le terme était possible) un spectre fait de chakra actif qui agissait et blessait. Et s'il n'était pas aussi dangereux que Kyubi lui-même, il pouvait quand même faire beaucoup de dégâts. Le sol gronda furieusement. De violentes bourrasques secouèrent la plaine. Epouvantée, Kurenai jeta un regard vers Kakashi. Anko, qui venait de se réveiller, poussa un cri d'horreur. Le ninja déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait si peur qu'il était incapable de réfléchir à une issue possible.

_C'est quoi ce délire ? Ça aurait dû marcher !_

Kyubi abaissa sa gueule terrifiante au niveau du sol. Ses yeux sombres et ardents se posèrent sur Sasuke et se dilatèrent d'hostilité. Le jeune homme était si épuisé que sa seule réaction fut une légère ouverture de la bouche et un regard vide. Le renard de chakra se recula un peu, comme s'il s'apprêtait à charger. Kakashi se raidit.

_Alors là, pas moyen ! Tu m'as déjà pris assez de personnes chères comme ça !_

Singe, Dragon, Rat, Coq, Buffle, Chien, Tigre, Singe.

Des étincelles crépitèrent dans sa main droite. Il releva son bandeau et chargea. Pile au moment où la gueule immense allait broyer Sasuke, une concentration éblouissante d'électricité la heurta avec une violence inouïe. Il y eut une explosion d'énergie et Kakashi et Sasuke furent projetés en arrière. Assommé, Sasuke ne se releva pas. Kakashi lui, se redressa avec une grimace.

_Et merde ! A ce rythme là, mes os lui serviront d'apéricube !_

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant le renard de chakra se tordre de douleur. Plutôt étrange comme constatation mais le fait était que la créature blessée par le Raikiri s'agitait dans le vain effort, semblait-il, d'échapper à quelque chose. Elle faiblissait.

_Le venin commence à agir !_

Aspiré vers le tout petit corps inerte qui reposait toujours au sol, Kyubi regagna peu à peu son réceptacle et finit par disparaître. Le soulagement éclata tellement fort en Kakashi qu'il en oublia presque le sceau final.

_Merde ! Putain, quel boulet !_

Il courut vers Naruto. L'armure de chakra avait disparu. Plus rien ne s'échappait du sceau. Et le jeune homme ne portait aucune blessure. Il respirait normalement. Tout se passait comme prévu.

_Très bien. A moi de jouer. Kakashi mon vieux, t'as pas intérêt à te manger!_

Il commença une très longue série de signes. Ce sceau était le plus puissant qu'il connaissait mais il ignorait combien de temps cela durerait sur Kyubi. Il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour réapposer le sceau du Shinigami. Il permettrait juste de gagner du temps. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Chèvre. Sa main droite s'illumina de chakra.

**Kuroitsuki Fuuin ! (sceau de la lune noire)**

Il souleva la tunique de Naruto et appuya sa main sur l'abdomen du garçon. Aussitôt, un cercle d'énergie bleue se mit à tournoyer autour du point d'apposition, avant de s'inscrire en caractères sur le ventre de Naruto. Les lettres rougeoyèrent un instant puis devinrent noires et enfin disparurent. C'était terminé. L'ancien sceau demeurait, mais désormais ce n'était plus suffisant.

Kakashi aurait du se sentir heureux, soulagé que tout soit finalement fini, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il regarda Sasuke qui émergeait difficilement. Même s'il avait contribué à cette victoire dans le but clair de les aider, il n'était pas certain que son cœur ait changé d'orientation. C'était même douteux ; et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas son genre. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Ça n'aurait finalement été qu'un gaspillage de forces et de vies supplémentaires. Cette pensée alourdit son cœur. Tout lui semblait si vain. Il vit Kurenai et Anko soulever les corps inanimés des deux enfants Hyuuga et Genma s'approcher en boitant et portant avec difficulté le corps d'une ninja aux cheveux rouges qu'il ne reconnut pas. Mais il ne parvint pas à sourire. Voir des morts et des blessés devenait chaque jour plus insupportable. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

_Obito… Parfois je t'envie. Tu as de la chance d'être là-haut. Si tu voyais ce qui se passe ici. Vraiment tu ne rates rien._

- Où suis-je ? fit alors une voix à côté de lui.

Kakashi baissa les yeux et regarda Naruto se redresser l'air parfaitement ahuri.

- Kakashi-sensei ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Le Jounin soupira.

- C'est une longue histoire, Naruto.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Et tout à coup, il pâlit et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il se leva d'un bond.

- Hinata ! Où elle est ? Où vous avez mis son corps ?

- Son corps ? Pourquoi son corps ? Elle n'est pas morte, tu sais.

Naruto se figea en plein mouvement. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui causa un tel choc que pendant une bonne minute, il fut incapable de bouger ou de parler. Seuls ses yeux clignaient ; à toute vitesse comme pour suivre le tourbillon de ses pensées. Finalement, il regarda Kakashi.

- C'est vrai ? Vous ne me mentez pas ? Elle est bien vivante ?

- Je ne me permettrais pas de te mentir, Naruto. Tout ce que tu as cru voir était une illusion de Sasuke.

Là encore, Naruto sembla mettre un temps avant de comprendre. Et quand ce fut chose faite, il ne sut quelle envie était la plus forte en lui : aller voir sa bien aimée… ou tuer une bonne fois pour toutes l'enfoiré qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Mais quand il vit son rival s'approcher d'un pas chancelant, il ne réfléchit plus. Avant que Kakashi ait pu réagir, il se jeta sur Sasuke et se mit à le marteler de coups de poing.

- Enfoiré ! Enfoiré ! Enfoiré !

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Il était si fatigué qu'il ne sentait même plus les coups. Et le sang qui se mit à ruisseler sur son visage, il ne le sentit pas non plus. Il avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour se lever et marcher vers Naruto. Il lui en restait à peine pour respirer.

_Je crois que j'ai surestimé mes forces… _

Il ne souffrait pas ; il se sentait léger, comme s'il allait s'envoler. Et jamais le ciel ne lui avait paru si éblouissant…

- Sale con ! Sale con !

- Naruto ! Arrête !

Kakashi saisit Naruto par le bras et le tira en arrière. Puis il s'accroupit près de Sasuke. Et en contemplant son regard vitreux, ses joues qui pâlissaient plus vite qu'elles n'auraient du, il comprit. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Sasuke eut un léger sourire.

- J'ai pas… j'ai pas été assez vigilent. J'ai trop forcé…

- Et ça te coûte la vie. J'imagine que tu es fier de toi.

- Pas tellement, non.

- Mais tu as la réponse à ta question. Tu es devenu fort, Sasuke.

- Tsss… pour… pour ce que ça servira…

Il ferma les yeux et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quand il les rouvrit, Naruto était près de lui. Son visage n'était plus crispé par la colère. Il était grave. Comme la dernière fois… comme contre Haku.

- Naruto… murmura-t-il. Tu as… On dirait bien que c'est toi qui gagnes cette fois.

- Par forfait, tu parles d'une victoire, répliqua le garçon blond avec un faible sourire.

Sasuke eut un léger et très bref rire.

- Tu changeras jamais… espèce d'imbécile…

- Sasuke, fit précipitamment Naruto. Kakashi-sensei vient de me raconter ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Alors que depuis le début tu ne cherchais qu'à me tuer.

Silence.

- Comment le saurais-je ? Mon… mon cœur a décidé tout seul.

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond. Ces paroles… Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le vrai Sasuke était de retour. Pour mourir. Il ne voulait pas. Non ; il ne voulait pas que Sasuke meure. Il se tourna vers Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- C'est trop tard, Naruto. Sasuke a trop sollicité son corps et son chakra. Ce qui lui reste d'énergie va juste servir à faire battre son cœur pour quelques secondes encore.

- Non ! On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! hurla Naruto les yeux brillants. Je suis sûr que…

- La ferme, Naruto, murmura Sasuke. Tu comprends vraiment rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ?

- Je suis en train de crever. Y a rien à faire, c'est trop tard. Dans ce genre de situations, à part renoncer, tu peux pas faire grand-chose.

- Désolé, c'est pas ma philosophie. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de mon… mon meilleur ami.

Sasuke sourit faiblement.

- Tsss… Tu fais vraiment chier.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui en coûtait.

- J'aurais préféré que tu me dises « je te hais ». Je serais parti la conscience à peu près tranquille… Là, j'ai … j'ai plutôt l'impression de m'être planté sur toute la ligne…

Naruto ne put empêcher des larmes de couler. Sasuke voulut inspirer profondément mais n'y parvint pas. Un frisson parcourut son dos.

- Naruto… J'ai un service à te demander…

- Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

- Si jamais… tu recroises Itachi… Si ça arrive…

- Ça arrivera sûrement.

- Ce jour-là… pense à moi.

Naruto comprit. Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

Sasuke eut un sourire serein. Il regarda le ciel. Au fond, ça lui était égal de partir. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de la vie, fatigué de se battre, fatigué de haïr. La lumière se rapprocha.

- Naruto…

Son ami se pencha sur lui. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

- Oui ?

- Tu es… tu es vraiment très fort.

Un léger souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses paupières clignèrent une fois. Deux fois. Mais il n'y eut pas de troisième fois. La lumière s'évanouit.

En voyant Sasuke fermer les yeux pour toujours, Naruto prit une grande aspiration, comme s'il était en train d'étouffer. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Durant ces quelques dernières heures, il avait rêvé de voir le corps de son rival étendu à terre et froid, comme en ce moment. Mais c'était l'ennemi qu'il aurait voulu tuer, et non l'ami qui s'était réveillé au dernier moment. Et cette pensée l'anéantissait de chagrin. Il avait retrouvé Sasuke pour le perdre de nouveau. Et sa phrase… sa dernière phrase…

_Tu es vraiment très fort… _

- Sasuke… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce qu'à présent, ça n'impliquait plus rien pour lui, fit la voix profonde de Kakashi.

Naruto leva les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Sasuke a voué sa vie à devenir fort. Il ne voulait être dépassé par personne et surtout pas par toi. Il le savait évidemment que tu risquais de le dépasser mais il refusait de l'admettre parce que ça aurait été un aveu d'impuissance.

- D'impuissance ? Quelle impuissance ?

- Celle à venger sa famille. S'il avait reconnu ta supériorité, c'est son incapacité à se venger qu'il aurait avoué, tu comprends ?

Naruto hocha lentement la tête. Oui, il comprenait à présent. Il aurait simplement voulu comprendre avant.

- Et ce facteur a pour beaucoup joué dans sa décision de rejoindre Orochimaru.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il l'a rejoint en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je le dépasse !

Kakashi hocha gravement la tête.

- Oui. Et c'est pour ça Naruto, ne laisse jamais la jalousie s'emparer de toi. Pas plus que la haine. Ou tu finiras comme lui. Il a voué toute sa vie à la vengeance. Il ne vivait que dans ce but. Et ça l'a tué.

- C'est tellement injuste ! Il n'avait qu'un rêve… juste un ! Et il ne pourra jamais le réaliser.

- Ne crois pas ça. Ce n'est pas parce que Sasuke est mort que son rêve disparaît avec lui.

Naruto leva les yeux vers son sensei. Et il hocha la tête.

- Il compte sur moi, pas vrai ?

- Oui.

Kakashi se tourna vers ses deux équipières qui s'afféraient autour des blessés.

- Vous êtes prêtes ? On peut rentrer à Konoha ?

- Les civières sont prêtes, oui.

- Je veux porter Sasuke, fit alors Naruto.

Le Jounin eut un sourire.

- Si tu veux.

Le voyage de retour se fit sans encombre et en silence, chacun se remémorant tout ce qui était arrivé au cours des deux derniers jours. Sasuke sur son dos, Naruto essayait de ne pas réfléchir. De ne pas penser à ce que tout cela impliquait. Ç'aurait été trop douloureux que d'y penser maintenant. Plus tard peut-être… Quand les blessures auraient cicatrisé. De son côté, Kakashi se demandait de quelle façon il allait annoncer la mort de Sasuke à Sakura. Nul doute qu'elle serait anéantie. Et cette idée lui serrait le cœur par avance. Ils arrivèrent à Konoha le soir. Tout était calme. Rien ne semblait être arrivé pendant leur absence. Tsunade les attendait devant la grande porte. Une équipe médicale était là, prête à intervenir. En tête de file, Kakashi arriva le premier et s'inclina tandis que les blessés étaient pris en charge.

- Hokage-sama… La mission est accomplie.

Les sourcils de Tsunade se soulevèrent un peu.

- Uchiwa Sasuke est mort.

Tsunade ne réagit pas mais son cœur se serra un petit peu. Mort. Le survivant du massacre… Quelle ironie… Sasuke avait beau avoir été un criminel, la nouvelle lui causait plus de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle scruta le visage de Kakashi. Il avait parlé d'une façon posée, mais elle savait qu'au fond de lui, il pleurait la mort de son ancien élève.

- Qu'en est-il de Kyubi ?

- J'ai pu poser un autre sceau qui devrait faire l'affaire un moment. Mais mieux vaudrait que vous regardiez.

- Oui. En tous cas, le reste de l'expédition est bien arrivé. Pas en très bon état mais ils sont revenus. J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que Yakushi Kabuto est mort.

- Vraiment ? En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Orochimaru ne doit pas être guilleret à l'heure qu'il est !

Tsunade secoua gravement la tête.

- J'ai bien peur qu'Orochimaru soit le cadet de nos soucis à présent.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Tsunade inspira à fond.

- On vient de recevoir un message. Le Kazekage a été kidnappé par l'Akatsuki. On nous demande notre aide. Tu pars pour Suna dans trois jours avec Naruto et Sakura.

Kakashi ne répondit rien mais son cœur avait vacillé. L'Akatsuki… Trois jours… Ainsi ça ne finissait jamais. Il aurait du le savoir depuis le temps. Mais depuis un moment, il espérait systématiquement que la prochaine mission serait la dernière. Il venait de perdre un élève qu'il avait beaucoup aimé et dont, une fois de plus, il n'avait pu empêcher la chute et la mort. Tout cela l'écoeurait. Et encore plus de constater que l'histoire qu'il avait vécu étant enfant se répétait aujourd'hui. Il jeta un œil vers Naruto qui accompagnait les infirmiers portant le corps de Sasuke.

_Je sais ce que tu ressens, Naruto… Tu te sens responsable. Tu regrettes. Tu as envie de pleurer. Et pourtant tu vas devoir vivre avec. C'est un moment difficile ; et malheureusement tu en vivras d'autres. C'est comme ça._

_Honore sa mémoire, Naruto. Dans tous les aspects de ta vie. A chaque seconde. A chaque instant. Honore sa mémoire._

Sous le bandeau, l'œil au Sharingan laissa couler une larme.

**FIN**

* * *

Que les fans de Sasuke me pardonnent mais je pense lui avoir fait une belle fin, non ? J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus. Et maintenant pour ceux que ça intéresse, un extrait... du prochain chapitre ! eh oui ! j'ai écrit une sorte d'épilogue en deux parties. Une sorte de happy end en retard pour ceux que la fin aurait un peu déprimés

Epilogue 1  
1er extrait

- Sakura…

- Quoi?

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y arrivait pas.

_Sakura… Je suis tellement désolé. _

- Mais dites-moi bon sang! Restez pas planté là sans rien dire!

- Il va falloir que tu l'oublies.

Le cœur de Sakura rata un battement. Quoi? Qu'avait-il dit? Elle le regarda. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air si triste. Si grave. La peur s'empara d'elle. Prise de panique, elle saisit Kakashi par sa veste.

- Comment ça l'oublier? cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- C'est fini, Sakura. Il ne reviendra pas. Jamais.

2ème extrait

- Eh! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques? Repose-moi tout de suite par terre!

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Les deux brindilles qui te servent actuellement de jambes ne tiendraient jamais le coup, mon pauvre Shino. Je te ramène à l'hôpital de ce pas!

- Kiba, non! Je t'interdis de… Repose-moi tout de suite! riposta Shino en se mettant à marteler le dos de son ami de coups de poing. Tu veux m'humilier ou quoi?

- Et moi, tu crois que je passe pour quoi, là? J'espère qu'on ne va pas croiser Sokiji, elle me plaquerait sur le champ!

- Peuh! Tu n'es même pas amoureux d'elle.

- C'est fini, ouais? Pourquoi vous me dites tous ça?

- Va savoir. Mmm… Et si c'était parce que c'est la vérité? répliqua Shino en souriant d'un air ironique.

Pour toute réponse, Kiba lui tira la langue. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il vit passer deux personnes main dans la main et manqua de s'étouffer. Il déposa Shino par terre et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Eh Shino, regarde!

* * *

cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. eh oui dsl RV mercredi pour l'épilogue 1 en entier 


	29. Epilogue 1 : séquelles

Pour commencer, bonne année à tous ! j'espère que vous avez passé un aussi bon réveillon que moi (ça change de d'habitude) et merci encore bcp bcp pour vos commentaires.

**Aude** : apparemment, toi aussi tu as aimé que Sasuke soit mort à peu près en bon gars. Boarf, il est pas méchant mais un brin buté et à ce stade, ya que la mort qui pouvait lui ouvrir les yeux. c'est con quand même...  
J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira

**DarkHina: **ah ben décidément, sa mort a réconcilié pas mal de gens avec sasuke c flatteur pour lui mouhahaha  
Sasuke : arrête de te marrer, c'est pas drôle  
Moi : t'avais qu'à pas... t'avais qu'à pas être bête c tout  
Néji : sens de la répartie impressionnant  
Moi : ta gueule, chui fatiguée. et si tu veux finir avec Tashiya, tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille.  
Néji: ...  
Sinon, joyeux noel à toi aussi ! en retard certes mais bon. Quel est le bonus ? c'est l'extrait que j'ai mis en bas de page et que je vous donne en entier ajdh. Bonne lecture !

**Kajia : **je vois que t'as exactement le même point de vue que moi : seule la mort de sasuke pouvait lui apporter la rédemption. Cool Tu aimes aussi les mêmes moments de sa mort que moi "pense à moi" et pi les dernières pensées de Kakashi. Doublement cool. on va bien s'entendre merci merci !

Voilà je vous laisse lire. Il reste encore un épilogue et après c vraiment fini...

* * *

Epilogue n°1

Sakura courait. De sa vie, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour couru aussi vite. Les membres de l'expédition étaient rentrés. Naruto et Kakashi-sensei étaient revenus. Il fallait qu'elle sache ; qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé. Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun était-il avec eux ? … Oui, bien sûr qu'il était là. Naruto avait promis de le ramener. Il avait promis. Il l'avait forcément ramené. Ça ne pouvait être autrement. Elle déboula telle une furie à l'hôpital et heurta de plein fouet Kakashi qui sortait. Manquant de tomber, elle se redressa aussitôt et fit pleuvoir un déluge de questions sur son sensei.

- Kakashi-sensei ! Vous allez bien ? Où est Naruto ? Il n'est pas blessé au moins ? Et Sasuke-kun ? Où est-il ? Il est avec vous ? Il est blessé ? Il est reparti ?

- Du calme, Sakura, du calme, s'écria Kakashi en levant les mains. Où est Naruto ? Il est allé raccompagner Hinata chez elle. A ce que j'ai vu, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire…

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ah oui… ?

_Naruto et Hinata ! _

Elle était surprise et en même temps… En même temps, c'était étrange. Naruto avait toujours été amoureux d'elle. Il l'avait toujours courtisée et elle, elle l'avait toujours envoyé balader. Jusqu'à maintenant. Naruto avait changé, c'était incontestable. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Mais il restait l'amoureux transis et le fait qu'il ait évolué lui avait fait plaisir. Etre aimée par le nouveau Naruto n'était plus aussi exaspérant qu'avant. C'était même flatteur. Ne l'avait-elle pas trouvé attirant ? N'avait-elle pas ressenti de l'affection pour lui ? Bien sûr que non. Quelle idée ridicule ! Ridicule, vraiment ? Les faits étaient là : elle l'avait embrassé et elle ne l'avait sûrement pas fait par hasard. Près de lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle se sentait bien. Alors pourquoi le fait qu'Hinata et Naruto fussent ensemble la troublait ?

- Tout va bien, Sakura ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Kakashi qui l'observait manifestement avec attention. Elle se sentit rougir.

_Il doit être en train de se dire que je suis jalouse… Jalouse ! Moi, jalouse d'Hinata parce qu'elle sort avec Naruto !_

Mais au fond, était-ce si ridicule ? N'était-ce pas ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé ? Elle regarda ailleurs et soupira. Même si Naruto n'était pas l'homme de ses rêves, même s'il avait des tas de défauts, même s'il n'était pas Sasuke-kun… peut-être… peut-être qu'un jour… Elle secoua la tête, frustrée. C'était ridicule. Elle regarda à nouveau Kakashi.

- Tout va bien, oui. Sasuke-kun est avec vous ?

L'œil droit du Jounin se ferma à demi. Un frémissement parcourut son visage.

_Fait chier._

- Non.

Les yeux de Sakura s'emplirent de chagrin. Elle s'y attendait bien sûr ; mais ça faisait mal quand même. Très mal.

- Il… il est parti ?

Kakashi hésita.

- Dans un sens… oui.

Sakura sentit son cœur bondir.

- Comment ça dans un sens ?

Kakashi inspira à fond. D'ordinaire, il se serait esquivé. Mais là, il ne se sentait pas le droit de lui faire un coup pareil. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

- Sakura…

- Quoi ?

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y arrivait pas.

_Sakura… Je suis tellement désolé._

- Mais dites-moi bon sang ! Restez pas planté là sans rien dire !

- Il va falloir que tu l'oublies.

Le cœur de Sakura rata un battement. Quoi ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle le regarda. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air si triste. Si grave. La peur s'empara d'elle. Prise de panique, elle saisit Kakashi par sa veste.

- Comment ça l'oublier ? cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est fini, Sakura. Il ne reviendra pas. Jamais.

La jeune fille cessa de secouer son sensei. Son visage devint blême. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un rictus de douleur. Ses mains tremblantes lâchèrent la veste de Kakashi et retombèrent lentement. Sa tête s'affaissa. Kakashi se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne disait rien ; elle ne pleurait pas et c'était bien ce qui l'ennuyait. Il aurait préféré que sa douleur s'exprime. Il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son élève.

- N'aies pas honte de ta douleur, Sakura. Laisse tes larmes couler.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra douloureusement. Ces paroles… Les mêmes que Tazuna-san… quand Sasuke-kun était « mort » une première fois. Elle serra les dents mais ses épaules se mirent à tressauter, secouées par des sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater. Elle regarda Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei… murmura-t-elle en repoussant sa main. S'il vous plait… Ne me donnez pas des conseils que vous êtes incapable d'appliquer.

* * *

- C'est bon, Kiba, grogna Shino. Je suis encore capable de rentrer chez moi tout seul. Je n'ai plus douze ans.

- C'est vrai, à ta façon de marcher, on t'en donnerait quatre, répliqua le ninja canin tandis qu'il raccompagnait son ami chez lui et l'aidait en même temps à marcher.

Shino se raidit de colère et voulut repousser Kiba mais une vive douleur au niveau des côtes l'en empêcha. Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Kiba soupira :

-Tssss… Baka. Pourquoi t'as tenu à sorti aujourd'hui ? Tu vois bien que t'es pas guéri…

- Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux et je hais celui-ci, murmura Shino si bas que le murmure du vent engloutit presque ses paroles.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Ça te regarde pas.

Kiba sentit la colère lui monter au nez. Il lâcha le bras de Shino et cessa de le soutenir.

- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça… Rentre donc chez toi tout…

Il s'interrompit et se précipita. Shino venait de s'écrouler en plein au milieu de la rue. Kiba s'agenouilla et le souleva sans aucun effort. Puis il fit demi tour et retourna vers le centre ville, Shino sur l'épaule.

- Eh ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Repose-moi tout de suite par terre !

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Les deux brindilles qui te servent actuellement de jambes ne tiendraient jamais le coup, mon pauvre Shino. Je te ramène à l'hôpital de ce pas !

- Kiba, non ! Je t'interdis de… Repose-moi tout de suite ! riposta Shino en se mettant à marteler le dos de son ami de coups de poing. Tu veux m'humilier ou quoi ?

- Et moi, tu crois que je passe pour quoi, là ? J'espère qu'on ne va pas croiser Sokiji, elle me plaquerait sur le champ !

- Peuh ! Tu n'es même pas amoureux d'elle.

- C'est fini, ouais ? Pourquoi vous me dites tous ça ?

- Va savoir. Mmm… Et si c'était parce que c'est la vérité ? répliqua Shino en souriant d'un air ironique.

Pour toute réponse, Kiba lui tira la langue. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il vit passer deux personnes main dans la main et manqua de s'étouffer. Il déposa Shino par terre et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Eh Shino, regarde !

- Aïe ! Putain, fais gaffe un peu.

- Désolé mais… regarde ! Sérieux, regarde !

- Quoi, quoi ?

Mais il s'interrompit net en voyant…

- Naruto et Hinata, s'écria Kiba qui semblait très amusé et en même temps perplexe. Oh, j'y crois pas ! Notre timide Hinata se serait-elle enfin déclarée ? T'étais au courant, toi ?

- Non.

- Ils sont trop mignons. Si on allait leur dire ?

- Non merci. T'as qu'à y aller, toi. Moi je rentre.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu tiendras le coup ?

Shino ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'éloigna en boitant. Kiba se cacha dans un fourré et au moment où Naruto et Hinata passèrent devant lui, il jaillit de sa cachette en faisant de grands gestes.

- Aha ! cria-t-il. Vus !

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Hinata retint un sourire. Puis, en voyant Kiba figé dans l'espace les bras grand ouverts ce qui le faisait ressembler à un singe, ils éclatèrent de rire. Vexé, le ninja canin baissa les bras et leur tira la langue.

- Arrêtez de vous marrez, grogna-t-il.

- Désolé mais… haleta Naruto qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. Hi hi, tu te serais vu ! Mua ah ah !

- Kiba-kun, fit Hinata en s'essuyant les yeux. Tu es vraiment trop drôle !

- Oh bon, ça va.

Finalement, à son grand soulagement, ils cessèrent de rire et le regardèrent, sérieux. Kiba sourit.

- Vous êtes trop mignons ! Mais comment ça s'est fait ? Naruto, tu n'es revenu qu'il y a trois jours…

- Ohlà ! C'était amplement suffisant pour tomber sous le charme de ma princesse !

Et la serrant contre lui, il l'embrassa sur le front. Kiba regarda Hinata. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi rayonnante, aussi heureuse.

- Je suis content pour toi, Hinata. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

- Merci beaucoup Kiba-kun. Tu n'aurais pas vu Shino ? Quand j'ai voulu aller le voir à l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit qu'il était sorti.

- Oui, il est rentré. Mais ils auraient du lui filer une paire de béquilles ! Le pauvre se déplace aussi vite que l'invocation de Lee !

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre. Hinata lui murmura :

- La tortue qui parle.

A ces mots, le jeune homme partit dans un nouveau fou rire, vite imité par Hinata et Kiba. A cet instant, jamais la vie ne lui avait paru si lumineuse. Il abaissa son regard vers Hinata et la regarda avec tendresse. C'était grâce à elle tout cela. Elle le protégeait de la nuit que la mort de Sasuke avait créée autour de lui. Elle était son étoile. Son soleil. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Rien ne pourrait plus la remplacer.

* * *

fin du premier épilogue. dans le deuxième, on retrouvera ... Néji et Tashiya ! A la semaine prochaine et merci encore 


	30. Epilogue 2 : le feu et la neige

Et voici l'épilogue que vous attendiez tous : Néji et Tashiya ! Ou comment mettre ensemble un mec froid comme la neige et une nana aux cheveux de feu XD Bonne lecture et merci encore pour les reviews !

* * *

Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, les draps remontés jusqu'au milieu de son abdomen, Néji fixait le plafond sans le voir. De temps en temps, un frisson parcourait son dos et ses yeux se fermaient au souvenir douloureux de la mission qu'il venait d'achever. Ou plutôt qui avait manqué de l'achever. Cette fois ci, il avait sincèrement cru qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Sa technique ultime avec Hinata lui avait littéralement explosé le cerveau. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle souffrance. Mais les blessures physiques guérissaient facilement. Ce n'était pas grand-chose en comparaison avec la douleur qui lui lacérait le cœur depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux. Une boule au creux de son estomac s'était formée et à chaque fois qu'il repensait à tout cela… une nausée lui montait à la gorge qu'il avait bien du mal à réprimer. Il était écoeuré. Ecoeuré d'être en vie quand tant d'autres étaient morts ; écoeuré que ça n'ait finalement servi à rien ; écoeuré de tout. Elle n'était plus là… Des larmes emplirent ses yeux et roulèrent le long de ses tempes sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il ne voulait plus de tout ça. Il en avait assez.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Lee accompagné de Tenten entrèrent. Néji ne tourna pas la tête vers eux. Il savait. Et il n'avait pas envie de leur parler. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il faudrait en passer par là. En les voyant s'approcher, il se redressa lentement et s'assit. Mais ses yeux restaient fixés dans le vide. Ses deux équipiers s'en aperçurent et leurs sourcils se froncèrent. Tenten s'assit sur le lit près de lui, Lee prit une chaise.

- Bonjour Néji, sourit la jeune fille, espérant ainsi qu'il la regarderait.

Mais non.

- 'Lu, répondit-il toujours le dos tourné vers la fenêtre.

- Tu te sens comment ? demanda Lee.

Néji sentit la colère lui monter au nez mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Bien.

- Tant mieux, fit Tenten d'un air soulagé alors qu'il était clair à son visage qu'elle était plus inquiète que jamais.

- Alors, tu nous racontes ?

Pour la première fois, Néji se tourna vers eux. Mais l'expression de son visage était amère et dure.

- Raconter quoi ?

- La mission, ce qu'il s'est passé quoi. Vous êtes revenus dans un état… Une vraie hécatombe !

Les narines du jeune Hyuuga se dilatèrent brusquement et son souffle s'accéléra un peu mais il parvint à garder son calme.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Tenten le dévisagea, pas vraiment étonnée. Néji n'aimait pas parler de ce qu'il traversait, avec qui que ce soit. Et vu l'état dans lequel l'expédition était rentrée, qu'il ne veuille pas en parler n'avait rien de surprenant.

- Demandez aux autres de vous faire un topo.

- Euh oui mais nan.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Néji, agacé.

- Ben… Shikamaru est parti retrouver Témari, Sakura et Shizune sont avec Hokage-sama dans son bureau, Kiba et Talkyo sont rentrés chez eux, Hinata aussi…

- Hinata va bien ? sursauta alors Néji, le visage soudain tendu.

- Euh… ben ouais. Ouais, elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est en pleine forme.

Les épaules de Néji se détendirent visiblement.

- Et les autres ? fit-il pour détourner l'attention de Tenten qui ne cessait de le regarder.

- Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai et Anko sont repartis, je sais pas où. ET les ANBU ont disparu aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Il ne reste que toi pour nous dire ce qui s'est passé…

Néji soupira. Comment leur faire comprendre ? A chaque inspiration, l'image de Tashiya s'écroulant lui revenait aussi nettement que s'il avait revécu la scène. Il secoua la tête, la voix soudain tremblante.

- Je suis désolé… mais je ne peux pas en parler. Pas maintenant en tous cas. Il y a des choses… que je préfèrerais oublier, vous comprenez ?

Tenten et Lee échangèrent un regard. La jeune fille posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Néji qui tressaillit mais ne dit rien.

- On comprend mais… je pense que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler…

- Pas maintenant !

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu. Pas pu s'empêcher d'exprimer sa colère. Il les regarda. Tous les deux semblaient pétrifiés par le ton qu'il avait pris.

- Je peux vous demander un truc ?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr.

- Il s'est passé quoi ici pendant ce temps ?

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, flairant la question piège

- Eh ben, on est rentré de mission et puis ben… c'est tout. En fait, il ne s'est rien passé de bien palpitant.

- je vois. Mais alors si vous n'aviez rien à faire, vous pouvez me dire où vous étiez quand tout ça est arrivé ?

Pris de court, Tenten et Lee furent incapables de répondre. Néji lui, laissa exploser sa colère.

- Où étiez-vous quand Sasuke a débarqué? Où étiez-vous quand il a enlevé ma cousine ?Où étiez-vous quand Shino a été enterré vivant dans son jardin ?Où vous étiez ! Un ninja déserteur arrive à Konoha, se bat contre un Chunnin, enlève l'héritière de ma famille et personne ne s'en aperçoit ? Aucun Jounin, aucun ANBU, même l'Hokage n'a rien vu ! Vous trouvez ça normal ?

- Nn non, non, bien sûr que non, bredouilla Tenten, effrayée.

- Fichez le camp.

Il attendit un instant puis voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, il se mit à hurler :

- Fichez le camp !

Choqué, Lee n'insista pas et quitta la pièce. Mais Tenten n'osait pas bouger. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Néji, pas comme ça. Les larmes aux yeux, elle murmura :

- Néji, je t'en prie… Je… je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas…

- Je t'ai dit de partir.

- Néji, j'ai eu très peur pour toi au cours de ces deux derniers jours. Chaque seconde, je craignais qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Je redoutais de te voir revenir sur une civière, abandonné par la vie. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche.

Et elle prit sa main dans la sienne. Sa voix suppliante calma un peu la fureur de Néji. Il se tourna vers elle. Cette soudaine déclaration, à laquelle il s'était en quelques sortes attendu, l'émouvait sans pour autant le rendre heureux. Ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il aurait voulu entendre cela. Ce n'était pas cette main qu'il aurait voulu étreindre et cette pensée le gêna. Il baissa les yeux. Tenten caressait sa main avec tendresse.

- Je… je t'aime… énormément, Néji, articula-t-elle laborieusement.

Très mal à l'aise, le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres.

- Tenten… je voudrais pouvoir…

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge vif et au visage déterminé. Néji leva lentement les yeux. Et son visage s'illumina.

_Elle ! Elle est en vie !_

- Tashiya !

Le cri avait jailli de ses lèvres sans qu'il le réalisât. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur meurtri se venait de se remettre à battre. Le sang colora à nouveau ses joues pâles. La joie et le soulagement le submergèrent. Il eut un sourire de pur bonheur quand les yeux bruns de Tashiya rencontrèrent les siens. Elle lui rendit son sourire, rayonnante.

- Heureuse de voir que tu es réveillé, Néji.

Néji… Pour la première fois, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il avait rarement ressenti une telle sérénité. Tout à coup, la vie retrouvait tout son attrait, toute sa beauté. Il était si heureux et surpris de la voir alors qu'il l'avait crue morte qu'il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras. Tashiya s'avança vers lui et sembla soudain s'apercevoir que Tenten était là. Pas le moins du monde gênée, elle lui dit en souriant :

- Oh, salut Tenten. Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?

La gorge trop serrée pour parler, les larmes aux yeux, Tenten se leva et sortit en courant de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le sourire de Néji à la vue de Tashiya, elle avait compris. Et son cœur s'était brisé en morceaux. Plus jamais… plus jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder en face.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? fit Tashiya, un peu surprise.

- Euh… répondit Néji, très gêné. Putain… t'es pas vraiment arrivée au bon moment en fait.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle euh… elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait.

- Ah ouais ? Elle aussi ?

Néji pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Comment ça elle aussi ?

Tashiya le regarda comme s'il était mentalement arriéré puis soupira.

- Laisse tomber. Alors, comment tu vas ?

- Très bien maintenant.

- Tant mieux, sourit-elle.

_Je commence à me demander si Sakura a bien vu juste… Elle a l'air… normal. Pas comme Tenten. Bon je me lance. Oh, la honte si je me prends un râteau !_

_J'y crois pas… on dirait bien qu'il… pas possible ! Ce serait… ce serait trop beau ! Bon, je me lance. J'espère que je vais pas me prendre une veste…_

- Tu sais… commencèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est tellement cliché comme situation, fit Tashiya, s'efforçant de retrouver son sérieux.

- Plutôt oui.

- En tous cas, Néji, je voulais… je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces derniers temps. En fait de mon attitude envers toi depuis… toujours. J'ai pas été très sympa.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est naze, ça !_

_Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit directe. Si ça se trouve… je suis juste un ami pour elle._

- C'est rien, pas grave. Franchement après ce qui s'est passé, c'est pas important.

_Mais quel abruti ! Je ne suis vraiment pas doué._

_Hum… si on continue à tourner autour du pot comme ça, on n'y arrivera jamais. Bon tant pis. J'y vais !_

- Tu sais, pour Tenten…

Néji lui lança un regard inquiet.

_C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle va me sortir ?_

- Enfin… le truc que j'ai dit tout à l'heure « elle aussi ».

Néji leva un sourcil, impassible mais son cœur frémit d'espoir.

- Ouais ?

- Eh ben… je t'aime bien moi aussi.

Et elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Sous le coup de la déception, Néji ne sut quoi répondre.

_Elle m'aime... bien ? … fait chier, ça. Sakura je vais te…_

- Ou tout court si tu préfères…

Néji releva brusquement la tête. Tashiya le regardait les yeux brillants.

- Ouais… Et alors ?

Tashiya le regarda comme si elle venait de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure et retira sa main. Il vit qu'elle était sincèrement choquée et décida de mettre fin à la blague. Il éclata de rire.

- Je plaisante, Tashiya !

Un moment interdite, elle éclata de rire à son tour et se jetant sur lui, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Tout en riant, Néji la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Tashiya se dégagea et le regarda, étonnée.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Euh… répondit Néji pris au dépourvu.

- Ça se voit que t'as jamais embrassé toi.

Et elle appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Néji se raidit un moment puis se détendit et serra Tashiya contre lui, tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Dans ses bras, le monde extérieur cessait d'exister, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Oubliée la mission suicide. Oublié Sasuke et ses conneries. Oublié Tenten et sa tristesse. Il était avec elle. Pour toujours. Tashiya était la flamme qui avait donné de la chaleur à son cœur et désormais, il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Il le savait. Il l'aimait.

* * *

Cette fois ci c'est vraiment la fin. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus même si je me rends compte qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne vont pas... bref ! Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, une suite de cette fic est en cours qui traitera l'expédition de Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi pour sauver Gaara  
A bientôt peut-être ;-) et merci encore pour tout ! 


End file.
